I'll Kiss Your Nose
by Raquel9
Summary: What happens after Cuddy leaves PPTH. House copes with his mistakes and new future. Rachel's world is torn and House finds he shares her pain. Super Angsty, Rated M for language and character death-Huddy W/lots of flashbacks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! This is my first story so please be gentle, but tell me what you think! It starts off pretty sad. It'll lighten up, I promise :) Also, I don't know diddly about the medical jargon, so if it sounds weird, it is. Thanks!**

* * *

It was another dreary morning at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital-House shuffles in the DDX room and plops down in the only empty seat, completely oblivious to the fact that everyone had shown up three hours prior. Chase was brushing up on his Angry Birds skills and using Taub's seat for his feet. Park was doodling a rather comical cartoon, in which he could only deduce her inspiration for the old, grumpy looking character was none other than yours truly. Adams was reading through the potential cases. And Taub was having it out with someone on his phone, right outside the room.

**House:** Park! Coffee! Now!

**Park:** Why do I have to get it? Is it because I'm a girl?

**House:** Shhhhhh! (whispers) No, because Chase fucks it up on purpose (Chase smirked and continued launching the famously perturbed birds), and Adams is the only one actually working.

**Park:** Why are you whispering?

**House:** Taub's baby momma drama; I like to be reminded of what I cunningly and ever so narrowly avoided by pulling out all these years.

House leaned his ear a little closer to the door.

**House:** Ha! Sorry bastard. Adams! Case?

**Adams:** Now, why are you yelling?

**House:** For effect, establishing dominance over my minions.

**Adams:** Right, well, we have a 32 year old man with epilepsy that's developed an incessant yawn-

**House:** YAWN! Next!

**Adams:** A 26 year old female, says she fell and has been experiencing chronic orgasms ever since.

**House:** Ding! Ding! We have a winner!

Park acceptingly obliged to his earlier request, getting him is morning cup-o-Joe.

**House:** Make the leaf. I like it with the leaf.

**Park:** I don't know ho-

House perks a disbelieving eyebrow at her.

**Park:** Fine! (Rolling her eyes)

She knew full well that spoiling him now would lead to coffee "leafing" as a permanent gig. She set it down in front of him and smiled at her with a mischievous grin. Much like a misbehaved child in a toy store whose embarrassing antics scored them a new play thing.

**House:** symptoms?

**Adams:** that's it. She was doing aerobics, slipped, and now orgasms four times an hour on average.

**Park:** Nerve damage?

**Chase:** (still playing) pffft, and why is this a problem?

**Adams:** Because, it must be terrible not to be able to control… that. Not to mention embarrassing.

House puffs his cheeks.

**House:** Right, well as this diagnosis is obviously a given, it should keep Foreman off my back for a while.

House rubs his closed eyes and tries to shake off his visible fatigue.

**Chase:** Late night?

**House:** You know it! (Holding a hand up for a high five)

**House:** I have a hard time telling TAUB'S MOM "NO". RIGHT GUY? (He yells, directing his words out the door)

Taub, having no idea what he said, smiled, and held up his index finger- Indicating his intention on joining them.

**Adams:** This isn't much of a differential diagnosis, so I'll go get the patient an MRI.

**Park:** I'll draw some blood.

Both doctors walked out of the room.

House looked at Chase, clearly annoyed and jealous from his lack of feathered stimulation. "Gimme that" He snatched the tablet from Chase's hands.

**House:** Go research what kind of strippers Wilson is into. I have a hell of a weekend planned.

**Chase:** I'll get up if I can come too.

**House:** Fine, but I'm not babysitting. If you pass out and get robbed, I'm leaving you there.

**Chase:** Yes! No problem. (Happily exiting)

Taub finally walks in to see House leaning back in his chair with his legs crossed on the table, still playing the game.

**House:** Oh COME ON! Don't smile at me! (Yelling at the game) stupid pigs…Oh you, welcome to the party princess. Go test the patient for something.

**Taub:** We have a case?

**House:** Oh yeah, that's right. You don't know what the hell is going on because you were out there...mmm fecal smear?

**Taub:** What?

**House:** Fecal smear, the patient needs her poopy checked. Luckily, I think she's hot, so you might enjoy it…If you're into that kinda thing.

**Taub:** I doubt a fecal smear is top priority in finding out whatever is wrong with the patient.

**House:** But you don't know because YOU WERE OUT THERE (points to the door). For all you know, you could save the day and we'll have a new case by this afternoon. Well, I'm off to see the patient.

**Taub:** You never want to see patients.

**House:** Oh, I want to see this one.

* * *

**House:** Hi uh, (looks at the file) Kelly? My name is Dr. House, and you must be either blessed or really good looking to be graced by my presence. By the looks of it, you're both. (Hinting to her larger than average cup-size)

The patient rolled her eyes. She wasn't very tall, but she was still very attractive with fair skin and long wavy dark hair.

**Kelly:** Yeah, normally I would be irritated by your disgusting behavior, but I need you to save me from this hell, so I'll keep my mouth shut.

**House:** Orgasms? Seems like a dream for most people. Hell, if I finished four times an hour, I'd be the most pleasant doctor in this joint.

**Kelly:** You would think so, but I hate it.

**House:** Any chance, you fall on your head?

He only half sarcastically quipped, wondering if she had indeed fallen on her head.

**Kelly:** No. My back, but I hit my neck on a table when I tried to catch myself. It isn't as bad at home, but when I go to work, it's lead to countless awkward and embarrassing scenarios. The orgasms increase in intensity throughout the day, so the first couple of hours- I can pretend nothing is happening. But as the day goes on, it becomes harder to be discreet.

**House:** (intrigued) Why not go to the bathroom?

**Kelly:** Yeah, like I haven't thought of that. It becomes impossible for everyone to ignore the chick moaning and screaming in the bathroom…every day. I've been hit on by nearly every man there and assaulted by two. I haven't made a big deal about it because I'm not really sure I can blame them.

**House:** If you say "no, it's "no" NO exceptions. Blame goes on whomever cross that line.

Kelly: I guess. I just need this to stop. It's hard to convince men that I'm not interested in them, given my circumstances.

**House:** All men or some men? (Raising an eyebrow)

Kelly smiled.

**Kelly:** All, for the most part.

**House:** No! You? Damn, there goes another.

House takes a step towards the door and yells down the hall "Hey FOREMAN! WHERE DID 13 SAY SHE WAS GOING?"

**Kelly**: Who's 13?

* * *

A little while later and the entire team (except for Taub) were back lounging in the DDX room. All of a sudden, Wilson rushed in with a sense of urgency and red-rimmed eyes. "Need to talk to you" he said and paced into House's office without stopping his stride. House solemnly stood wondering what cancer patient or severely disfigured kitten had gotten to Jimmy this time. House entered his office. His eyebrows were in full scowl as he tried to assess Wilson's rattled state.

**House:** What?

Wilson had a hand on his forehead, rubbing both temples with his thumb and middle finger.

**Wilson:** I uh…

He inhaled a long deep breath, took a wide stance, and put both hands on his hips. It was obvious he was subconsciously preparing them both for the deliverance of potentially catastrophic information. House's brow furrowed a bit more and the lines on his forehead multiplied.

**House:** What? Damn it!

**Wilson:** I got a call from Julia…

Wilson said, searching for recognition in House's eyes but found none.

**House:** Child?

**Wilson**: Cuddy! Julia! Her sister!

**House:** I thought I made it clear, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING-

**Wilson:** House! (He paused) Lisa died…

His voice became lower now and he released a small sob.

**Wilson:** She was in a car accident last night, coming home from wor-

**House:** STOP!

He held his hand up and tightly shut his eye lids, not wanting Wilson to delve into the details just yet. House's breathing became shallow and his voice cracked as he tried to speak.

**House:** (with his eyes still clenched) Wha-what happened to her?

**Wilson:** Her car was rear-ended on the highway by a semi…it was crushed into another semi in front of her. The driver said he didn't see her. She died at the scene.

House tried to exhale but let out a hyperventilated sob of his own. He slowly spun around. Not really sure what to do with himself, he leaned one arm against the window and used the other hand to hold himself up with his cane. He stared out, undoubtedly trying to hide his reaction from Wilson and his team. They were of course, watching through the closed glass door, wondering what in the world could have happened to upset their curmudgeonly callous boss so. It was raining as he stared out into the grey morning. The droplets fell, mocking him, urging his own to spill…parallel to each other until they hit the ground. He hated the rain. He released a small sad laugh to collect himself (unsuccessfully)…He dropped his cane and pounded the window with his fist…HARD. Wilson watched him stand there for what felt like forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do have this story almost completely mapped out in my head, and a few chapters already written, so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own House or characters :(**

* * *

House left early that day, unable to look at a single elevator, corridor, or even so much as a door handle- without remembering _her_ having touched, stood, or came into contact with every single molecule of the building. He had to get the hell out of there. Reminiscing about _this_ _woman _is not what he wanted to do right now. Even the walk out excruciatingly triggered memories he didn't even know he retained.

"Walk, walk…she only drank from that coffee machine…walk…she bent over and handed me my pills there…walk…shit…walk…her office light is on…walk…it's not her office anymore…not anymore…DAMN"

Dr. Park ran up to him "HOUSE! The patient?"

**House:** Put her on seizure meds, she'll go back to coming like the best of us. (Trying to put a spin on his somber mood)

He drove home…"Why'd I think coming here would be any better" He griped, walking in anyway. He stormed straight to his bathroom, cane-less, and threw his body down against the tub. He remembered the last time he was here…like this, realizing that she wouldn't be back to save him. Not this time. Breathing heavily, he reached into his pocket pulling out the vicodin. Staring at the bottle, his vision blurred from the tears in his eyes that hadn't yet spilled.

Suddenly an overwhelming sense of guilt came over him. He felt his entire body become heavy. He felt his organs sink, and his stomach turned. His mind was torturing him, with thoughts of all the things he could have or should've done. "It's my fault" being the worst thought of them all. "I should have found her and apologized"-chastising himself. His mind forcing him to face all the things he definitely should NOT have done…"I hurt her"…"I shouldn't have hurt her!"- He mentally berated himself. "She didn't deserve that…"(He finally said aloud)

**House:** I didn't deserve her. (He murmured, sobbing now)

Before his mind executed its next plan off attack, there was a heavy pounding at the door. As tempted as he was to ignore it, he knew the person would find their way in, especially if they were worried for him.

Wilson glanced at him and held up a twelve pack of beer and some Chinese.

**Wilson:** Figured I'd try?

House nodded and let him in.

They sat for a while and ate silently. Wilson recognized the puffiness in House's weary eyes, but said nothing. House finished eating, although not having much of an appetite, did so to convince his friend that he was fine. House took a swig of his beer and cleared his voice.

**House:** Tell me…can you tell me what happened after I left?

Wilson- surprised but knowing better than to display it.

**Wilson:** Um, when? When you walked away, or when you _"went" _away?

**House:** All of it.

He said, looking down at the half empty bottle in his hands.

**Wilson:** Lisa was…terrified. I've never seen anyone so shaken up. (He paused) Honestly, I really thought she would break.

Wilson took a drink of his own beer and continued…

**Wilson:** She was terrified for Rachel-for herself. When we actually spoke about it face to face, she trembled. She constantly obsessed about the different outcomes that could've happened. If either one of them had stayed in the room sitting where they were, just moments earlier. It made her physically sick. I begged her to stay…Not to make any big decisions until things settled, but she didn't want to hear any of it.

_*FLASHBACK*- Hotel room Cuddy took refuge to after the "incident"_

_**Cuddy:**__ James, I can't…I can't stay here. I can't do this here…like this._

_**Wilson:**__ Do what? Listen, you're upset and freaked out. You shouldn't make any drastic decisions right now. You've worked your entire life to get where you are and you can't just throw it all away. Please Lise, just think about it_

_**Cuddy:**__ I CAN'T! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. If I stay, he'll be in my life forev-_

_She coughed, unable to finish what she was saying. An impossible to repress gag overtook her body and she held her hand over her mouth._

_**Wilson:**__ Lisa, relax, calm down._

_Wilson watched, her eyes watered while she shook her head and bolted for the hotel bathroom._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

**Wilson:** We spoke on the phone a couple of times a week after she moved and took a position in Chicago. She had just enough in her savings to fix the old place, sell it and relocate.

Wilson took another drink of his beer, after nursing it for a bit too long. House was already on his third.

House took a minute to process everything Wilson had said.

**House:** How was she there…did…was she happy?

**Wilson:** From what I could tell, she was. She spoke a lot about Rachel. How smart and beautiful she was. She didn't talk a lot about herself, and when I asked, she just gave me "yes" or "no" answers. She did tell me she was seeing a therapist, so she wanted to save all _"those"_ talks for then. I didn't press her for more. She sent pictures of Rachel's birthday, and emailed videos of her school plays and recitals.

House raised an eyebrow "Recitals? Isn't she like, 5?" he asked.

**Wilson:** She's 6, and has taken a keen interest in the piano. Cuddy didn't have the heart to discourage her, knowing full well she had picked it up from watching and listening to you play. Cuddy said she seemed untainted by everything, and she wanted to keep it that way. Although-Rachel did manage to ask about you often.

_*FLASHBACK* House's apartment_

_It was another night, like every other and House was stuck babysitting-AGAIN. Cuddy was stuck pulling an all-nighter at the office, so Rachel was spending the night. He had finally gotten her to bed after 3 trips to the kitchen for juice, water, crackers, pretty much anything she wanted if she just agreed to lie down._

_That was two hours ago. House finally sat at his piano with a glass of scotch resting on its lid, as he pelted out a gentle tune…he closed his eyes-indulging in the therapeutic qualities the keys provided when played. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the sprog watching him with one eye, as she hid the other half of her body behind the wall._

_House smirked and waved her over with his index finger. Rachel approached slowly, knowing that she should be sleeping. He patted the seat next to him. She sat, and looked up at him, not knowing what to expect him to say or do next. He placed both of her tiny hands on the piano, held her hands under his and played Twinkle Twinkle. Rachel giggled. She felt like she actually knew how to play the piano. "Now," he said, "try by yourself". She cautiously tapped a key-the wrong key, and looked up at House with an "oops" facial expression. "It's okay, it goes like this…"_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so after reading through some of what I wrote, I realized some of the content might be kind of difficult. It's going to be sad, yes, but I don't intend on it staying that way. So! I'll try to give you guys fair warning. In the mean-time, I wrote this to add some more history. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! …Oh, and make sure you tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House, I'm just borrowing the characters ;)**

_*FLASHBACK*_

_It was mid-summer and Cuddy had arranged a family trip to a water park. The park had designated areas with picnic tables and umbrellas which you could actually manage to reserve, if you had gotten there early enough. Cuddy had invited her sister (Julia), her mother (Arlene), and Wilson and Sam (package deal). They all planned to meet at the park in separate cars and unload all together._

_They arrived and House and Cuddy stepped out of the car, noticing that they were the first of their group to arrive. Cuddy bunched her hair in her hand and turned around, her back facing House. _

_**Cuddy:** Can you tighten the bikini strings? I don't want them getting loose. (A few messy curls were escaping her hand)_

_House looked down, scrutinizing her choice of attire. She had a red bikini, hidden by a white tank-top, tiny jean shorts, flip-flops, and sunglasses. He really hadn't noticed what she was wearing before they left because he was busy whining about having to leave so early._

_**House:** Are you trying to kill me? Is this a joke? Where are the rest of your clothes? (He complained, as he looked through a large beach bag she was holding)_

_**Cuddy:** What? I thought you liked it when I showed more skin?_

_**House:** Not when everyone else is looking too. Contrary to popular belief, I don't like sharing! I'm searching through Wilson's car when he gets here. I'm sure he's got a moo-moo or sweater vest you can borrow._

_Cuddy laughed and shook her head, picking Rachel up from the car and putting teeny Barbie sunglasses on the girl. They started their walk to the park entrance._

_**House:** Why do I have to pull the cooler?_

_**Cuddy:** Because I'm carrying Rachel._

_**House:** Why are you carrying Rachel? She's a big ass kid._

_**Cuddy:** Because we're walking through a parking lot._

_**House:** You're like those mothers pushing their thirteen year old around in a stroller with baby Huey's legs dragging on the ground and sporting a five-o-clock shadow darker than mine._

_**Cuddy:** Stop whining…no one has more five-o-clock shadow than you. More like two-week-o-clock shadow…_

_**House:** That doesn't make any sense._

_House found that he was able to do more physically now more than when he was on vicodin. He didn't really understand why, he just tried to enjoy it._

* * *

_After Cuddy and her family got situated at a cozy little spot in the shade, House parked himself in a nearby pool lounge chair, pulling out a cigar from his chest pocket and lit it up._

_Cuddy smeared huge amounts of sunblock on Rachel-the blue kind that shows you the spots you missed._

_**House:** Cuddy, she looks like a smurf._

_Rachel stuck her tongue out at House._

_**Cuddy:** It changes color and Rach, don't do that, it's not nice._

_**House:** Oh, I was gonna say, at least you won't lose her. (He waited until Cuddy had turned around and stuck his tongue back out at Rachel)_

_Rachel narrowed her eyes at him._

_**Cuddy:** Can you put some sunblock on my back? I can't reach._

_**House:** Again, are you trying to kill me? -Because I'm not above dragging you into one of those port-o-potties and having my way with you._

_**Cuddy:** (laughed) Ugh, gross…_

_**Arlene:** Can you guys quit talking like that in front of us? We brought food and would like to keep our appetites._

_Julia laughed as she set up the picnic tables. Her three kids already had taken off to enjoy the park with their father._

_Cuddy was making sandwiches and gave Rachel a tiny squirt gun to entertain her until she was done. _

_House had his eyes closed, still smoking the cigar with his hands behind his head. He suddenly felt something wet hit his neck and slide down his back. He jumped up instinctively looking up for the bird that may have crapped on him. Rachel giggled._

_**House:** You! You have no idea who you're messing with, smurf!_

_Rachel laughed harder now. House stood to chase her and Rachel ran._

_Cuddy stopped him and placed a hand on his chest._

_**Cuddy:** Sit back down. You can't catch a four year old that's all hopped up on the pixy-stix you gave her in the car. _

_She kissed his nose and smiled up at him. She always did that. At first, it annoyed him but he eventually accepted it as being just one of her "things" she does. Smiling back, he put his hands on her hips, leaned down and affectionately kissed her on the lips. "Okay" he said. "That smile will be the death of me, woman"._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

House jumped up from his sleeping position with a gasp. He was drenched in sweat. House closed his eyes, still seeing Lisa's gaze behind his own lids. He stood and hobbled over to the bathroom to shower, too afraid to try and fall back asleep. He was too afraid to continue the dream, realizing in the shower that it wasn't one…it was a memory.

_*FLASHBACK CONT'D*_

_Wilson and Sam had gotten to the park late and approached them at the picnic tables._

_**House:** You're late to the party Jimmy. Nice shirt!_

_Wilson was wearing a nauseatingly bright Hawaiian button-up shirt, white shorts, and sandals._

_**Sam:** What's wrong with his shirt? I like it. (Obviously having been the one who picked it out)_

_**House:** Nothing, I said "NICE SHIRT". You should've gotten Sam to give you a pedicure though because when you get in the pool the kiddies might mistake your toenails for JAWS._

_**Wilson:** Never too early for insults is it House?_

_**House:** I missed you Jimmy (passing him a cigar)._

_**Cuddy:** (Pulling a life jacket over Rachel) I'm going to take her to the kiddie area. Be back in a bit._

_House nodded and sat, smoking with Wilson (He was more choking than smoking, but still)_

* * *

_The group had all returned at more or less the same time and started eating._

_**Cuddy:** What do you want on your sandwich House? I didn't make yours yet._

_**House:** Everything…all of it._

_**Cuddy:** Huh?_

_**House:** Everything, ALL OF IT._

_**Cuddy:** Right…_

_They all finished up eating and House walked up to Cuddy. "Come on" He said, holding his hand out, helping Lisa stand._

_**Cuddy:** Where are we going?_

_He started taking off his shirt. "Take off your clothes"._

_**Cuddy:** What?_

_**House:** Your clothes, the handkerchiefs you're wearing to "cover" up…the ones you don't want to get wet._

_**Cuddy:** Oh, okay (taking off her tank and shorts)_

_**House:** *COUGH* Nudist! *COUGH*_

_**Cuddy:** Shut up._

_**House:** Sam and Wilson, let's go._

_Wilson and Sam removed their "extra" clothes as well._

_**House:** (staring at Wilson) MY GOD MAN, I've never seen anyone so pasty. You look like the plucked chicken in my freezer._

_Everyone laughed._

_**Wilson:** Haha…_

_**House:** It's not funny, it's sad is what it is. Be careful or you'll blind the lifeguard._

_Lisa, Wilson, and Sam followed House as he obviously had a predetermined destination in mind, while Arlene and Julia had offered to look after Rachel._

_**Arlene:** (Yelling over to them) Play nice children!_

_**Sam:** I thought you're NOT supposed to get in water so soon after eating?_

_**House:** It's okay, we're doctors, we're infallible. You on the other hand, will probably die. (Cuddy smacked his arm)_

_Lisa looked up and found that they had made their way to the entrance to the biggest, swirliest, most intimidating, not to mention BLACK, water slide._

_**Cuddy:** Oh, no no no no no (trying to run away, but House caught her by her waist)_

_**Cuddy:** House! No! I don't get on those things._

_All three were now staring at her smirking, entertained by her reaction._

_**House:** Relax, it's just a slide. Look- we can get on it together (showing her the double inter-tube)._

_**Cuddy:** I don't care, HOUSE, I get motion sickness, I get nauseous doing sit-ups. I am not getting on that thing._

_**House:** If you get on, I'll do two weeks-worth of clinic duty, without complaining._

_**Cuddy:** A month…_

_**House:** Fine! Deal!_

_**Cuddy:** Uhhhh (Covering her face with her hands but still walking with them to the end of the line)._

_Minutes passed and the line moved, higher and higher, and Cuddy's heart beat faster and faster. Her eyes watered._

_**House:** Are you crying?_

_**Cuddy:** I never do these things…and they terrify me and I can't believe you're making me do this-Please don't make me do this (whining voice)._

_**House:** Come on Cuddy, it's not so bad. Look at all the little kids pushing each other in line. You! (Pointing at a kid that couldn't be more than 8 or 9 that was holding his own inter-tube) How many times have you gone on this slide?_

_**Kid:** This is my sixth time._

_**House:** See._

_**Cuddy:** (Taking a step, moving with the line) Oh God, I feel like I'm walking to my execution._

_Wilson, House, and Sam all laughed._

_**House:** You're cute when you're terrified._

* * *

_It was finally their turn and House sat himself on the back of the inter-tube._

_**Cuddy:** (Her eyes bulged) Why do I have to- I'm not- I don't want! I'm not going in front! (She panicked)_

_**House:** Sorry Cuddles, the heavier person needs to sit in back._

_Cuddy covered her face with her hands again._

_**House:** Let's get this show on the road, Doll._

_Cuddy shakily sat herself in the front of the inter-tube, with her legs sticking out and his legs at her sides (She felt her heart beat in her ears). And off they went. After the first drop, Cuddy screamed and House laughed. After the first swirl, Cuddy screeched "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" When they finally emerged, the splash drenched them, and both Sam and Wilson were at the end of the pool, waiting for them. They stood, eager to see Lisa's reaction. House and Cuddy finally stood from the inter-tube, and Lisa was visibly crying now. She moved shakily, punching House in the arm "YOU JERK!"_

_**House:** Oh come on, it wasn't that bad._

_She stormed off in front of them-House enjoying the view of Cuddy's butt as she stomped away angrily. Her wet bikini bottom had crept up and stuck between her cheeks._

_They walked, keeping a safe distance from angry Cuddy, when they noticed that she had stopped in front of the inter-tube cage and froze._

_**House:** What? Why are you making a weird face? (To Lisa)_

_Cuddy spoke lowly "Let's do it again" she said, with a half-smile._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

* * *

**Review please? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter has more adult content (I don't really consider it smut though), and gets into the sadder, pretty graphic/sensitive material later on. Consider yourself warned mwahaha Oh, and in case you haven't realized, although Cuddy dies in this story-I Huddy. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own House or characters **

* * *

It was 3:43 A.M. and House hadn't slept much since waking the first time. The small amount of sleep he did get felt like he drifted off for only mere minutes. He stared at the clock and sighed when the fuzzy numbers came into focus. He heard something- sat up and listened- a soft knock at the door. House grunted and hobbled to the door. The knocks increased in frequency and force. "I'm COMING! Damn it." He quickly opened it, surprised to find Julia standing there looking no better than himself and undoubtedly feeling no better. She didn't wait for an invitation and frantically paced into his living room.

**House:** High?

**Julia:** Hi.

**House:** No, you high? What are you doing here?

**Julia:** House, I came here… (She paused) to ask you something. I, uh, we need you to do something. I mean, you owe us at least that much right? You nearly killed us all-I mean, uh… (Giving a sad laugh)

**House:** You're mumbling. Take a breath- Now, what?

**Julia:** Lisa is in Chicago, uh, her body. It's being transported here tomorrow and we need someone to identify her.

**House:** Huh? Transporting an un-identified body? Whose idea was that?

**Julia:** …And I can't do it. When it, she, gets here, mom and me can't bear to do it and I mean, you're a doctor so you're used to seeing those kinds of things.

**House:** (Attempting to ignore the weight of her request) Isn't Rico Not-so-Suave still _doing _your mom? Can't he do it? I mean, he's got the stomach to see Arlene naked so-

**Julia:** HOUSE!

**House:** She's YOUR sister! (Serious now)

**Julia:** House, she was in a CAR ACCIDENT, she didn't die from pneumonia! Her car was crushed! Look! Look! (She opened her purse and photos spilled out of a mangled piece of metal-remnants of what used to be a car) How do YOU think she looks? (Crying now)

**House:** Julia, stop.

**Julia:** House, you were the LAST PERSON to see her- ALL OF HER. If there was a telltale birthmark, or anything, you would know right?

House closed his eyes at the thought.

**House:** Yeah…

**Julia:** Yeah?

**House:** Fine, I'll do it. But only because I know your husband is a giant wuss and can't do it either. (Speaking seriously)

**Julia:** (Sad laugh) Yeah, he passes out when he sees the kids get hurt. Thank you, House.

He nodded and she let herself out.

House watched her leave and sat down on the sofa. "Last person?" He said, questioning aloud. He looked up and focused on a familiar book in the bookcase…

* * *

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Lisa was standing at House's bookcase and looking down at him sitting on the sofa._

_**Lisa:**__ Let's see what we've got here, shall we? Mmmmmedical, medical, medical, smut novel, OOOOOOO Harry Potter! Meh, I'd figured you more for a Goosebumps type of guy._

_**House:**__ For your information, there's a lot you don't know about me. The mystery adds to the intrigue, Darling._

_**Lisa:**__ Yes, big, mysterious, grumpy doctor, such a turn on. I should have fallen for you years ago!_

_**House:**__ You did._

_Lisa's smile quickly disappeared as she kept browsing through the books, looking for a quick opportunity to escape the subject._

_**Lisa:**__ Human anatomy…hmmmm…the female pages are unsurprisingly book-marked. (She held it open, showing him)_

_**House:**__ Yeah, the medical renditions of hoohoos and tatas make a nice substitute for the Playboys. You know, gotta change it up every now and then…depending on the time or mood._

_**Lisa:**__ Or state of inebriation? _

_**House:**__ Precisely! How'd you know?_

_**Lisa:**__ Yes, well (still flipping pages) the entire section that includes the male anatomy has been suspiciously vandalized. "Cuddy likes…" It's pointing to a penis (She said, holding the book out again) "Cuddy wants…" "Cuddy needs…" "Cuddy wishes she had my…" (She read aloud)_

_All of the comments were hastily scribbled and pointed to the many medical drawings of penises splayed over several pages._

_**House:**__ What can I say? Was I wrong?_

_**Lisa:**__ (Laughed) No but, it's wonderful how you've managed to handle your little crush in the most juvenile way possible._

_**House:**__ Uh oh, am I in trouble? (Mockingly) Am I going to be sent to the principal's office?_

_**Lisa:**__ (Walking over to him) That depends…_

_**House:**__ On?_

_**Lisa:**__ (Sporting a seductive grin) You've been very naughty, writing on those pages like that, so we're going to play a game._

_**House:**__ (Intrigued and taking a BIG gulp) Uh huh?_

_Lisa grabbed her scarf and wrapped it around his eyes._

_**House:**__ (Nervously) Lisa?_

_**Cuddy:**__ Shhhhhhhh (Whispering in his ear) its Cuddy now…Principal Cuddy._

_She stood over him._

_**Cuddy:**__ Like I said, we're going to play a little game. (Pausing) I am going to hold a part of my body up to your lips, you may kiss it, if you think that'll help, and you must tell me what part of my body you think it is. If you guess incorrectly three times- I go home. If you get the three out of five-right, you get sent to the principal's office for your punishment._

_**House:**__ So if I win, I get punished? How does that make any sens-_

_**Cuddy:**__ Shut up, my game!_

_**House:**__ Just so we're clear, getting sent to the principal's office is a good thing right?_

_Cuddy leaned over, whispered "Yesssss" and nibbled on his earlobe._

_**Cuddy:**__ So, still wanna play?_

_**House:**__ God, yes._

_Cuddy stripped down to her lacy black matching panties and bra, and turned the ipod speakers on._

_**House:**__ What are you doing?_

_**Cuddy:**__ So you can't hear me move around._

_Cuddy-dancing a little and finding it funny that he couldn't see her, picked her leg up, (Mentally acknowledging her pristine balance and attributing it to her daily dose of yoga) and carefully positioned the soft skin atop her foot, to his lips. He kissed slowly, neurons firing off in his brain, trying to figure out what part of her it was. She pulled away._

_**Cuddy:**__ Any guesses?_

_**House:**__ Uh, ummmm…your foot?_

_**Cuddy:**__ Ding ding, you're right. Ready for the next one?_

_**House:**__ (Happy now) SO ready._

_Cuddy wiggled her hips to the beat again. She couldn't help it, this was actually fun._

_Cuddy popped herself on top of the sofa, standing over him with both feet on both sides of him. "Oh yes" he said, noticing her shift her weight to the sofa. She carefully turned her body, facing the opposite direction, with both feet switching sides. Looking down at her bottom, she pulled her panty line upward (not making it too easy for him) and placed her bum on his lips. Still looking behind her, she watched his kiss. He was visibly excited now, and he reached his arms up._

_**Cuddy:**__ Uh! No hands!_

_**House:**__ But you didn't say-_

_**Cuddy:**__ No hands!_

_**House:**__ (Frustrated) Fine, that was your butt, Cuddy._

_**Cuddy:**__ (Correcting him) Principal Cuddy._

_**House:**__ Principal Cuddy (He said quickly)_

_**Cuddy:**__ You've got two._

_Cuddy now, easily standing on one foot again, lifted her knee to his face. House kissed, using his tongue this time. She laughed and pulled away._

_**Cuddy:**__ Uh, don't get too fresh just yet. We don't know how this is going to end, and I don't think tasting me will help. SO! What was it?_

_**House:**__ Damn, (Obviously having a hard time) it…was…yourrrrrr shoulder?_

_**Cuddy:**__ Wrong!_

_**House:**__ Damn!_

_Cuddy laughed and danced a bit around the table, thinking she should sneak a picture of him like this with her phone (But doesn't)._

_**Cuddy:**__ Okay ready? This is practically gonna be a freebie considering the compromising position I need to take._

_She climbed on top of him, not quite straddling him, but she was sure he could see what she was doing in his mind's eye. She pulled one of her bra straps down and pushed the top of her right breast to his lips. He smiled and kissed with his tongue again. She moaned._

_**Cuddy:**__ (In her smoky voice) I thought I told you to stop doing that?_

_**House:**__ I was sure I wanted to do it this time. (She laughed throatily)_

_**Cuddy:**__ Well, I'm assuming you've got the three. Care for some extra-credit? _

_**House:**__ I could use some extra-credit. (The thought of the next sexy body part, drove him crazy. It could only go up from here, he was sure)_

_Cuddy stood up, put her hands on her hips- wondering what part she should choose next. She knew his expectations were high and decided on a more affectionately intimate choice. She leaned down and let him kiss her nose (luckily he didn't lick). She pulled away._

_**House:**__ Ugh! Cuddy! (Whining)_

_**Cuddy:**__ What was it?_

_**House:**__ I don't know! (She laughed) Cuddy, come on, I know your whole body- down to the birthmark on the side of your ass!_

_She leaned down again and asked "Wanna see what it was?" "Fine" He said. She pulled the scarf off of his eyes, her face was about an inch away from his. "What was it?" He asked, still confused. She tapped her nose with her index finger and smiled._

_**House:**__ (Laughing now) –YOU-ARE-SO-STUPID!_

_He pulled her down on the sofa, digging his fingers into her ribs, making her scream and laugh at the same time. "STOP!" she yelled, still laughing._

_**House:**__ Principal Cuddy huh? Who's getting punished now?_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

* * *

Wilson came over bright and early in the morning and had bought them both breakfast.

**House:** (Extremely groggy) What? Are we married now?

**Wilson:** Just making sure you didn't kill yourself. (Handing House a coffee)

**House:** How thoughtful.

**Wilson: **(Changing his tone) The funeral is Monday, you going?

**House:** NO.

**Wilson:** You should.

**House:** As much as I would like my cane shoved up my ass, I'll pass. Trust me, Cuddy's mom is ready to rip out my balls and give them to her grandkids as hacky-sack beads. – Her sister stopped by last night.

Wilson stopped what he was doing and gave House a skeptical look.

**House:** As fun as I made that sound-she only came over to burden me with the task of identifying her sister's body. (Trying to make light of an obviously morbid request)

**Wilson:** Um, what?

**House:** Yeah, something about them not being able to see it, I don't know. She really wasn't making any sense, so I agreed to do it so she would leave.

**Wilson:** Really? That might be kinda hard to do.

**House:** I know.

* * *

It was about 2 P.M and House had agreed to meet Julia at the morgue at 2:30. Cuddy's body had arrived an hour earlier.

House was leaning both arms on his piano when he grabbed the bottle in front of him and poured two shots of Bourbon. He hadn't really contemplated the severity of the situation until now.

"I couldn't face you when you were alive, you'd think it'd be easier when you're dead" He acknowledged in his mind.

He took another shot and met Wilson in the car outside.

* * *

Wilson was quiet almost the entire ride, not knowing exactly what to say that wouldn't make the situation harder to deal with. Wilson knew House was no stranger to deflecting his real emotions. He didn't mistake House's snarky attitude and distasteful jokes for indifference.

Wilson finally parked.

**Wilson:** You want me to go in too?

**House:** Yeah, if Mommy Dearest is there, I'm going to need a shield.

House stood from the car "Here we go".

They entered the building to find both Julia and her husband quietly seated and Arlene standing, holding a tissue to her red-puffy nose and eyes. She looked up and made immediate eye contact with House…she didn't break the contact.

He couldn't read her. He didn't know if he should awkwardly try to apologize, comfort her (Wouldn't know how), or make a break for it.

**House:** I uh…here (Handing Arlene another tissue)

Arlene- Still not breaking contact- "Thank you…for doing this"

House nodded.

**Julia:** Okay, I'll go in with you to sign the papers and that's it.

Julia slowly walked in and immediately spotted a metal slab with a body covered in a white sheet. She instantly turned her body towards a counter, not wanting to see much else.

The lab technician walked him over and he dismissed her. Julia was reading through the paperwork in silence. House took a breath and slowly pulled the sheet, starting from the bottom- testing himself- silently questioning, if he was the best candidate to be doing this.

The feet- they were _hers…_he _knew._ – With that, this nightmare had become reality.

…The toes were still immaculately painted…he pulled the sheet further down the legs (silently confirming what he already knew)… As distraught as this entire thing made him, he felt he had to continue. Pulling the sheet a bit more to the body's naval, he stopped. _Her_ hips were different, as was the belly button. He scowled but continued, trying to maintain his focus. He carried on to the part of the body that sustained the most damage, trying to pull his thoughts into a more doctor-like mentality…ribs…broken…one...two…three…too many…crushed chest cavity.

From the reports, he had heard that _she_ died fairly quickly, but was sure of it now. He slowly pulled the sheet off completely and rearranged it covering her entire body up to her neck, as if _she_ was cold. Despite how her mother or sister imagined she may have appeared, her face and head were almost perfectly intact- with only a minor gash on the side of her head. He was convinced she would have survived should it have only been that…but it wasn't. He couldn't look away, slowly realizing eventually he had to. He looked for her arm under the sheet and pulled her smaller hand into his, bringing it to his lips and kissing her palm. He closed his eyes, feeling the sensation of her lifeless fingers on his face. Realizing that this is goodbye if he wasn't welcome at the funeral, he opened his eyes, brought his face nearer to hers…gently- he pinched a lock of her hair between his fingers that had run astray on her face, pushing it aside. He whispered something in Lisa's ear, completely inaudible to Julia. Finally, he kissed her nose turned and left the room.

* * *

House stood stoic with Cuddy's family and Wilson, letting them chatter about whatever arrangements that needed to be made.

Arlene approached House and started speaking to him, but he couldn't make much sense of any of it in his daze.

**Arlene:** I need you to come to the funeral. (Snapping him from his reverie)

**House:** Huh?

**Arlene:** You need to go, there's a lot to discuss.

**House:** No there isn't, especially there.

**Arlene:** There isn't much time before then, and I won't be in town for long- it has to be then. Just go…

A little while later…

House and Wilson waited until Julia and Arlene were gone before they made their way back to the car. Wilson finally asked "You okay?" House didn't respond and vomited over the side of the car.

Wilson waited patiently.

**Wilson:** All good now?

**House:** Yeah…she was…pregnant.

* * *

**Julia:** (Driving) That wasn't very subtle, mom.

**Arlene:** I know- I got frustrated. He should know, but he's one of _those, _that if you just come out and tell him, he'll run for the hills. He needs to see for himself.

Julia sighed "Yeah".

* * *

**A/N: I know, pretty harsh, but let me know what you think? Please? Also, I'm a wee bit artistic and might be able to illustrate a few scenes(pleasant ones) if I'm motivated enough Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to all that has left reviews: IHeartHouseCuddy, HughIsMagic, chloe2007, huddy-marie, housebound, Abby, Alex, and last but not least HuddyGirl. YOU guys are awesome! Sorry I didn't enable anonymous reviews until recently. I didn't know they were disabled. **

**This next section of the story (not chapter) is partly sad and partly happy (The next part. I'm not bi-polar, I swear! At least, I don't think). It has been a few days, but I've spent it working on the story and replenishing my notebook with written chapters. So, here you go! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own House…yadda yadda**

* * *

**Monday at the synagogue**

The place was overflowing with people. Family, friends, former patients, colleagues-Some House knew, most he didn't. Uncomfortable enough as he was, he tried to stay as far back as possible- away from inquiring eyes. Every fellow, every worker- down to the night janitors, were there. He spotted Wilson in the front, conversing with other mourners. House had never wished he was invisible…MORE, than he did right then. His height and cane attracted the unwanted attention. "Stupid cane" He thought to himself. He stared at the floor, trying not to lock eyes with anyone. "Where is that old bat? What does she want?" he mumbled to himself. Then he remembered something- He looked around "Too many people" he murmured. He slowly crept to the front of the synagogue (actively searching). And there she was, slumped in her seat. Even with the posture, he could tell she had grown. She wasn't crying or even moving. She ignored everyone that had waved or spoken to her. She just stared at the floor, much like he was doing just minutes before.

There was much expressed grief and sympathy from all that were there- and silent hugs from most who didn't know what to say. A baby started shrieking and a woman that he could only assume was an aunt, tried to console her. "HER…it was a girl…why did I notice that?" Minutes passed and the baby was passed from person to person, each trying their own hand at soothing the incessant wailer. The slightly older girl promptly stood and pulled a pacifier and small blanket from a bag and gave them to the baby.

**An aunt:** Rachel sweetie, if you knew that was what your sister wanted, why did you let her cry for so long?

The girl sat back down and said nothing.

The baby had dark hair and radiant eyes. He noticed after the baby had calmed and finally unclenched them…He couldn't distinguish the color though, not from where he was standing.

"Rachel's sister…_Cuddy's baby" _House mouthed, putting the pieces together in virtually the easiest puzzle he's ever attempted.

**Arlene:** There you are (She tapped his arm) - Thank you for listening.

**House:** Yep, who is that? (Pointing with his cane to the roughly- eight month old, snuggling into Rachel's side)

**Arlene:** That's Emma, _Lisa's baby. _Can we head to the back, over there (Pointing)

They walked down a narrow hall for privacy, and came to a halt when everyone was out of sight.

**Arlene:** Lisa had a baby while you were…"gone".

**House:** I see that, in-vitro? Or a boyfriend that EVERYONE neglected to tell me about? (He angrily questioned)

**Arlene:** No, none of that.

Arlene squinted uncomfortably-biting her lip and resenting the fact of having to be the one to make such a revelation.

**House:** What then? Abducted by aliens…or Immaculate Conception, ARLENE! (Louder now)

**Arlene:** You remember when you put a gaping hole in her house? She was about 2 ½ months along then, but didn't realize because of all the crap that was going on. When she did, you had already done what you did. She figured not telling you or anyone else here, anything, would be for the best. (She paused, looking into his eyes for a reaction. Speaking with her hands now for emphasis)…Do the math-

**House:** I can do the math Arlene!

**Arlene:** For the record, I wanted you to know a long time ago. Thought it might help you grow up…

**House:** Ha! Well, thank you for the bout of confidence…and for letting me know NOWWW! (Sarcastically stressing the word)

Wilson spotted the two and approached them.

**House:** YOU! You knew! You're the one she spoke to!

**Wilson:** NO! She didn't tell me anything, I swear! (Holding his hands up)

House's nostrils were flaring a bit now.

**House:** Of course she didn't- you would've tried to marry her.

Their conversation was cut short by a child screaming. They looked over and saw Rachel having a fit in Julia's arms. She was hitting and pulling her aunt's hair- screaming something he couldn't quite make out. He would have laughed at the sight of Julia getting beat up if it weren't for the fact that he was just as upset as the girl. Julia called for back-up and her husband and one other man- came to help. Rachel ran passed the man and kicked her uncle in the leg- running to the front of the building, with everyone watching her. House and Wilson moved with the group of people following a screaming Rachel.

**Rachel:** I WANT TO SEE MOMMY! I WANT-TO-SEE-HER-NOW!

**An aunt:** Rachel honey, look, there's your mother (Pointing to a huge, beautiful portrait of Lisa, smiling-that stood beside her closed casket)

**Rachel:** THAT-IS-NOT-MOMMY! (She screamed, knocking the picture over and splaying herself over it, on the floor)

Rachel covered her head with her arms and cried. It was true, it wasn't her mother, but in that moment she pretended it was. Her mother-looking up at her-soothing her. Her mommy had those special comforting eyes that you could get lost in and feel instantly better.

**Julia:** Rachel honey, come on.

**Rachel:** No! (Lifting her head) You keep saying she's in the box, and I want to see her…now hahowwwwwwww… (Crying)

**Julia:** You can't see inside the casket, Rachel…I'm sorry.

**Rachel:** Why not? Please, PLEASE, Aunt Julia (begging from the floor), before you put mommy in the dirt.

**Julia:** Rachel! YOU CAN'T!

Knowing that no child should see anybody in that sort of condition- much less their own parent, but in a time of her own grief, Julia didn't know how to communicate the right words to the girl. Rachel quieted, composed herself, and walked to the back hallway- sitting where no one was. She held her face in her hands when she heard a *thump* that startled her and she looked up with her tear stained face. A tall man with a cane was looking down at her.

**House:** You gonna run if I sit down? My leg hurts.

Rachel said nothing but scooted over on the bench.

**House:** You know, your mom isn't really in that box over there either.

**Rachel:** Then, where is she?

**House:** She's… (Puffed his cheeks) gone, just gone.

**Rachel:** She's dead! I know what dead means…I just want to see her face.

**House:** Well, that's why your aunt doesn't want you to look inside. She's afraid that your mom's face doesn't still look like…her face. (Trying to break things down as best as he could)

Rachel looked at him questioningly.

**House:** Your mom got really hurt. That's why she died. Your Auntie Julia thinks your mom might look too…scary for you to see, and give you nightmares with decades worth of much needed therapy.

**Rachel:** Oh. (Looking at her feet sadly but seemingly to somewhat understand)

**House:** I'll tell you what though…

**Rachel:** What?

**House:** There's nothing wrong with your mom's face…just part of her body is hurt.

**Rachel:** What part of her body?

**House:** Her uh...

Trying to indicate on his own body, circling his chest with his index and finally settling on what to say.

**House:** Her Heart.(Expelling a huge breath)

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to stop it here. The next chapter starts with a flashback but continues at the temple. Review please? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Continued…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own House**

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

**Chicago**

Cuddy had taken a position as department head of endocrinology at Advocate Illinois Masonic Medical Center. It was less stress, and she was seeing patients regularly. She was surprisingly okay with the work- just so very fatigued, ALL of the time. On most days, she felt guilty when she came home because of her inability to devout herself entirely to her daughter, Rachel. She had just turned five and recently lucked her way into a respectable magnet school by process of lottery. Cuddy was relieved by this, fearing the costs of private school, given she had no choice but to take a drastic pay cut when she left her old job. Sure as Dean of PPTH- she was used to a lavish life-style, but she was okay where she was now. She was comfortable, and was willing to do anything she could to make things work.

Cuddy was five months pregnant now and significantly showing through her lab coat. Still unsure of how she even felt about her unexpected pregnancy, she was happy most days, especially when she felt the baby move. Though, she still had her sad hormonal days…days where she cried at Foundation for A Better Life and ASPCA commercials.

One weekend morning, Cuddy was finally looking forward to catching up on some sleep when a fully awake and fully energized Rachel burst into her room and jumped on her mother's bed.

**Rachel:** GOOOOOOD Morning Mommy!

**Lisa:** Huh? Yeah, mmmorning. Rachel, can you just let mommy sleep a little while longer?

**Rachel:** But then who's going to get me breakfast? I love breakfast (She said smiling)

**Lisa:** Ugh, fine! Did you brush your teeth?

**Rachel:** Yesssssss…

**Lisa:** Let me smell…

Rachel leaned in and harshly exhaled in her mother's face "HAAAAAAAAAA"

**Lisa:** Ohhh! Liar!

Rachel laughed loudly.

**Lisa:** What do you want me to make today?

**Rachel:** I WANT FRENCH TOAST!

**Lisa:** Mmmmm, French toast…

**A little while later…**

They sat together and ate, happily watching cartoons.

**Lisa:** Oh, OW! (She said, holding the side of her protruding belly) Rachel, feel this… (Rachel placed her hand under her Lisa's)

**Lisa:** Feel it?

Rachel squealed with joy.

**Rachel:** It feels like the baby is trying to run away!

**Lisa:** Either the baby really likes French toast, or REALLY hates it.

They both laughed.

* * *

**One lovely Wednesday school and work night**

**Rachel:** I finished my homework mommy. You wanna…you wanna watch cartoons with me, before um, dinner?

Lisa noticing that Rachel had developed a slight stutter, undoubtedly from school, figuring she was just mimicking other children and that the phase would pass.

**Lisa:** Sure Hun (Plopping herself on the sofa and rubbing her slightly swollen feet. She yawned)

A few minutes later, Rachel turned around to find her mother completely asleep, so she ever so quietly crept to the kitchen.

**Half an hour later**

**Rachel: **(Screaming) OW! OW! OW! AHHHHHH!

Lisa jumped up to find the entire house filled with smoke and the smoke detectors blaring.

**Lisa:** RACHEL! (She sprinted to the kitchen and spotted Rachel in the corner of the room. She held her wrist and extended her slightly burned hand to her mother)

Lisa acted quickly, running on adrenaline- she picked Rachel up and took her outside. "STAY HERE!"

Lisa went back in and saw the half burned, half raw, frozen pizza with the cardboard still stuck to the bottom- sticking partially out of the smoking oven. She tended to Rachel, cleared the area and aired out the house.

**A little while later, sitting on the grass outside…**

**Rachel:** Are you mad at me?

**Lisa:** I am…a little bit. You know to never touch the stove…or oven…or microwave! If you need something, you know to ask. I don't understand why you tried to do it by yourself.

**Rachel:** I was hungry and you were sleeping.

**Lisa:** Well, you should've woken me up…and I think you did what you did ONLY BECAUSE I was sleeping.

**Rachel:** Yeah… (Her bottom lip trembling) I'm (choking back a sob) I'm sorry.

**Lisa:** It's not okay, but I forgive you. No more trying to be sneaky alright? Look at what happens (holds up Rachel's hurt hand)

**Rachel:** Alright mommy.

**Lisa:** Come on (Standing and helping Rachel up); let's go to McDonald's since I can't stand the thought of cleaning anything else.

**Rachel:** Yay!

**Lisa:** This is not a reward! (Holding her index finger up in front of Rachel) Mommy is just tired…and hungry.

**Rachel:** I know (Smiles).

* * *

Lisa Cuddy was now seven ½ months pregnant. She opted not to know the sex of the baby until birth and the pregnancy had been luckily uneventful, progressing without a hitch. Lisa felt significantly heavier and had already developed a "waddle" type walk that Rachel found endlessly entertaining.

There was a medical conference in downtown that weekend that she was obligated to attend. Lisa decided to take Rachel along and stayed at a hotel- figuring they'd enjoy the lakeshore when she didn't have to work. After checking in, they decided to go for a walk at a near-by park. After reaching a small pond, Lisa sat down on a bench for a rest and kept her eye on Rachel, who was throwing pieces of her breakfast muffin that she had saved in a napkin-to a little family of near-by ducks.

She laughed at her daughter's silly antics as she imitated the ducks- walking around.

**Rachel:** Look mom, they look like you! QUACK!

**Lisa:** Gee, thanks kid.

Lisa was enjoying the late summer breeze, wearing a lovely white sundress and closing her eyes a moment- slowly inhaling the fresh air. She opened her eyes and continued watching Rachel. She was picking flowers and excitedly yelling to her mother about her plans of making a crown.

A slightly stronger gust blew and pushed Lisa's curls to the front of her face. She gently shook her head and pushed her hair from her face with her hand. Her smile quickly disappeared as she spotted a familiar face, just a few yards away- down the bike path. Lisa panicked, looking around for something to hide her not-so-small baby bump, in case he spotted them.

**Lisa:** (Frantically whispering) RACHEL...RACHEL! (Desperately trying to get the girl's attention)

Rachel looked at her mother with a funny face, wondering the cause of her mother's suddenly strange behavior.

**Rachel:** WHAT! (She yelled) I-CAN'T-HEAR-YOU!

Lisa's cheeks flushed in frustration and anxiety as she noticed Wilson and a team of well-known doctors slowly approaching.

**Lisa:** COME HERE! (Still whispering)

Rachel dragged her feet to her mother, assuming she had already decided it was time to leave. She was obviously reluctant to, since she wasn't nearly finished assembling her flower crown.

Lisa, trying to time her next actions precisely- when the group of doctors was nearest to them. Keeping her eye on them, she said to Rachel "Rachel, can you help me tie my shoes?"

**Rachel:** (Looks down) But mom, you're not wearing any laces.

**Lisa:** Oh um, It feels like I have a rock in my shoe. Can you help me get it out? I can't reach.

Rachel bent down, as did Lisa (As much as her belly would permit), successfully going un-noticed by the group of doctors passing by.

**Rachel:** There's nothing there mommy.

**Lisa:** Thanks sweetie, it must have already fallen out.

**Rachel:** (Lifting a single eyebrow) you're acting crazy mommy.

**Lisa:** _You have no idea _(she thought) I know, I'm sorry.

Lisa leaned back and let out a sigh of relief. Rachel stared (scrutinizing), and commented on her mother's awkward sitting position- her legs splayed open with her dress draped over her knees.

**Rachel:** Why do you keep sitting like that? Close your legs, it's not lady-like.

**Lisa:** I can't, the baby is in the way.

**Rachel:** Well, you look silly.

**Lisa:** Aren't you a bag full of insults today? I think you need a nap…cuz I know I do.

* * *

They had lunch and Lisa was ready to head back to her room for a much needed nap, when her cellphone rang. It was Wilson, she answered.

**Wilson:** Hey Lise.

**Lisa:** Hey James.

**Wilson:** I'm happy you answered. Well, I'm in Chicago for a medical conference, and I was wondering if you'd like to catch up…maybe dinner or something? I've got something for Rachel and wanted to give it to her.

**Lisa:** Oh, that's sweet, I'm afraid I can't. Um, Rachel caught a stomach bug and gave it to me and we are both pretty, um, miserable. (Making a cringing face)

**Wilson:** Oh! I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe I should stop by with some soup or crackers or something.

**Lisa:** NO! Uh, no that's okay James. I was surprisingly stocked and well prepared. We're good, thanks…I'm sorry we can't see you though, we really miss you.

**Wilson:** Don't worry about it Lise, just get better. I really miss you guys too (Sadly). Maybe next time?

**Lisa:** Definitely.

Lisa hung up, feeling overwhelmingly guilty.

**Rachel:** You _lied._

**Lisa:** Yes, I did.

**Rachel:** You said it's not good to lie.

**Lisa:** It's not.

**Rachel:** Then why did you do it?

**Lisa:** Because I didn't want him to find out I was pregnant.

**Rachel:** So you lied about _two_ things?

**Lisa:** No, I'm not lying about it, I'm just not telling him or anyone in New Jersey.

**Rachel:** Submission is betraywall.

**Lisa:** It's "omission is betrayal".

**Rachel:** Yeah, that.

Lisa sighed, knowing the truth in the words all too well. "She really is too smart for her age" she thought, watching Rachel finish off the last of her apple dippers, and wondering how she was going to avoid Wilson- or anyone else for that matter- the entire weekend.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

**The synagogue**

**Rachel:** Ovulation is betrayal!

**House:** Huh? I suppose to some, it might be, but I think you mean "omission is betrayal"?

**Rachel:** Yes! No one wants to tell me what really happened to mommy. They keep leaving that part out. They are a bunch of betrayers.

**House:** I hear you (Feeling the sting of his own betrayal), but I think they're doing it because they think they're protecting you. Plus, most of them are pretty loopy to begin with.

Rachel silently nodded.

* * *

The temple had significantly emptied. All who were left were Cuddy's immediate family- still wrapping up their "goodbyes" and tears.

**Julia:** Come on Rachel, it's time to get going (Carrying Emma who had fallen asleep)

House had yet to come within ten feet of the baby- Subconsciously waiting for something he wasn't sure of yet.

**Rachel:** No, not yet (Calmly).

**Julia:** Sweets, it's late.

**House:** I'll keep an eye on her if you want to get going. I'm staying late- waiting for Wilson anyway.

Wilson had volunteered and was micro-managing how the burial would be carried out the next morning.

**House:** I'm pretty sure he won't mind if we take Rachel home. (Noticing that that last part bothered Rachel) Um, we can take her to your house (Correcting himself).

**Julia:** Oh okay, are you sure you don't mind? (Too exhausted to say "no")

**House:** Nope.

**Julia:** Alright, thanks House.

* * *

Everyone had left. Wilson was in the office area of the temple.

**House:** (Hobbled down the walkway, to the front of the building) Come on sprog.

Rachel followed him.

He looked around again- making sure the coast was clear and began unlocking the top part of the casket.

**Rachel:** Wha- What are you doing?

**House:** Giving you what you beat your family up for. You do want to see her, still?

**Rachel:** Y-Yes.

**House:** Remember, this is what you wanted okay?

House opened the lid and looked down- giving her body a once over- making sure she still looked fine. She did, just a bit more "cleaned up" and her injuries were well hidden under her dress.

**Rachel:** (Powerfully exhaling) Yes…okay, I want to.

House picked her up and leaned her small, nearly fifty pound body on the casket. He hoped with everything he had in him, that he was giving the girl closure and not traumatizing her.

Rachel looked down.

**Rachel:** She doesn't look…scary… (She caressed her mother's face with her small hand) She looks like she does…when she's sleeping (She whispered)

**House:** Yeah, I know (whispering back)

**Rachel:** She won't wake up…this time? (She stated, but hoped it were more a question)

**House:** No, no she won't… (He replied as Rachel gently gave her mother's arm a nudge…just in case)

Rachel stared silently for a few more minutes.

**Rachel:** Take a picture…

**House:** Wha?

**Rachel:** With your phone, please?

**House:** Alright (pulling out his phone and complying to her request- Attempting to try and ease the girl's misery, as it mirrored his own).

**House:** All done?

**Rachel:** Wait. (Rachel leaned in and kissed her mother several places on her face- whispering) One for your cheek…other cheek…another for your chin…and a big one for your nose (lastly kissing her mother's nose while reciting their little ritual that her mother had done to her hundreds of times before bed)…I…love you.

House felt his body as if it were gelatin, hearing Rachel's parting words.

**House:** Okay (He whispered and set her down)

Rachel nodded and walked to the back hall.

House looked to Lisa one last time.

"Lisa, I'm sssorry…so, so sorry" He paused. He leaned over and whispered "I'm done…done being a fuck-up…I promise". He gave her one last gentle kiss on her lips "I love you". He closed the casket. House walked to the back hall, joining Wilson and Rachel.

**Wilson:** Let's go.

House nodded and followed two steps behind them both. He reached into his pocket, pulling out two pill bottles and tossed- sinking them in the trash next to the door.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! That was rough. Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! They keep me going. I really appreciate them. If I could send you guys cookies I would lol. This chapter is sort of short but leads to a lonnnnnnnnng one. I have awhile to go with this story, so there's an end, but we're no-where near it. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House**

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

**Chicago**

Lisa was 8 months pregnant now and definitely in the nesting stage. She scrubbed every inch of the House on hand-and-foot and ate her lunch over the sink. She decorated the baby's room yellow with a baby duck theme and painted a tree in the corner- that actually came out really nice.

Rachel expressed a modicum of jealousy and asked when her mother would be doing the same to her room. Lisa thought this was adorable, as the sibling rivalry had already commenced before the second child had even been added to the mix.

**Rachel:** When is the baby coming out?

**Lisa:** When the baby is ready to.

**Rachel:** It's not ready yet? It's been in there forever!

**Lisa:** I know- it FEELS like forever.

**Rachel:** When the baby gets out, can it, um, play with my tea set? Can we, um, have a tea party?

**Lisa:** (Amused) Soon, when the baby gets bigger- if he or she wants to. Right now the baby is too little.

**Rachel:** Oh, (a little disappointed) well, can the baby watch me have a tea party?

**Lisa:** (Smiling) Yes, the baby can watch you have a tea party.

**Rachel:** Yay!

**Lisa:** Come on, let's get ready for bed.

**Rachel:** Awwwwwwwwww (dragging her feet to the bathroom)

* * *

Rachel had taken a bath and Lisa was in the process of tucking her in.

**Lisa:** Do you want me to read you a story?

**Rachel:** Ummmm no, I want you to tell me um, about… (Hesitant but finally having to courage to ask)

**Lisa:** About what honey?

Rachel had been reluctant from asking earlier because of her mother's obvious tense body language toward the mention of_ his_ name.

**Rachel:** About…House?

**Lisa:** What about him? (Guilt sinking in)

**Rachel:** Where did he go?

**Lisa:** He's back in New Jersey with Wilson and everyone else.

**Rachel:** No, I mean (still hesitating), you got sad when I showed you his picture I found…or when someone says his name…and you never say it. He used to almost, um, live in our house…and give me food and he, um, didn't come back.

**Lisa:** I…he…he made me sad. So we're not friends anymore.

**Rachel:** Why?

**Lisa:** Because he was mean to me.

**Rachel:** Well, he's still my friend…He wasn't mean to me.

**Lisa:** I know baby, I know… (Sadly) Did you want to ask me anything else?

**Rachel:** (Points her index finger to her chin dimple) Ummmm no, I don't think so, that's it.

Lisa was thankful for the child's ability to accept simple answers.

**Lisa:** Alright, you ready for bed?

**Rachel:** YES!

Lisa pulled her daughter's blanket up to Rachel's shoulders.

**Lisa:** Okay, you get one kissy on your cheek *MUAH* (turning Rachel's head slightly), other cheek *MUAH*…one for you head *MUAH*…chin *MUAH*…and one BIG ONE FOR YOUR NOSE! *MUAH* (Exaggerating the kissing sound)

Rachel giggled and Lisa stood to turn off the light.

**Rachel:** Goodnight mommy (Looking to her mother's pregnant silhouette now)

**Lisa: **Goodnight baby.

* * *

Lisa retired to her room and went to draw herself a bath. As soon as she started the water, she disrobed.

"_OW!" _(Startled) She suddenly held the side of her belly, _"Oh, OW!" _She tensed. _ "Oh come on baby, give me a break."_ The baby was shifting, stretching, and kicking at full force now.

"_Ow…ow…" _Lisa started to cry…"_OWWWW!" (_Sobbing). ..Not from the pain, but from the weight of her own guilt. It felt like both children were reprimanding her for her decisions.

She held her hand over her mouth…"_OW! "She_ suddenly felt overwhelmingly alone. She had been thinking about him for a while now, but using Rachel and baby preparation- as a distraction from thinking too much about it…and him. It had finally caught up to her…her hormones, her guilt, her anger, her fear, her longing, her love…

She sat on the edge of the tub and cried. She missed him so much and hated herself for it. She hated herself for having doubts- For making a decision and having a hard time sticking to her guns about it…

After Lisa calmed, she sat in the water. Her large belly peaked from the water like an island, as the suds floated around her. The baby still kicked (Much softer now) and she could see the movement through her skin.

"_I'm so sorry baby…this is a big mess."_ She said with glassy eyes and a red nose- caressing her tummy.

* * *

It had been a few days now, and Lisa's internal struggle had only intensified by the hour. She wasn't sure if it was hormones or some sort of biological or chemical need to seek out the father of her baby, but she felt an overwhelming urge to see him.

"_What am I doing? I must be crazy…come on this is stupid…I don't need to- SHIT!"_ She fought with herself.

And within two hours she had booked a train ticket to New Jersey. She had arranged for Rachel to stay with her neighbor and colleague, Sandra. Sandra had a daughter a similar age to Rachel and they had befriended one another.

* * *

She left the next morning. The entire train ride, she mentally cursed herself. _"I don't HAVE to see him…I'll just get there and the temptation will be gone…I'll see everything and remember…and finally be done with it…HOPEFULLY…Ugh! Shit!" _ The baby kicked. _"Oh baby…I wish you could tell me what to do…what you want me to do_." She silently said, looking out the window- watching the trees whiz by.

* * *

Lisa had checked into a hotel far from Princeton and looked at her watch. It was just after noon and she was hungry. She caught a quick lunch, but within 20 minutes, it already felt like she hadn't eaten anything at all. She had taken a taxi to the penitentiary and stood in front of the entrance. Lisa took a deep breath and shut her eyes. The baby kicked again forcefully. _"Okay, okay…" _she said aloud, as if the baby had given her the final nudge to walk into the building. She checked in, went through the process of being "pat down" (No scanners because of her obvious delicate condition). She found herself in some sort of "meet n' greet" room. They didn't have the telephones and plexi-glass windows between the inmates and visitors, like she had seen in movies.

The guard looked, handing her I.D. back to her "Lisa Cuddy?" He asked, holding his pen to a form.

**Lisa:** Yes, um but don't put that, put something else.

**Guard:** Like what?

**Lisa:** I don't know, put…Emma…Emma House.

**Guard:** Whatever lady. Be whoever you want to be.

Lisa flinched after reciting her child's potential name…if it was indeed a girl.

The guard stamped some papers and asked again.

**Guard:** Gregory House right?

She nodded and when he left, she stood and made her way to the large window that had taken up majority of the room. (To keep a watchful eye over all the inmates in the courtyard, she guessed)

Lisa looked around at all the orange jumpsuits…searching…_the one with the cane_…_yes…there he was._

He wasn't nearly as far from the window as everyone else, and she was sure he'd be able to spot her if he just glanced up.

He was leaning against a wall, smoking a cigarette. His hair was longer and he looked bigger…bulkier, but not exaggeratedly over-done. _"He must have spent a lot of time working out…here" _She thought.

He carried his familiarly same serious expression, but for some reason he seemed more intimidating- though she wasn't in the least bit scared- like she thought she would be. Her heart beat incredibly fast when she saw the guard approach him- alerting him of his visitor.

He seemed surprised, flicked the end of his cigarette and stepped on it- Walking with the guard into the building.

Lisa felt herself panicking and was suddenly very aware of the sweat under her soles of her feet and behind her neck. She suddenly started to see yellow spots…

Lisa held herself up- leaning on the window and her other arm holding the underside of her protruding belly.

Breathing wasn't coming easy and everything was starting to fade from sight and sound…slowly.

Then she remembered…on her way in- the bathroom. Lifting her rubbery feeling legs, she moved in the direction she thought it was in. Lisa pushed the door and by now, could only see silhouettes of shapes around her…

"_Hot, hot…it's too hot."_ She said as she slid down the bathroom wall.

That was it.

* * *

The guard and House entered the visiting area.

**Guard:** She was just here. (Looking around)

**House:** Who?

**Guard:** Some lady. She was giving me a hard time and said to tell you her name was…Emma? She was pregnant…I think?

**House:** (Not recognizing whom it might've been) Who? A lawyer?

**Guard:** I don't know. She didn't look like it. Let me check around.

**House:** I don't know…I kinda think you're just luring me away with imaginary women, so you could take advantage of me.

**Guard:** You wish…

The guard checked the entire lounge and security area for the woman he had seen earlier, but found no one.

**Guard:** Sorry, maybe she'll come back.

**House:** Yeah, whatever. (He turned and went back into the courtyard)

* * *

Lisa had awoken on the cold bathroom floor of the penitentiary- slightly discombobulated. An older woman (Most likely a relative of an inmate), dabbing her face with cold water and a paper towel.

**Woman:** Are you alright, dear? They called 911, and you've been out a few minutes.

**Lisa:** I'm…I'm fine. A few minutes?

**Woman:** I saw you stumble in here and found you on the floor…

**Lisa:** I'm fine, I'm okay…I just have to get out of here.

She stood and swiftly dashed to the door.

**Woman:** Wait dear, you shouldn't get up so-

The door swung.

Lisa raced out of the penitentiary, determined to make herself scarce, before the ambulance showed up.

Two minutes it took, and she was gone. No one knowing the wiser that she had been there at all…no one that mattered.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

**A/N: OH, THE DRAMA! Leave a review….PLEASE *Wink* *Wink***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: More, more and more. Thank you guys:**

**HuddyGirl- Sorry it's making you cry LOL. Thank you for your kind words…they keep me going.**

**Abby- Thanks a bunch!**

**Alex- I truly enjoyed your comments and couldn't agree with you more about the last one. Life is precious and we all go around like we have forever- you never know what can happen…I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I love Cuddy's character and still consider her essential despite how the show is now. So even though she's dead in this story, I wanted it to be heavily influenced by her.**

**Chloe- Thanks for reviewing and making sure I'm on my game : )**

**IHeartHouseCuddy- Thank you for reviewing as much as you have. I find myself looking forward to what you say to me lol. Oh and yes, it is too late but better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all right? (So cliché lol) I like the drama, so I can assure you there will be plenty but as for the sad stuff I will usually try to ease you into and out of it…as best I can. My aim isn't to have anyone want to shoot themselves *eeek***

**Also I'm on twitter, if you'd like to harass me about hurrying up lol Raquel_ _09**

**Disclaimer: Don't own House.**

* * *

After House and Wilson had dropped Rachel off at her presumably new home, Wilson proceeded in the direction of House's apartment.

**House:** I don't want to go home.

**Wilson:** (Pulling off to the side of the street) Errr okay, where do you want to go?

**House:** That's just it…I don't know. Normally when I feel like shit, I pop a few pills and head to the nearest pub. Suddenly, that all seems…pointless now…

He paused.

**House:** Feels like there's more meaningful or important shit I should be doing. (Letting out a sad laugh) Leave it to Cuddy to be able to make people feel guilty even after she's gone, eh?

**Wilson:** Yeah, Cuddy was…IS special.

**House:** Yeah…

They sat in silence a few minutes- both lost in thought, not at all paying mind to how awkward they probably looked. House's stomach let out a loud rumble.

**Wilson:** Alright, food it is. (Starting to drive) Burgers or pancakes at 11 P.M.?

**House:** Pancakes…AND burgers.

**Wilson:** Golden Nugget it is.

* * *

They sat at the 24 hour diner like they've done a million times before, but in no way under the same circumstances. House had indeed ordered pancakes and a bacon steak burger with cheddar. Wilson ordered eggs benedict with sausage and hash-browns.

**House:** Make the pancakes- blueberry, with the sauce on top. (To the waitress)

**Waitress:** No problem, I'll be right back with your order.

Wilson noticed the change in order- not his usual. He called him out on it.

**Wilson:** Blueberry pancakes?

**House:** Yeah, she liked ordering them from here.

**Wilson:** Oh. (Wishing he could retract the question)

**House:** (Sad laugh) How…how am I supposed to continue on…going day after motherfucking day, without asking myself; what would Cuddy DO? How fucking pathetic is that?

**Wilson:** I don't know really…I've heard it gets easier with time.

**House:** Ohhh right…TIME- yeah, thank God for time, because we've got plenty of it…It probably would've been better if I had never known her at all.

**Wilson:** You, never having met Cuddy? You'd probably be homeless.

**House:** But a lot fucking happier than I am right now…AND she'd be ALIVE.

**Wilson:** Yeah, I suppose you're right. Well, it's never too late to be homeless. Redeem yourself in a life of transience.

**House:** Yeah, at the rate I'm going, it would make for an easy transition.

The food came and after the waitress had them situated, she left. They ate…

**Wilson:** What about the baby?

**House:** What about it?

**Wilson:** It…she…isn't _she_ yours?

**House:** Ha! I can't wipe my own ass without leaving skid marks-

**Wilson:** WOAH! EATING!

**House:** (Grinning at Wilson's disgust) How am I supposed to deal with _IT? _(He paused) Her mother had the right idea…she'd be better never knowing my heartless ass. Plus, I royally screwed up her mom's life…her sister's…hers- Although, she can't realize it yet. One day, she might be stupid enough to try and believe that none of it was my fault…it was…IS.

House paused and pensively stirred his straw in the glass.

**House:** I'm having enough trouble as it is dealing with the shit that I've done already. I'm done. I'm done fucking everything up, and I don't need more opportunities to do it…I'm already two steps from laying my head on a train track…

**Wilson:** One- No more Inception references- you won't wake up from limbo.

Two- You think she's better off being passed around Cuddy's family and probably split up from her sister? Arlene can't keep up. Julia has already got three…AND a husband. Who's next? Some aunt or second cousin that neither of us knows?

**House:** What? You want them?

**Wilson:** (Laughing now) You would.

**House:** Would what?

**Wilson:** Hand you responsibilities over to me and breathe easy about it. The only downfall for YOU is- you wouldn't want to come over anymore.

**House:** They ARE NOT my responsibilities. They were Cuddy's. If she didn't take care of that before she died then, sorry. I'm gonna leave the pineapples where ever they land (Releasing a loud sigh)…my name probably isn't on the kid's birth certificate… She didn't even tell me she was pregnant-

Then there it was- One of House's epiphanies, but one of an entirely different sort.

**Wilson:** What? (Looking at House give his "look")

**House:** What did they say the kid's name was?

**Wilson:** The baby? Uh, Emma…I think.

Right then, House remembered what the guard had told him- that day, almost a year ago.

She had come to him- he knew it now. She came and left, undoubtedly after seeing him…possibly regretting having been there at all…pregnant. House's mind whizzed with more unanswered questions. He tightly shut his eyes.

**Wilson:** You okay?

**House:** Yeah, we a- you done?

**Wilson:** Yeah. Check, please! (To waitress)

House and Wilson left the diner after Wilson left a generous tip. They drove' to House's apartment.

**House:** That was too much.

**Wilson:** What?

**House:** The tip.

**Wilson:** No it wasn't. The waitress, bus boys, and cook- split gratuity.

**House:** If you want to go back and offer to pay their rent, then by all means-

**Wilson:** (Pulling up to House's door) Be up bright and early for the burial. I'm driving you.

**House:** (Getting out and slamming the door) NO MORE! (He yelled into the midnight air)

Wilson shook his head and left for home.

* * *

House walked into his apartment with the realization that he desperately needed a shift in thoughts before he headed to bed. He needed a distraction to ease his tormented mind. He really didn't want to linger on the details of recent events as he slept…much like when Cuddy would make them watch an hour of Dora the Explorer on Netflix before bed after catching a suspenseful episode of The Walking Dead…She hated zombies.

He smiled then quickly frowned. _Would there be no end! Shit! _He thought, still looking around, he spotted it…there…porn, perfect. In his mind, there was nothing better to corrupt his dreams than some naughty co-ed getting plowed by her professor for a promising grade.

House popped off his sneakers, put the DVD in and sat on the sofa. He poured himself a glass of scotch and put his feet up- crossing them at his ankles. He took a sip and went to set the glass down on the end table…_No coaster- Lisa doesn't like that- _he thought then yelled "SHIT! COME ON PLAY!" (Frantically tapping the PLAY button on the remote- begging for his mind to be carried off- anywhere else then where it was at the moment)

The movie started and House's posture relaxed when he spotted the busty student giving her "Professor" lame excuses over why she couldn't do her homework…And him- spouting cheesy one-liners over a "make-up" exam.

A little while later, after the movie had "served its purpose", House still sat- staring at the screen. His eyes slowly closed. Though he kept blinking them back open- the post ejaculate slumber was inevitable and sleep stole him away from the present…

* * *

**A/N: Short but necessary. I split the chapters up but will post the next one promptly. Thanks again!**

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Strong sexual adult content in this one. I'll put an (*) where it starts and ends; If you'd like to skip or for some reason are offended by self-gratification. Also, I don't know much about fertility treatment regimens and their relation to ovulation cycles...but for the sake of it, humor me.  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House.**

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_His eyes slowly closed. Though he kept blinking them back open- the post ejaculate slumber was in evitable and sleep stole him away from the present…_

***FLASHBACK***

**2006**

The Princeton Plainsboro employee committee had organized a team building camping trip at a not-so-near forest preserve, about 160 something miles away. The Hospital was a hubbub of those excitedly sharing their plans on who was riding with whom and who was unfortunately stuck scheduled to work- covering for whichever doctor they needed to cover for.

House-already frustrated and fed-up due to an excess of hospital staff trying to use him into conning their boss into letting them go:

**House:** (Yelling over balcony at the many hospital staff) Don't come to me or Cuddy asking if you can go to this catastrophe waiting to happen. The answer is simple. If you have someone to cover your ass, you can go. If you don't, tough noogies, we'll fill you in on Cuddy's drunken fire-side strip show, when we get back.

**Cuddy:** HOUSE! (Looking up at him from the ground floor)

* * *

Cuddy was in her office- finishing up paperwork and scheduled treatment approvals when House- ever so casually barged in.

**House:** Cuddles baby! I'm looking forward to all the CUDDLES we'll be sharing this weekend.

**Cuddy:** *Humph* right… (Slamming a drawer)

**House:** ALL night long…ALL NIGHT! (Obnoxiously singing)

**Cuddy:** House, get out…the only reason why I agreed to let you go is because I need you to give me my shots. (Referring to her gonadotropin shots that he's covertly been injecting her daily with)

**House:** Yes, you neeeeeed me…in more way than one. (Waggling his eyebrows)

**Cuddy:** Alright, my sexual harassment quota has been filled for the day. Good job, you can leave now.

House smirked, put a loli-pop in his mouth, turned and left.

**Cuddy:** IDIOT! Perfect fucking timing… (She griped, referring to the trip correlating with the timing of her shots)

* * *

Cuddy put her hair in a ponytail and changed into her purple and white jogging pants with its matching sweater- over a white sleeveless workout shirt. She grabbed a few important papers and left some post-it's on her computer screen with instructions on how to navigate her desk. Putting the things in her duffle bag, she walked to the hospital entrance, where she agreed to meet Wilson so they could carpool.

They walked together to Cuddy's mid-size SUV, where they saw an annoyingly aloof House…loitering- leaning next to his car that was parked next to hers.

Wilson packed the car while Cuddy looked at House questioningly: "_Are you coming?"_ She asked.

**House:** Yeah, meet you guys there (Tapping the hood of his car).

**Cuddy:** No, you won't (Trying to hide her nervousness).

**House:** Why not?

**Cuddy:** House, your car is a piece of shit and doesn't go faster than Wilson's mo-ped.

**Wilson & House both:** HEY!

**Cuddy:** Sorry, I calls em' as I sees em'- Just come with us so I can make sure you actually get there safe…*COUGH* Um, so I can keep an eye on you.

House smiled- she scowled. Wilson looked at them both, trying to understand her insistence on House even coming at all.

**House:** Fine, Cuddles (Getting in the SUV's back seat)

Cuddy climbed into the front passenger seat and Wilson drove as they departed for the camp site.

They sat in silence for a few minutes when Cuddy started fiddling with the radio stations… finally settling on the one she had it on in the first place. A few more minutes passed and she went to change the station again…

**House:** WILL YOU STOP IT!

**Cuddy:** What? I don't like that song…

**House:** I don't like ANY of the songs! I'm stuck in here, suffering your abysmal taste in music. Just settle on one crappy pop station on your presets and leave the damn thing alone.

Cuddy looked back at him with a mischievous look in her eyes and without breaking her gaze, pressed the CD PLAY button. She starred at him- waiting for the song to start…waiting for his reaction when Vanessa Carlton's "A Thousand Miles" blared over the speakers.

With an evil grin, she began singing with the song- "If I could fall, into the sky"

….

"You'd know I'd walk a thousand miles- If I could just-see-you…TONIGHT!" She crooned- gesturing toward an invisible piano with her fingers.

House leaned his head on the back window "Ugh! Fucking kill me…"

Cuddy and Wilson both laughed.

A few minutes later, Cuddy pulled out a map and looked at it. House- noticing her rotate the map 90 degrees- a few too many times, snatched it. "Gimme that!" He yelled.

**House:** You couldn't navigate my refrigerator, much less a map.

**Cuddy:** YOU can't even navigate your own fridge- with as seldom you clean it.

**Wilson:** Alright, that's enough. I think we can all agree that House gets through his fridge just fine given how much weight he's put on…well, at least someone's fridge…

**House:** Oh, I get through your mom's fridge just fine…AND she doesn't mind my extra "Cushin' for the Pushin' (Patting his belly)

**Lisa & Wilson:** Ohhhhhhhh!

**Lisa:** You're wrong…just wrong.

Wilson shook his head and kept driving…

After an hour of sarcastic quips and a colorful array of "Your momma" jokes…

**Cuddy:** YOUR mom is so hairy…when I walked in on her in the shower, I thought I was watching "Gorillas in the Mist"…

Both House and Wilson laughed.

**Wilson:** Okay, okay…(Clears his throat) You guys are like Hoover and Dyson- competing with each other on who can suck better…

**House:** Boooooo!

**Cuddy:** FAIL! (Throwing a gummy bear at Wilson)

They all laughed as they began pulling up to the camp site.

**House:** Hey Cuddy, your ears are so BIG, they look like deep-fried Pringles…

They parked.

Cuddy immediately stopped laughing, opened the car door and slammed it. "Asshole" she murmured to herself.

House looked at Wilson.

**House:** What?

**Wilson:** Don't…go there? (Shrugging- equally misunderstanding humor- of the female persuasion)

They got out.

All the doctors and nurses were situating themselves and claiming spots to build their tents. Cameron with Chase- Foreman with Wilson-

**Cuddy:** Wait, what? Foreman with Wilson? (Looking at Wilson)

**Wilson:** We both equally would like to NOT wake up and notice our faces have been sharpeed with obscene illustrations…

Cuddy rolled her eyes and walked over to House.

**Cuddy:** Where is your tent?

**House:** Didn't bring one.

**Cuddy:** Wha? Why?

**House:** I am a natural out-doors man. Wanted to become one with nature… (Stretching his arms toward the sky)

**Cuddy:** Well, you're going to become "ONE" with a bear's stomach, when he eats your dumb butt.

Turning and directing her attention to the PPTH staff.

**Cuddy:** (Yelling to everyone) Does anyone have an extra space in their tent for House?

Everyone stood silent- some looking at the floor. Even if they did, they wouldn't say so- No one wanting to get stuck with the infamous "pain in the arse".

**Cuddy:** *Humph* Not all at once, people… (Turning to House and clenching her teeth) FINE, you can share mine.

House smiled and Cuddy walked away- obviously peeved. House followed her singing in his best girly voice "If I can just-see-you-TONIGHT!"

**House:** (Leaning into her- he whispered) At least it'll make the times when you need to bend over for me; a lot more practical.

Cuddy exhaled- with a worried expression on her face, she slapped her hand to her forehead…

**Cuddy:** Oyyyyy…..

* * *

Later that night, after a few group activities and "getting to know you" exercises, everyone started heading to sleep.

House walked past all the tents yelling…

**House:** Alright everyone, no hanky panky…unless you let me know- I brought my video camera.

Cuddy had zipped her tent and threatened House to give her five minutes to change in peace.

**House:** (Unzipping her tent, he was disappointed to find Cuddy fully dressed in her long pajamas) LUCY! I'M HOME! (Creeping next to her)

**Cuddy:** That's cute…now go make like Ricky and go get into your SEPARATE BED.

**House:** HAHA, YOU!

House put his pillow next to hers and laid on it, coming within inches of her face.

**Cuddy:** Uh, NO! (She yanked the pillow out from under his head and threw it at his feet)

**House:** HEY!

**Cuddy:** YOU SLEEP OVER THERE. (Pointing)

**House:** (Mumbling) Can't have any fun…

Cuddy turned off the lamp and they were both quiet.

**House:** (Breaking the silence after a few minutes) I didn't mean it, you know…

**Cuddy:** What?

**House:** Your ears…I like them.

**Cuddy:** *humph*…Goodnight House.

**House:** Goodnight Cuddy.

* * *

Cuddy's internal clock woke her at about 5 A.M. She got up and noticed House was still sleeping. She cautiously made sure he wasn't pretending and changed into her shorts and sports bra. She laced her shoes and pulled her hair into a scrunchy. Cuddy unzipped her tent and went for her morning jog down a trail by the lake.

**About 40 minutes later…**

After circling the camp site entirely, she finally jogged down to the lake about ¼ miles away. Cuddy watched the wind make ripples in the water, it was peaceful…. She saw someone in the distance…it was House – up to his neck in the water, swimming. She jogged over to him.

House didn't see her approaching when he started walking to the shore.

Cuddy was right in front of him, walking towards the shore now, when the water receded and revealed House's regal naked form.

Cuddy quickly made an about-face and covered her eyes with her hand. House laughed and continued approaching her.

**House:** What? Am I too much for you? I thought you were a doctor?

**Cuddy:** Doesn't mean I want to play peek-a-boo with your pecker…put some clothes on, House. (Still covering her eyes and blushing quite significantly)

House laughed, putting his pants back on.

**House:** Calm down, I know I make you all hot and sweaty but-

**Cuddy:** I was running, you know that…

**House**: Right, well, the water makes my leg feel better so-

**Cuddy:** I'm glad, now bye (trying to quickly escape)

Looking directly in her eyes- House grabbed her wrist. Her heart pounded from his touch and a tingling sensation shot through her body and lingered between her legs.

**House:** Wait, walk with me, talk with me.

They walked back to the camp site- mostly in silence, except for the small comments made here or there about the landscape.

House looked at Cuddy, who kept her eyes on the ground.

Cuddy's mind had fallen so far in the gutter, she didn't notice him looking at her, thanks to her raging hormones. _"Damn shots" _she thought…She kept thinking about_ it_…him…_it_.

_It_ was bigger than she remembered and she had a hard time thinking about anything else other than savoring it. She was still flushed…she was sure. She couldn't hide that, but that didn't mean he had to know why…

**House:** Cuddy…CUDDY!

**Cuddy:** Huh? What?

**House:** What were you just thinking of?

**Cuddy:** Huh? Uh, Wilson. _(That should mess with him)_

**House:** (Snickered in disgust) Right…

They approached everyone. They were all laughing, eating, and sharing their bed time stories from the night before.

Wilson- noticing their arrival.

**Wilson:** (Loudly yelling) What were YOU TWO DOING?

**Everyone:** OOOOOOoooooooooo!

**Cuddy:** (Yelling) Shut up, or you're all FIRED.

Everyone laughed and Cuddy went back to her tent.

* * *

After an eventful day of canoe and sack races, the staff of PPTH prepared for their second night.

Cuddy had successfully avoided House most of the day, but was suffering the effects of hyper-ovulation at the worst possible time.

When House finally joined her in the tent, she was serious and handed him the shot and alcohol swab.

**Cuddy:** I need you to uh…yeah…

House nodded and signaled for her to turn around.

Cuddy pulled her pajama pants down past her thighs and got on all fours- as if she were "presenting" herself to him. _"Damn my stupid primal instincts" _she said in her head.

He noticed her stance, quirked an eyebrow, but didn't touch her any more than he had to, to administer the shot.

**(*)**

Oh how she wished he would do more…_maybe put one, or two fingers in_…she became wetter then she had been earlier…_maybe if I just rocked into his hand, he'll get the hint…Oh please don't let him read_ too _much into this_- she internally argued with herself. She peeked back at him; giving her the shot.

**House:** There you go, Goodnight Cuddy (He quickly said, attempting to squash the giant- sexually charged elephant in the room)

**Cuddy:** (Exhaled slowly) Goodnight House.

Cuddy lay restlessly with her eyes open for an hour. All she could think of was House and his "package"…big…hard…and taking her from behind. His penis…a drop seeping from its tip…indicating his arousal- all prepped and ready for pleasure.

Her mouth watered at the thought of licking that drop off and sucking him to her heart's content.

_The adult suck reflex is used for entirely different purposes_ -she mused.

Thinking she'd like none other right now than to roll over and take him into her mouth…her face flushed in the dark and she licked her lips.

Breathing hard, she slipped her pajama pants off quietly and slipped her hand into her panties. Her head tilted back and her mouth opened in arousal as she pleasured her clitoris and g-spot simultaneously…slipping two fingers deep inside herself- slow at first…then she thought of him…going deep and hard from behind….Watching her ass bounce in rhythm to his thrusts…him reaching around and rubbing her clit in circles…she'd scream, she knew she would.

She covered her mouth and stifled herself…He'd pound her- he wouldn't hold back, she knew this and began pleasuring herself faster and more forcefully.

House was faced away from her and though he knew she thought he was sleeping, he didn't reveal otherwise.

He heard her…breathing…her wet parts noisily enjoying her own fingers- No substitute of how he could actually make her feel…soothe her powerful ache…he'd make it last until she climbed high enough to a burst of ecstasy. He'd watch her and kiss her while she came. He wanted nothing more…

If he wanted her, he could have her right now- in this moment that he may never have again. If he rolled over, she would let him take her. In her state of arousal, there was no room for protest. He knew this and yet, he didn't move- didn't turn to face her.

He just listened to her whimpers and stifled cries. If she really wanted this…him, she wouldn't be doing this now.

So he left her alone, leaving her blissfully ignorant of her breach in privacy.

After Cuddy had_ finished _with her hand for the second time, her breathing evened out and she fell asleep.

House- still far from any kind of slumber, rolled onto his stomach; squashing his own painful arousal. "DAMN it Cuddy" he whispered.

**(*)**

***END OF FLASHBACK***

House woke gently this night…eyes slowly opening…his attention being brought to the throbbing member down below- a full blown erection.

**House:** Cuddy porn now…greaaaaaaaaaaat!

He said aloud...falling victim to his own mind, yet again.

He lazily lifted himself from bed and headed for the shower- new bottle of conditioner in hand.

* * *

**A/N: Review Please : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you to all that have read and left reviews: JLCH, HuddyGirl, IHeartHouseCuddy, Abby, Alex, NewGirlJess, momsboys, and chloe2007 . You guys are awesome : ) It's been a week and although I have a few chapters written, I couldn't get to typing this one until today…speaking of which, editing and typing kinda blow. It isn't nearly as fun to edit/type it as it is to write it. Any of you writers have any tips, please let me know (I'm not a writer, I'm just coping). **

**Disclaimer: Don't own House M.D.**

* * *

They both arrived at the cemetery bright and early as Wilson suggested. House was appropriately dressed with shined black shoes and a well-fitting suit; a sight that took Wilson by surprise- and of course, he didn't look too bad himself.

The damp morning chill ensured everyone's arrival sartorially sporting their finest black coats and jackets. There were significantly less people than yesterday. Most having already delivered their parting words and probably preferred to avoid this end of the service, as it carries a sense of finality to it.

He saw the baby and planned his movements directly opposed from where she was settled. Like two identical magnetic poles and the repulsive force between them; pushing away from one another. House took a protective stance, leaning on a tree about 12 feet away from where everyone was seated. Wilson stood behind Cuddy's family, offering his own support.

The rabbi spoke…the sermon partially in English and the prayers in Hebrew, during which Arlene and Julia outwardly bawled- moaning cries that echoed across the plain.

House hated being here now; doing this, like this…he hated it so much he clenched his jaw and squeezed the top of his cane with both hands. He didn't cry though, not yet.

Rachel sat staring at the coffin, appearing paler and less responsive than yesterday; saying and doing nothing. He couldn't tell if she was crying or had simply run out of anything left to cry…she looked numb...dry.

They began lowering Cuddy's coffin into the ground and the screams and wails of those near and dear to her intensified. The baby began to cry in response to her own fright of what was happening around her. Rachel finally stood, watching her mother being lowered into the ground…she broke from her daze, looking down at her aunt and grandmother holding each other up and kneeling on the grass; still crying. Rachel clenched her eyes, holding her hands over her ears and digging her nails into her own scalp:

**Rachel:** SHUTUP! SHUTUP! SHUTUUUUP! (She yelled into the sky)

The baby screamed louder as her sister's distress only magnified her fear…And then Rachel stopped…just stopped. She opened her unrecognizably swollen eyes and turned her attention to her little sister.

Rachel turned around, picked the distraught baby up (As best a 6 ¾ year old could) and carried her to where the cars were. She set her down so she could open the door and placed her sister in the back of her aunt's car. Rachel pulled out Emma's favorite pacifier and blanket- snuggling her face with it; unknowingly seeking her own solace in the comfort she was giving her sister through the worst day in both of their young lives. The baby's hyperventilated whimpers died down and she fell asleep.

House was crying now. Not the cries and wails of the obvious and openly grieving, but a cry much more discreet- releasing slow-moving tears that fell to his hands as he looked through his blurry vision down at them. He couldn't distinguish what amount of fluid rolling down his face came from his eyes or how much from his nose, as it all meshed together- spilling from the tip between his nostrils. He acknowledged it. He accepted it…he was crying- forever dreading a circumstance in which it was permissible to do so…there couldn't be a day more fitting.

* * *

After all was said and done, the group dispersed and Wilson and House sat in the car. Each, quietly making his own personal recovery without acknowledging the other. It began to rain…

House heard a soft rap on his passenger side window… He turned his face slowly, reluctant to have anyone witness the salty evidence of his misery left on his face. It was Rachel. He opened the car door (Not really thinking to open the window…not really thinking at all) Rachel stood as the fat raindrops soaked through her clothes and hair- her bangs stuck to her forehead.

**House:** What? Go home…you're getting wet.

**Rachel:** Take me with you. (Not hesitating)

**House:** What?

**Rachel:** Me and Emmy. Take us with you.

**House:** Rachel…huh? I…I can't…wha-why?

**Rachel:** You know us…you, you took care of us (Referring to herself and Lisa) You're… still my friend…

**House:** (Sucking in a larger amount of air than he could handle) Rach…come on (He stood in the rain, held her hand and walked with her to her aunt's car- then leaned down to her) Stay with your aunt…for now…I'll be back soon …okay?

**Rachel:** (Breathing erratically, desperately trying to keep from crying) You promise?

**House:** (Sighing loudly and uncomfortably rubbing the back of his neck) Yeah…I'll come back.

**Rachel:** Okay. (Forcing him into a hug that he hesitatingly returned)

House opened the door for Rachel and strapped her in- catching a closer glimpse of the sleeping baby next to her…he froze. He inexplicably felt the need to linger. Realizing his lasting hesitation, he forced his seemingly heavy feet away from the car and shut the door.

He walked back to Wilson's car and climbed back into the passenger seat.

**House: **What are you doing in the next 2-4 hours?

**Wilson:** Nothing planned, why?

**House:** I need you to take me to Mayfield.

* * *

After a hasty attempt at packing, House knew he needed to hurry before the sudden onset of detox symptoms hit him too soon. He would lose the nerve to go through with rehabilitation if he didn't in fact make haste.

Wilson waited for him outside of his apartment. When he came out, they drove without speaking to each other. House was sweaty and cursed in the car nearly the entire hour and a half drive there.

With clenched fists, he forced himself to his feet when they parked. House shakily nodded at Wilson; silently thanking him, and he checked into the building he knew all too well.

Everything hit him at once in that confoundedly hellish locked room: The chills, the vomiting, the pain, hallucinations. ALL, nothing new…nothing a surprise. He had been there-done that- so to speak. Detox and all its minions had only elevated their intensity ten-fold…probably because of his age…or it was probably his body's natural response to the years of abuse; punishing him the way he had punished it. Either way if he survived, he had a long road ahead of him.

The hallucinations- back and better than ever- metaphorically kicking him in his weakest moment. He was convinced he would see Amber again; instigating his mind and rubbing his nose in his failures…telling him that the world would be better off if he were dead…or some other damning thing.

The hallucinations- the many hours he spent locked in his own subconscious, set forth opportunity for visits from nearly every significant person he's ever met: Wilson, Cameron, Amber, Kutner, his mother, his father, the neighbor girl he pushed out of a tree when he was a kid…all saying similar things…how horrible he's been, what a disappointment he's been- basically all carrying the same themes: He was an asshole. He needed to stop making life an excuse for acting the way he did and needed to stop abusing drugs to escape pain. He was a coward.

House detoxed many more hours- to him; an eternity. He conversed with a hundred people in his delirium…everyone but _her_…_she_ didn't make an appearance. Even in his own mind, _she_ had given up on him. Saw no good enough reason to risk including him in her life…around her daughters' lives.

He lay there now, in a dreamless haze, staring at the ceiling…perceiving another presence in the room…in his peripheral vision. He slowly turned his head, preparing for whatever horrible thing this person was going to lash out at him next…

The person stared at him with concern, completely silent. House didn't recognize her, but she held a familiar semblance to her.

**House:** Who are you? (He nervously asked)

She was a young woman; not too tall, dark hair, with beautiful and prismatic bluish-grey colored eyes. She said nothing- just stood over him with the same worried expression.

**House:** Wha-What do you want? What shitty thing have you come here to tell me? Cuz I gotta tell you…you're a little late…Grandma Ethel already stopped by; imposing shame and pointing her finger in my face…beat you to it, I'm afraid. (Fighting through his nausea to speak)

With her eyebrows drawn together in a sad scowl, she shook her head slowly in response and stepped over to the bed.

**House:** What DAMN IT?

He looked into her transcendent eyes and it hit him- she uncannily resembled _Lisa_…same worried expression…same look of disappointment…his same internal response to curl up into himself at the mere prospect of upsetting her…but it wasn't…_her_.

The woman slowly sat on his bed and lightly touched his face. The tips of her fingers just barely brushing his cheek… _"Come back…"_ she whispered…

**House:** What?

**Young Woman:** Come back… (Voice uncharacteristically changing)

His vision suddenly broke into a scene with a whirlwind of doctors and nurses frantically working over him.

**Dr. Blaine:** COME BACK DR. HOUSE… (Exhaling a relieved sigh) alright he's with us.

The nurse pulled the paddles away.

**Dr. Blaine:** Can you hear me? Your heart stopped…

House's eyes erratically shifted all over the room _"Where is SHE?"_ He coughed out…wondering who the celestial woman was and where she had come from…

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I wrote this chapter weeks ago and have come to realize that some of the hallucinations share an insane similarity to the series finale…I've come to accept my prophetic nature and refused to re-write this chapter LOL. It isn't THAT similar… Oh and Rachel calls Emma- Emmy...I'll explain later...Review please guys : )**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi guys! This next chapter is going to be one of my favorites because well…child birth is hard and I wanted to see if I could portray it well enough. I think it's a bit graphic and exhausting to read, but that's what I was going for… so let me know if it hit a nerve lol. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House**

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

Lisa Cuddy's due date was two days away and her mother and sister had flown in from New Jersey in preparation for the delivery.

They made plans to have Rachel stay with Sandra again when Lisa went into labor and for her stay in the hospital. She had her bag packed and ready for a quick departure.

**Julia:** Why don't you go for a walk…I heard that helps speed everything up.

**Lisa:** I would, but the baby is so low; I feel like it's sticking its arm out and will probably wave "Hi" to the neighbors.

**Arlene:** Are you getting the drugs, Lisa? I didn't need them when I had you girls…not that they would've given them to me either…

**Lisa:** No mom, I wanted to try it with as little intervention as possible.

**Julia:** Really? You're a lot braver than I am. I couldn't wait for the drugs…epidurals are a godsend!

They laughed.

**Julia:** I'm just saying, they're wonderful…

**Arlene:** You're a coward Julia…anyhoo, did you wax the "downstairs"? Or at least shave? The doctors need to be able to actually locate the baby, Lisa.

**Lisa:** Yes mom. I did. (Rolling her eyes)

Arlene raised a disbelieving eyebrow and looked to Julia.

**Julia:** She did. She had me hold the mirror for her.

**Arlene:** Good girl.

* * *

After dinner the women assembled in the living room, settling down for a movie after they put Rachel to bed.

**Watching the movie at about 20 minutes in… **

**Arlene:** I don't understand young people now days, going spread eagle for every Tom, Dick, or even NANCY. Movies have glorified frivolous sex as if it were a societal norm.

**Julia:** Not movies mom: people.

**Lisa:** Mom, just watch the movie.

A sharp twinge shot through Lisa's belly and she gasped.

**Arlene:** I'm just saying, being a whore isn't socially acceptable and young people act like it is. You girls know what I'm talking about. You've lived it-

**Lisa:** MOM, SHUTUP-

**Julia:** What? What's the matter?

**Lisa:** (Visibly relaxing) Nothing, I guess it was nothing…I've got to use the bathroom. (She stood and the baby gave a sharp kick to the amniotic sac-striking its mother's organs) OW!

A gush of water poured down Lisa's legs, pooling at her feet.

**Lisa:** Oops… (Looking down)

**Julia:** It's okay, it's okay (Trying to ease her sister's nerves) we'll just get all the stuff and head for the hospital.

**Lisa:** (Shakily answering) Okay…

Julia ran to Lisa's room with a fresh change of panties lined with a pad and yoga pants for Lisa to change into.

Lisa waddled to her washroom and took the quickest shower of her life- her sister waiting for her outside the shower doors, and Arlene getting Rachel and her things ready to leave.

**Lisa:** (Pulling her shirt over her head) Can you help me with the pants, Jules?

**Julia:** Yeah, Lise. (Kneeling on one knee and holding the underwear open so Lisa could step into them)

Julia had gotten the underwear to her sister's knees when another huge gush of amniotic fluid spilled all over her hands and on the new panties.

Lisa looked down nervously "Sorry" Lisa apologized. Julia laughed "Thanks…its okay dummy, you're in labor."

Within a few minutes, they had dropped Rachel off and were on their way to the hospital.

Lisa settled into her delivery room and surpassed triage because of her already broken water bag. The nurses were in the process of connecting her to monitors and checking hers' and the baby's vitals.

A nurse was inserting an IV into the veins above her hand.

**Arlene:** Are you sure these people know what they're doing?

**Lisa:** Yes, mom.

A large bump started forming on Lisa's hand where the IV was taped-IV fluids getting backed-up and trapped in her skin stead of passing through her veins.

**Arlene:** You see! Nurse! Can we get someone else in here that knows what the hell they're doing?

**Lisa:** Mom, stop. It's not her fault. (Pulling the IV out and elevating her now bruised hand)

By then, three other nurses had come in, trying to insert an IV in different locations but each failing.

**Arlene:** What the hell? You're better off letting me do it! Incompetent morons…

**Lisa:** (Having a contraction now) My…my veins are just giving them a hard time…it's not their fault…it's common. Mom, go get some coffee; this is going to take a while.

**A little while later…**

Lisa's obstetrician: Dr. Pellegrino- A young blonde woman- came in to check Lisa's progress.

**Dr. Pellegrino:** You are about 4 ½ centimeters dilated and about 30 % effaced. You've got some time, just try and get some sleep…

**Lisa:** Right, sleep…I wish.

The doctor left and Lisa started having another contraction…

**Lisa:** Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (It ended and she took a breath)

**Julia:** Lise, is there anything you want me to get you? You want me to massage your feet or something?

**Lisa:** (Extremely uncomfortable) No, just see if you can keep mom's bitching at a minimum…if possible.

Julia chuckled.

**Lisa:** Get the, the- (Pointing to the bag)

**Julia:** Camera? You want me to record?

**Lisa:** Yes…narrate too, please. (Smiling through pain)

Julia took out the camera and began recording Lisa's labor.

**Julia:** Hey baby, I'm Auntie Julia. I'm here with your mommy who's in the process of having you (pointing the camera at Lisa). Look, she's trying really hard and if you love her, maybe you could take it easy and make it a quick and painless entrance…okay? Oh! And we can't wait to meet you! You want to add anything Lisa?

Lisa shook her head "no" and gave a thumbs up, letting her know that she could stop taping.

* * *

**Three hours later…**

Lisa was in agony and her contractions were much closer together now and lasting significantly longer.

Dr. Pellegrino came back and checked again.

**Dr. Pellegrino:** Mmkay Lisa, you're still only 5 cm and only 50% effaced…still a long way to go.

**Lisa:** ARE you kidding me? Three hours, and only HALF a centimeter?

**Dr. Pellegrino:** Sometimes these things take a while…

The doctor left and both her mother and Julia had alternated their time in the room- getting whatever they wanted to eat or read and taking their turn in trying to comfort Lisa.

**Lisa:** (Breathing heavily) I can't take this; I need to stand up…

Lisa stood over the side of her bed- holding her head in her hands.

**Lisa:** (Battling a contraction) Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…

**Arlene:** (To Julia) Did you see the lovely flower arrangements in the gift shop?

**Julia:** Yeah, they were nice…

**Arlene:** I was pleasantly surprise-

**Lisa:** (Louder) MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…STOP TALKING…mmmmmmmm

Lisa now bent down beside the bed…holding on with one arm still slung over the top and her other arm massaging circles on the side of her belly. Now in a squatting position on the floor, she was in a great deal of pain and was shifting around in desperate search of some relief.

**Julia:** Lise, maybe you should get back on the bed…you're making me nervous. I feel like you're going to have the baby on the floor.

**Lisa:** Mmmmm, if I make you so nervous, maybe you should leave…mmmmmm

**Julia:** Um, okay… (Walking to the door, ready to do whatever her sister asked)

**Lisa:** WAIT! No! I'm sorry…please don't leave me… (Eyes watering)

Julia and Arlene chuckled.

**Arlene:** Using pain as an excuse to be an ass, hmmmm… sounds like someone I know. Given this kid's parents, I can't wait to see how it comes out…at least he's got brains on its side.

**Julia:** Mom, I think you just compared House to a woman in active labor.

They softly laughed, and Lisa gave an uncomfortable smile- Quietly acknowledging his name…trying to ignore her immediate yearning for his comfort…a hand hold, even a sarcastic remark in this inopportune time, would help lift her spirits.

* * *

**4 hours later…**

Lisa was drenched in her own sweat; her hair stuck to the edges of her face and she was exhausted.

The contractions were so intense, you could physically see her entire belly tighten- hardening as stone and the pain radiating throughout her body. She was sporadically screaming out loud when the contractions just wouldn't let up and she couldn't withstand holding in her screams any longer.

**Lisa:** _C-c-call…HHHHOUSE!_

**Julia:** What?

**Arlene:** He can't answer the phone right now, you know that Honey. (Desperately seeking comfort in humor to cope with the stressful scenario of seeing her daughter in such terrible pain)

**Lisa:** _C-call HIM! T-t-tell him he's-s-s an ASSHOLE!_ (She yelled through clenched teeth and balled fists)

**Arlene:** He already knows that…

**Lisa:** (Violently trembling)_ T-tell…h-him, he owes-s-s-s me…his LIFE…a-a-a-and- MMMMMMMMM!_

(Squeezing Julia's hand) _T-to, to make it even…I'm going-g-g to f-f-fly there…once a year-r-r and_ …. (*GASP*) _MMMMMMMMMMMMM!... KICKKKK him in his l-l-l-leg….AHHHHH GOD!_

**Arlene:** (Interrupting) Can I join you?

**Lisa:** …_FOR THE RRREST OF HIS FUCKING LIFE!_ (Squeezing her sister's hand harder now)

**Julia:** Okay, I'll tell him... (Trying to humor her hysterical sister)

**Lisa:** _DO IT!_

**A little while later…**

Arlene was chewing peanut M & M's and holding the bag in her hand. Lisa couldn't help but notice the loud crunching happening in her mother's mouth- the sound of the peanut splitting in two and succumbing to Arlene's teeth and voracious chocolate appetite.

Still sitting next to her agonizing daughter, Lisa gave her mother a death glare and Arlene could swear she could see the fire emanating from Lisa's angry nostrils.

**Lisa:** _GIMME THAT!_ (Holding her hand out)

Arlene handed her daughter the bag and Lisa threw it at the wall behind her- the chocolate candies scattering all over the floor.

**Lisa:** _WHY is it S-SO HOTTT in HERE!_

* * *

**Two hours later…**

Lisa grabbed her sister's forearm and looked her in the eyes. Her brows drawn together in pain and her eyes were filled with tears…she was barely even able to speak…

**Lisa:** _I'm-m-m-m-m D-D-Dying…get… t-t-t-the drug-g-g-s…p-p-please… (_Shaking)

**Julia:** You're not dying sweetie; I wish I could help you feel better though…I'll ask about the epidural, okay?

**Dr. Pellegrino:** (Walking in) Alright Lisa, if you haven't gotten far enough, we're going to talk about getting you a cesarean section, okay? (Checking her again) Oh! Look at that, you're there…completely effaced and at 10 centimeters. I'm gonna get the team and you can start pushing…

**Lisa:** DRUGS!

**Dr. Pellegrino:** You know you can't get them at this point…you've got to do it naturally now- like you wanted, Okay?

**Lisa:** (Loud sob) OKAY (Crying)

Once the team and doctor returned, Lisa sat at the bottom edge of the bed with her mother and sister at her sides- holding her legs and letting her squeeze their hands.

The pushing had commenced and the doctor and everyone in the room began coaching her. She had to use the force of the painful contractions and push simultaneously as hard as she could through them.

She felt like she couldn't stop the momentum to catch a single breath. Pushing- achieving minimal progress in a metaphorical single step forward. Taking a breath- and seemingly to digress 3 steps back, making her efforts discouragingly futile.

**Julia:** MOM, she's turning blue!

**Arlene:** LISA! Don't forget to breathe!

When she finally tried to suck in a gasp of air, a male med student yelled, "Come on, don't stop, PUSH!"

**Lisa:** _I AM, ASSHOLE!_ (She spat)

The baby finally began to "crown", revealing its round head and dark, damp hair.

**Lisa:** _AHHHHH! SH-SH-SHIT this HURTS! OH GOD!_

Dr. Pellegrino was doing her best in trying to guide the baby through the canal and stretching Lisa, so she wouldn't tear.

**Dr. Pellegrino:** Alright Lisa, we need a BIG one…we need the shoulders and you're done…come on…

Julia had set up the video camera on the tri-pod, pointing it in the direction of all the action. (As requested by Lisa, hours earlier)

**Lisa:** (Crying) _MMMmmmmm…H-HELP ME…I NEED HOUSE!_ (She frustratingly confessed-crying more) _Get HIM! I need him PLEASE…p-please…_ (She exhaustedly sobbed into her mother's shoulder)

Another powerful contraction tore through her body, radiating down to the soles of her feet, and she screamed, "AHHHHhhhhhh!" while Arlene and Julia cringed, looking on helplessly.

**Arlene:** Come on Lisa, you're almost there baby!

Lisa nodded through a plethora of tears and pushed with all the power she didn't know she had left. She screamed through clenched eyes and gritted teeth, _"AHHHHHHHHHHH- AH-AHHHHHHH!"_

And the baby slid out-Dr. Pellegrino catching it-The baby's small gurgles and gentle cries resonated through the room, and Lisa moaned out in relief.

**Dr. Pellegrino:** You want to cut the cord, Grandma?

**Arlene:** (Crying now) It's Arlene, and yes… (She cut the umbilical cord and the doctor laid the baby on Lisa's bosom)

Lisa was still crying and shakily wrapped her arms around the baby in a hug made of pure adoration…though through all the busy hands and commotion, Lisa couldn't catch sight of the baby's bottom half.

**Lisa:** _Wait, what is it?_ (Asking, not wanting to unclasp her arms from around the child.)

Everyone laughed, "It's a GIRL!" Arlene cried out, a perpetual sense of joy emanating from her core.

**Lisa:** _A girl… (_Looking at the baby's face) _Hey you…hey Emma…_ (Gently kissing the baby's nose)

**Julia:** Oh, she's beautiful Lisa! (Kissing her sister's damp hair and her mother doing the same soon after)

* * *

After Lisa settled into the maternity ward, she quickly passed out from exhaustion- a deep slumber, aiding her recovery. Though Arlene and Julia were extremely tired themselves, they couldn't fathom leaving yet. They were totally and completely in awe of the sleeping mother and baby.

**Julia:** It's been so long… (Touching the top of Emma's foot) You forget how little they are…

**Arlene:** (Smiled) Yeah…sounds like you want another baby.

"Get your own…you can't have this one" Lisa, surprising them with her wakefulness and her sudden addition to their conversation.

They laughed.

**Arlene:** I'm gonna head home and bring Rachel later tonight, alright Lisa? This has been too much excitement for someone my age…

**Lisa:** Okay, mom.

Arlene left and Julia stayed in Lisa's room, helping her to the bathroom and to change to newborn's tiny diapers.

**Lisa:** Go home, you must be tired.

**Julia:** I will…just making sure you're okay. What about you? You should be sleeping…aren't you tired?

**Lisa:** I'm too tired to realize how tired I am. (Exhaustedly smiled)

**Julia:** You sure you're okay, Lise?

**Lisa:** I'm fine. (Her smile quickly turned into a frown and her lip trembled)

**Julia:** Oh, Lise… (Hugging her sister)

Lisa began to softly cry.

**Julia:** Shhhhh, it's okay.

**Lisa:** (Shaking her head "no") It's not…I don't know how-…how to stop missing him…is that crazy? (She whispered)

**Julia:** No, it's not crazy…

**Lisa:** (Looking at the sleeping baby in the bassinet) She's just so beautiful Jules…I don't know if I'm okay with keeping her away from him…

Am I doing the right thing?

**Julia:** I don't know sweetie…

Lisa nodded sadly, acknowledging her sister's honest answer. She shifted to her side and softly cried. Julia climbed into Lisa's hospital bed, and hugged her.

**Lisa:** I'm so happy…yet so, so sad… (Gently chuckling through tears)

* * *

**48 hours later…**

Lisa and Emma were home and she was definitely appreciating the much need help from her family.

Rachel was excited about the baby for the most part and only expressed a bit of jealousy when she felt that her mother was holding the baby too long.

Lisa sat in her maternity rocking chair with her feet resting on the matching micro-fiber ottoman. She positioned Emma on her ergonomic Bobby pillow and started nursing the newborn.

Rachel curiously watched, resting her face in her hand. She seemed interested in the whole process since she first saw her mother breastfeeding Emma, but hadn't mentioned anything about it yet…

**Rachel:** Why…um, why is the baby doing that?

**Lisa:** (Amused) She's eating.

**Rachel:** What is she eating? That's your booby…

**Lisa:** Milk…when mommies have babies, milk comes out of their boobies so they can feed their babies.

**Rachel:** Why can't the baby eat…cereal or um, lasagna?

**Lisa:** (Laughed) Because small babies are too little and can only drink milk…she can have lasagna when she's bigger and grows teeth, like you.

**Rachel:** Oh…did I do that when I was a baby?

**Lisa:** (Lightly cringed, having yet to explain to Rachel that she was adopted) No, you drank baby formula…the powder.

**Rachel:** Oh well, why doesn't the baby drink the powder one?

**Lisa:** Um, because she likes this milk better.

**Rachel:** Oh, and I liked the other milk better?

**Lisa:** Yes, exactly.

**Rachel:** Good, because I think drinking milk from your booby is yucky.

Lisa laughed.

**Lisa:** Well, you're entitled to your opinion.

**Rachel:** My _pinions_ RIGHT. (She pointed at her mother jokingly)

**Lisa:** Sure, whatever you say.

Rachel watched a few minutes longer…

**Rachel:** Why did you name her _Emma_? I thought I told you I like _Emmy_ better, like on Dragon Tales.

**Lisa: **I like Emmy too, but I couldn't name her that.

**Rachel:** Why not?

**Lisa:** Because our last name is Cuddy.

**Rachel:** So?

**Lisa:** _Emmy Cuddy, _even though it doesn't really rhyme, it sounds weird because they both end in Y.

**Rachel:** SO?

**Lisa: **I don't want it to sound weird.

**Rachel:** Well, can I call her _Emmy_ anyway? Like her nickel-name?

**Lisa: **It's nick-name, and yes you can.

**Rachel:** Can….you call her Emmy too? Just as a nick-name!

**Lisa:** If…she acts like an _Emmy, _I might call her Emmy, okay? But it's _Emma_ when she goes to school, or gets married…

**Rachel:** DEAL! MARRIED? BLAH!

**Lisa:** (Laughed) Yeah, BLAH.

**Rachel:** I think she looks like an _Emmy_, I could already tell (Kissing the infant's head)

**Lisa:** Watch out for the soft spot on her head (Pointing to the baby)

**Rachel:** Soft spot? (Looking at Emmy's soft spot pulsate) Why does she have a heart beat on her head?

Lisa laughed aloud.

**Lisa:** You're full of questions today aren't you? Newborns have soft spots on their heads and you can see her pulse-or blood pumping through it. We all have a pulse.

**Rachel:** Me too?

**Lisa:** Yep look, you can see mine in my neck if you look hard enough. (Rachel examined her mother's neck)

**Rachel:** I SEE IT! … Gross…

**Lisa:** It's not gross, silly.

**Rachel:** I know, I'm just kidding (Cheesily smiling)

Lisa continued rocking, resting her head on the back of the chair. Rachel soon lost interest, having now familiarized herself with the whole "milk" process. She stood and left the room.

Lisa looked down at the baby and continued rocking. The baby suckled and instinctively held on to her mother's breast with both hands- her tiny nails lightly digging into Lisa's skin.

Emmy stopped sucking, opened her eyes and drew her brows together as she tried to focus her newborn eyes at the warm being providing her with comfort and nourishment.

Lisa watched in amusement, wondering what the baby would be thinking given the face she was currently making at her mother. Lisa wasn't even sure the baby was able to see her at all but was none-the-less entertained, as the baby's expression resembled curiosity. She smiled at the thought of a child with an inquisitive personality, not at all questioning where she would have gotten it from.

She lifted the baby over her shoulder and started burping Emmy and rubbing her back. Julia stepped into the room.

**Julia:** Hey, she done? I remember feeding my kids and it took nearly an hour each time.

**Lisa:** Yeah, she's not done yet.

After the baby burped, Lisa placed her back to her breast and Emmy eagerly latched back on- her mother smiling at the newborn's tenaciousness.

**Julia:** So have you put any more thought into what we talked about in the hospital?

**Lisa:** Yeah, a little… (Wiping the small amount of milk that had leaked below her daughter's chin and pausing)

…I feel like …if he just saw her…even given his awkwardness and disinclined nature when it comes to kids, that it would be.… just different. I don't know, I can't help wanting to show him what…..what we did… (She admitted while still looking down at the baby)

**Julia:** Yeah, I'd probably want that too…

**Lisa:** To show him that…you know, in the end, the product of everything we were- of "us"- wasn't all bad…the result is actually so, so beautiful…maybe he could really benefit from realizing that…seeing for himself (A stray tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it)

**Julia:** Yeah, but would she benefit?

Putting what you or Greg would want aside, what would you say would be better for Emma? For Rachel?...I don't know Lise….I mean, in the long run, would she be better off knowing him? Would he disappoint her?...Is there potential for healthy relationships?

**Lisa:** I-I don't know…he's a drug addict…He was in jail when she was born.

…He was in jail when _his daughter_ was born… (Repeating it, more to convince herself than her sister)

**Julia:** So?

**Lisa:** So…she would be happier and better off without him?

**Julia:** Will she?

**Lisa:** (Nodding as she reached a conclusion) Yes- her life- Rachel's life- have already suffered irreparable damage because of him. He's done enough.

(Pausing)

I'm not going to tell him. Not about her-not about us.

**Julia:** Well, there you go…SO much for only thinking about it "a little". (Gently joking)

Lisa sadly sighed, nuzzling Emmy's neck- breathing her in deeply. _"Yeah…"_ she said, swallowing the sad lump that had formed in her throat.

Lisa had made her decision.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

**A/N: Thanks guys for reading and reviewing. I love hearing what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello all, this next chapter is Julia heavy because she has an important part in the custody responsibilities and I think as Lisa's sister, she would've have done everything she could. I love my sisters and know I would, so I wanted to represent some of the struggles. Alas, everything isn't so easy for poor Julia : )**

**Disclaimer: Don't own House, just borrowing characters.**

* * *

House had regained consciousness in the detox hospital room at Mayfield.

He woke with a sense of longing and wanted to return to the world where the young woman existed. When he shot back to life, he was painfully reminded of his weary physical state and commiseration for living.

That woman provided a millisecond's worth distraction from the hell that was now reality.

**Dr. Blaine:** Dr. House, you went into v-fib form the detox…I don't think your body can put up doing this again. Frankly, we're lucky we got you back this time. Unless you have a death wish, remember that the next time you decide to use…

**House:** (Wiping the sweat from his brow) Dully noted, Doc…_I'm not exactly tempted to stick around_…

He muttered to himself, not relaying the thought to Dr. Blaine, not trying to extend his stay any longer then he had to.

House rolled over and vomited into a bucket.

**Dr. Blaine:** When you're finished here, we'll get you a room and you can start to see Dr. Nolan regularly.

**House:** fucking fabulous.

Dr. Blaine patted his shoulder, stood and exited the room.

House looked up at the ceiling, then to the place by the window where he saw the woman standing earlier. He sighed and shut his eyes…silently begging for sleep to claim him…

* * *

Julia Cuddy- Roberts was granted custody of both Rachel and Emma, as stated in Lisa's will. Given that the identity of Emma's biological father wasn't stated anywhere in writing or otherwise, there were no hold-ups with the proclamation.

Julia had enrolled Rachel in the same school that her children: Daniel(13), Shelby(11), and Jackson(9), attended.

She situated the girls as best she could with such short notice. She and her family occupied a 3 bedroom home, so there wasn't any extra space. Though it was temporary, she had Rachel sleeping on a mattress on the floor in her cousin Shelby's room. For the time being, Julia decided on a quick fix solution to where Emma would sleep by adding a folding travel play-pen/ bassinet combo to her own room so she could attend to the baby as needed.

Wilson called and stopped by, checking on the girls when he could- in complete astonished disbelief that his two best friends had procreated and that Lisa was indeed gone. He spent most of his visits jingling keys in front of Emma and trying to get Rachel to play tic-tac-toe. Rachel found him amusing as he reminded her of a time when her mother was alive, but she didn't ever really play.

Wilson was in awe of both girls, both beautiful, both carrying many Cuddy characteristics. He came because he cared and because he wanted to ensure he knew what he was talking about when he brow-beat House into acknowledging them…he swore to continue seeing them whether or not House was in the picture…these girls were special, they had captivated him in such a short time since Lisa's demise.

He was Uncle Wilson.

* * *

The first couple of nights, Emma awoke screaming more instances than she had when she was a newborn…

It was 3:16 A.M.- Emma was hysterically crying and hiccuping…face turning a bright red.

Julia was pulled from her deep slumber, rising in a delirious and exhausted haze.

**Julia:** Okay, okay Emma…I'm coming (Picking the screaming baby up) I know you're not hungry; I just gave you a bottle an hour ago.

The baby screamed louder.

Julia's husband rolled over, smothering his ears with his pillow, "OH COME ON!" He yelled. Julia winced "I'm sorry honey, I'll take her downstairs" "And then WHAT?" he spat.

**Julia:** What? (Still bouncing the baby)

**Dave:** What about tomorrow night? OR the night after that? I HAVE TO GO TO WORK JULIA, YOU DON'T!

**Julia:** I- what? I'm tired TOO! I'm sorry…you'll be much happier sleeping alone! (She grabbed her pillow and small bag with Emma's things- slamming the door.)

Julia set a now calmer Emma on the living room sofa as she prepared a sleeping arrangement for the both of them. When she was done, she rested the baby on her lap and let her fiddle with her wedding ring that she seemed to be amazed by. Emma was still slightly hiccuping- remnants hyperventilated cries, and her tears left thin, salty streaks on her cheeks.

**Julia:** It's 3:30 Emma…I have to get up in two hours and get everything ready… (Emma was now sucking on her ring finger) You don't care do you? (Smiling at the girl)

A few minutes passed while Julia continued to entertain Emma with her fingers.

**Julia:** What's the matter baby? Why haven't you been sleeping? … You're making Uncle David cranky and mean…

You miss mommy don't you?

Emma's attention broke from her aunt's hand and she frantically started looking around the room at the mention of her mother's name…realizing that Lisa was no where in sight, the baby's lip began to tremble again and she released a small hopeless whimper.

**Julia:** SHHHHH, I'm sorry baby…I'm sorry, SHHHHHHHHH... (Hugging Emma and kissing the top of her head)

…I'm sorry I'm not Lisa…

* * *

It was the third week of school for Rachel and Julia had already been called for a conference with the principal.

Julia packed lunches for all four school-grade children and dressed Emma, strapping her into the car with the rest of them.

Upon arrival, Julia unbuckled the baby and slung her purse and baby bag over her shoulder. All the kids exited the vehicle and lined up with their classmates to start the day.

Rachel followed her Aunt Julia into the office with Emma gurgling in hand.

Julia asked that Rachel sit just outside the room and she obediently complied.

Instead of worrying about her homework or fussing about her backpack- maybe making sure she had everything she needed for the day, she just sat- no desire to even check her lunchbox to see what her aunt had packed her.

Rachel remained stoic and stared at the linoleum floor in the office…

…a faux marble finish with hundreds of lines swirling in every direction: claiming originality…

However, the tile two spaces from the first sadly revealed its phony existence. They were prints; copies of one another…not special or unique…

…Except this one single tile, just a smidge from Rachel's right foot.

To anyone that indifferently traipsed over it, it was exactly like the rest. Rachel sat observing, knowing all too well that that wasn't entirely true.

Rachel noticed a clear piece of tape stuck to the tile and had been glazed over, permanently sealing it there…making this tile ever so subtly different from the rest.

She stared at the tile and pondered its existence…

No matter how much it pretends to be like the rest, it will never be…

She got on her hands and knees for a closer look…she slowly scratched the surface, trying to dig her nail into the top coat of the glaze finish…

* * *

Julia was sitting in front of Principal Sherber while Emma pulled at her aunt's earrings. Principal Sherber was an older woman with dyed –red hair and carried a stern exterior.

**Julia:** Hello Principal Sherber, I'm not really sure why you asked to speak with me today. Were there any forms that I may have missed? How are all the kids doing?

**P. Sherber:** The kids- your kids are doing well. I've called you in because I'm a bit concerned about little Ms. Rachel. You see, after three weeks, her teacher Ms. Greene has reported on Rachel's progress…or lack there of, I should say…her issues with participation and her inability to socialize…

**Julia:** Well, it's been three weeks, I don't think-

**Sherber:** I understand, it's just that Rachel isn't really acknowledging anyone in the classroom. She doesn't respond to questions…doesn't look up and certainly doesn't even attempt to speak.

**Julia:** Well her mother just died- (Losing her ability to finish the sentence)

**Sherber:** Yes, and that's what concerns me. I'm afraid she may require additional help that I'm not sure we can provide…

Here, look (Pulling out Rachel's test results and handing them to Julia), We've tried testing her to a first grade standard and she falls WELL below average…at that kind of level, we just can't guarantee she'll benefit from our learning environment, *ahem* our school. (Folding her hands on her desk)

**Julia:** She's not slo- She's fine! I've seen it; she's really bright. Rachel plays the piano remarkably well and just started learning the drums… (Bordering on hysterics now) It's such a difficult time right now…for her…for everyone. Just please give her some time…

**Sherber:** (Sighing) Alright Mrs. Roberts. We'll see how much progress she makes six weeks from now and we'll talk again. Sound fair?

**Julia:** Yes, please-thank you…I'll talk to her…

Julia rose from her seat with Emma and walked to the outer office where she sat Rachel earlier.

Rachel was still on the floor holding a bent paper clip that she found near-by and was using the pointy side to scratch the sides of the tape that was stuck in the glaze.

**Julia:** Rachel! What are you doing? Come on, get up. (Extending her free hand and helping Rachel to her feet)

**Julia:** You ready? I'll take you to Ms. Greene's class.

Rachel didn't say anything and followed her aunt down the hall, looking back at the single blemished tile.

* * *

Julia was driving now, losing herself in the luminosity in the brake lights in front of her…in a trance.

She was desperately trying to recall the last time she heard Rachel speak…even a single word since the burial. _She must have said something, sometime_…but she honestly couldn't remember. She had been too caught up in her own day to day, she hadn't been paying attention. _Poor baby…_

Julia stepped out of the car and placed Emma in a shopping cart.

Walking through the dairy aisle, Julia looked over to Emma sucking her pacifier and asked…

**Julia:** I haven't been paying much attention to anything anymore…I've been a crappy aunt to you guys. (Sighing and surveying the kids yogurts)

What kind does Rachel like, Emma? Gogurt or Yoplait with Dora on it? (holding them up to the baby)

Emma reached both hands up for the Dora yogurt.

**Julia:** Dora it is. (Sadly smiling at the baby)

* * *

**Cuddy-Roberts family sitting down at dining room table…**

Julia prepared dinner that same night and remembering what the principal had mentioned to her earlier, she was continually asking Rachel questions. Without achieving much success, Julia turned to her daughter Shelby.

**Julia:** Shelby, when I asked you to help Rachel with her homework, does she say anything to you?

**Shelby:** Ummm, (hesitating) not really.

**Julia: **Not really or not at all?

**Daniel:** NOT AT ALL! Shelby gave up like two weeks ago and just does it for her.

**Shelby:** SHUTUP! (lightly shoving her brother)

**Julia:** Why didn't you tell me anything?

**Shelby:** You didn't notice? I mean…

**Daniel:** Ma, look at her. (Turning everyone's attention toward Rachel, who was staring at her food in front of her)

**Jackson:** Yeah ma, she looks like a freak-

**Julia:** That's enough!

Rachel stared at the macaroni and cheese and her eyes watered.

***FLASHBACK***

**2 years earlier…**

Cuddy had to work a little later than usual and House decided to surprise her with dinner.

After dismissing Marina, he brought Rachel to the kitchen and lifted her to the counter.

**House:** Here, mix this (Setting a large bowl next to her). WAIT! Wash your crusty crustacean claws first.

She laughed and leaned into the sink while he pumped hand soap into her palm.

**Rachel:** What's a CWUSTACEAN?

**House:** Crustaceans, (Holding both his hands up in a claw clamping motion) like crabs.

He pretended to pinch her sides.

**Rachel:** Ahhhh! You a crustacean! You Mr. Crabs!

**House:** Yeah, yeah kid…less talking, more mixing.

Rachel smiled and continued mixing the dessert while he held the bowl.

* * *

Lisa showed up and hung her coat up. She looked up and spotted House standing next to Rachel. He was wearing her apron and Rachel had smears of what she hoped was chocolate on her face and clothes.

**Lisa:** (Looking quizzically) Hi honeys, I'm home? (Narrowing her eyes and wondering what they had been up to)

**Rachel:** House made food!

**Lisa:** Wow, really? (Hugging the girl) What's the miracle?

**House:** She helped too…what are the child labor laws in New Jersey?

**Lisa:** Whatever they are, I'm sure you broke them. What did you make? (Wrapping her arms around his neck)

**House:** Wanted to make something the smurf would eat, so settled on macaroni and cheese with buttery bread crumbs…NOT KRAFT.

**Lisa:** Mmmmmmmm (Smiling into the kiss she lovingly gave him) Thank you. You look sexy in my apron…

**House:** I know, was thinking of taking it into the bedroom for later…

Was gonna surprise you _wearing this…wearing only this _(Doing his best in cheesily delivering the famous TITANIC line)

Lisa laughed aloud.

**House:** I'll put it back when we're finished.

**Lisa:** Umm, I don't think I'll use it to cook anymore after that. (Hands still locked around his neck while he held her waist)

**House:** Wear it, burn it, boil it, whatever… (Both kissing and smiling at the same time)

**Rachel:** (Still standing next to them) YACK! Stop it. (Shoving her body between them, pushing them apart)

Both House and Cuddy laughed.

**Lisa:** Come on, let's see what you made.

* * *

All three were seated at the dining room table and House served them.

House and Cuddy began eating "Ooo, looks good." Lisa commented. Rachel sneered at the macaroni in front of her.

**House:** What's the matter?

**Rachel:** I…I don't want it.

**Lisa:** Why not?

**Rachel:** Cuz it's got furs on it.

**House:** What?

**Rachel:** FURS…it's brown…

**House:** That's not fur, it's bread, you saw me put it on…

**Rachel:** But it wasn't BROWN.

**House:** That's because I put it in the oven.

**Rachel:** (Shrugging) Well, I don't want it.

**Lisa:** Rachel, it's bread crumbs. You like bread…

**Rachel:** (Shaking her head) Bread makes me throw-up.

**Lisa:** Uh…

**House:** Fine then, just eat the macaroni and cheese (Scraping the layer of crumbs off with his fork)

**Rachel:** Cheese makes me throw-up.

**House:** (throwing his hands up in mock defeat) Then why did you tell me you like it?

Rachel shrugged.

**House:** (looking to Cuddy) Lisa, help…

**Lisa:** (Shrugging) If she doesn't want it, I don't force her.

**After a couple of minutes of watching the two eat:**

**Rachel:** Can I have cake? (Pointing at the chocolate cake in the middle of the table)

**House:** OH, NO YOU DON'T! Sike! Your mother and I are going to eat the WHOLE cake in front of you while you cry your cake-less eyes out…unless you finish your food.

**Rachel :** Fine. (Holding her cheek in her hand and poking the elbow macaroni with her fork)

_Mr. Crabs…(_She muttered, pouting)

**House:** Sorry, didn't catch that?

He lifted the plate carrying the cake and exaggeratedly inhaled it's chocolatey aroma, then brought it closer to Rachel, letting her catch a wiff.

**Lisa:** Stop being mean…

**House:** She started it mommy.

* * *

***END OF FLASHBACK***

**Julia: **Rachel! ( Trying to get her attention)

Rachel broke from her memory of a better day and looked to her aunt's eyes.

**Julia:** Aren't you gonna eat sweetie? Aren't you hungry?

Rachel nodded and put the fork with three bits of macaroni into her mouth- chewing with tears in her eyes…hopelessly awaiting the chocolate cake in her little life that would make everything better.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading all : ) Review please.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello all and thank you for reading and leaving your comments (Even if it's that it is just too sad to read lol) I value all feedback, and would like to say that I'm not writing it for the sole purpose of making anyone cry. People die and it's sad…usually really sad, but there is more of a point to it all than that and I'm glad to see that a lot of you have realized it. **

**Sorry for my mistakes, I usually fix the big ones when I spot em'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D.**

* * *

Gregory House had successfully survived detox and was into his fourth week at Mayfield. He was seeing the all-too-familiar Dr. Nolan again, twice weekly and although he wasn't exactly on his best behavior, the doctors and staff were capable of managing him easier this time around.

Given that he is still "House" and widely known for his conniving antics, despite his now timid exterior, the staff really never let their guard down. They figured it would be best to save him and them the inconvenience of dealing with a roommate and them having to deal with him having a roommate, so he kept a private room…they had the space.

House had spent less time mocking and analyzing other patients and more time in his room reading and thinking. He took the occasional walk outside, played the piano when he merited enough privileges. The staff still looked to him as a menace, questioning as to why they haven't witnessed any of his tricks. They were suspicious and at first, believed it was some mastermind plot against them and the system…going into the fifth week, their defenses started descending, figuring he had arrived this time with more purpose and seemed dead-set on carrying it out with unrelenting focus.

Up until now, he had avoided talk of Lisa or the girls and although they were at the back of his mind and perhaps the sole purpose of everything he's doing, he knew he needed to concentrate on healing himself before he could even contemplate doing anything for anyone else.

His talks with Nolan usually consisted mostly of the beginning reasons for his relapse- tip-toing around any mention of Lisa. Nolan understood whom he was referring to most instances and followed his lead through the conversation, usually back to his incessant avoidance of pain and unwavering distrust in happiness…up until today- today was different.

**Nolan:** Hello House, I'm glad you've been making use of your free time. (Hinting to a notebook he had asked him to write in last week and House had brought along today)

So you want to talk about what you wrote in it?

**House:** (Adamantly) No.

**Nolan:** Do you want to continue where we left off last Thursday?

**House:** (Again) No.

**Nolan:** Well then, what do you want to talk about?

**House:** (He paused, looking at the rubber stub on his cane) …Why I'm here.

**Nolan:** Okay, why are you here?

**House:** I need to get better.

**Nolan:** Okay, why is it different than last time…or is it not different?

**House:** It's different…last time was more of something I should've done for me mostly…to NOT die.

**Nolan:** This time?

**House:** It's no longer about me anymore…I am and always have been a narcissistic bastard, then one day…on a nice vicodin high filled day, the all supreme forces of the universe…

**Nolan:** God?

**House:** No…well, someone because this all seems like an act of sabotage…like a big joke on me…

**Nolan:** What do you mean?

**House:** (Holding up his fingers) "GOD", or whatever cruel master of the universe, has finally caught me…thrown me balls that I don't know how to juggle…it's not about me anymore; I'm very familiar with my own balls…

**Nolan:** (Chuckling) Okay, these balls? Are you making a change for them and are you concentrating on figuring out how to "juggle" them?

**House:** Yes. Everything I've done has always been in the benefit of ME…even when I was with-

(He paused)

_Lisa…_

(He sighed)

I didn't want it to be but in the end, that's what it was…she didn't need me…I needed her. After that, everything went to shit…and now I'm here because I no longer have to option of needing her. Now I think I'm the one who's needed and…

I don't know how to do that.

I'd figured I'd detox and start from there.

**Nolan:** Not everyone knows how to handle the situations that life throws at them; they figure things out along the way. They just need to will themselves to do so.

**House:** Yeah, yeah, where there's a will, there's a way…spare me…

**Nolan:** It doesn't make it any less true. Do you want to "juggle"?

House absorbed to question and silently sat in thought…biting his cuticles and tapping his cane on the floor.

**House:** Yeah, I do… (Nervously chuckling) I don't know why but…I do.

I just don't want to fuck anything up…for some reason, I've never wanted to fuck up less than I do with them…

Life has thrown them a shit situation and just when I decided I should just leave it alone because I'd just make it worse, I realize: What is worse? Their mother, the single most capable, nurturing, and largest source of their happiness, is dead…Then there's everyone else; although I'm sure they'd like to help, they have their own lives…

What do I have?

What the fuck do I have to live for anymore? I honestly don't know what the hell I'm thinking right now, but who the hell am I if I don't…try?

Rachel and me, loved…LOVE Lisa so goddamned much it's nauseating…the baby too, I guess, as best a baby could I'm sure…

**Nolan:** So you want to be there for the girls, or do you feel obligated?

**House:** Yes, no, both…I guess…

They are what's left of her…I don't want to…I CAN'T leave that behind.

**Nolan:** Yes, especially the little one right?

**House:** Both. Rachel carries the memories, routines, and her similar mannerisms. The baby…biologically, she's the both of us.

**Nolan:** She's yours?

**House:** Yes, she is…they both are…maybe always have been.

* * *

House left Nolan's office sporting a newfound sense of relief he couldn't remember ever feeling before.

He now knew what he wanted- knew he had no idea how to go about it, but he was certain he was going to try. He went back to his room and steadied himself onto his bed. He involuntarily rubbed his leg- an automatic response he's used to doing even when he wasn't focused on his physical pain. He felt his chest swell- a feeling he long since experienced when he would run into Lisa in the corridors of PPTH and she would look up and smile at him (When he hadn't pulled any tricks, of course).

He needed to get better; he knew why now. House lightly smiled to himself when he heard a knock on the door. It was a nurse "House, you have a visitor" she announced, "Great, Wilson" he answered, "It's a woman" she said.

House made his way to the common area/rec room and spotted Arlene talking to one of the doctors behind the office. She thanked them and approached him.

**Arlene:** Hello Greg.

**House:** Arlene.

**Arlene:** Ready to take a spin? I've got you an all- afternoon pass. We could get something to eat.

**House:** Yeah, I'll use my PASS to pass on that. You Cuddy women can't keep your hands off me.

**Arlene:** Please, you and I both know I could do better…

**House:** Your daughter on the other hand-

**Arlene:** Could've done better but refused, can we go?

**House:** (Nodding) Let me change my shoes.

* * *

They settled on a cute Italian restaurant, not too far from the institution.

They ordered and Arlene continued to survey the liquor menu while House sipped his water through a straw.

**House:** So what brings you down here, Bat?

**Arlene:** Bat?

**House:** Old bat or bat outta hell, either or…

**Arlene:** (She chuckled) I'm glad you're feeling better, Greg.

**House:** You too, I guess…

**Arlene:** I've come to see how you were doing…and now that some time has passed, to gauge you reaction on everything.

**House:** Everything being? The baby bomb you guys dropped on me about 2 months ago?

**Arlene:** Yes, exactly. (Sipping her wine)

**House:** And you want to know what I think? Well, I'm still pissed that because shit went sour between me and…

Her mother, I wasn't even aware of her existence…

Missed out on a lot, you know? (He stared into his glass)

**Arlene:** (Surprised by House's honesty) Yeah, you did. But she's still so small, I'm sure you could catch up, if you really wanted to.

**House:** (Shaking his head, testing her motives) I'm not sure that's a good idea.

**Arlene:** Greg, I didn't come here to dump Rachel or even your daughter on you. I'm just simply giving you the choice. They lost their mother and though no one can replace Lisa, they'll always have us…and you, if you want…

House nodded "Yeah" he agreed, but didn't fill her in on any of his intentions.

**Arlene:** So back to what you were saying, you've missed out on a few things.

She reached down into her purse and pulled out a few DVD cases- placing them on the table.

**House:** (Watching her) Whaaaaaaaat are those?

**Arlene:** They're Lisa's videos…home movies of mostly the girls…some of them are from before.

**House:** Before?

**Arlene:** From when she lived in New Jersey…

**House:** Why would she keep _those_?

**Arlene:** I don't know…you're on a few of them though…maybe she liked to remember the happy times…either way, here (Sliding the cases across the table)

**House:** I don't want them… (Pushing them back)

**Arlene:** Yes you do, Greg. I have the copies on memory sticks and SD cards. These were her personal collection that she had converted into DVDs. This one, (Holding it up) is the video of Emma's birth…it's long and drawn out, but if you're worried about missing everything, this is a good place to start… the finale is a hoot.

**House:** (Amused) She recorded that? …Ugh, Cuddy…

He shook his head and sadly side-smirked.

**Arlene:** Yeah, through gritted teeth and curses, she made sure the damn thing was rolling.

House's smile faded as he silently reminisced about Lisa's unrelenting bossy nature.

**Arlene:** (Grabbing his hand and placing it on the movies) Take them Greg.

House nodded, "Thank you" uncomfortably murmuring.

* * *

After Arlene dropped House back off at Mayfield, he checked in and hobbled back to his room, DVDs in hand.

House shut his door, plopped down on the neatly made bed and scattered the cases on the duvet- picking them up one by one and examining the covers Lisa had chosen for them. She micro-managed nearly every aspect of her life and he was sure she had spent a significant amount of time choosing the font and cover designs for the DVDs. Each different and distinctly relevant to what was on it.

He picked one up and placed his thumbs on the opening; he imagined Lisa's thumbs- holding the case in a similar manner and popping it open, just like he had.

It was the birth video. He cursed himself for his inability to hold back or put it off. He felt like an overly eager child. He had to do it though, for so many reasons. He placed the disk in the tray protruding from his laptop and shut it.

It played…his heart rapidly beat and he nervously tapped the bottom of the laptop with his index…

**Nurse:** (Barging in) Checks…

**House:** Yes, check, get the hell out!

**Nurse:** Sorry… (Quickly closing the door)

When House looked back at the screen, he saw _her_…there, in real-time. Moving and speaking just how he remembered.

She was in the back seat of a car and Julia was excitedly pointing the camera at her from the front passage seat.

Lisa was nervously clutching the car door handle and he noticed her teeth were chattering through her closed lips. He paused the movie, noticing his own breathing had sped up and he couldn't determine why or how it was affecting him so. He was sad, yes, but inexplicably happy having been given the opportunity to see her again…even if it was just a recording.

He pressed play and let it continue…he watched on, making himself comfortable…

The video was indeed long, just as Arlene had warned, but he didn't pause it anymore…didn't look away, didn't become restless, like he would have if he'd chosen to watch damn near anything else.

It was dinner time and he didn't move…still sitting…wincing with every contraction…reliving the entire ordeal and wishing he had actually been there.

**Nurse:** (Knocking this time) House, it's time for dinner.

**House:** I'll pass, thanks. I'm not hungry.

She nodded and left, returning his privacy.

The movie was nearly 6 ½ hours long. It wasn't the entire labor either, as he noticed the lapses in time between the cut scenes, but it was a good chunk of it.

* * *

It was late. House wasn't sure of the time as he didn't check- he was still watching the video…only stopping to plug his laptop in to charge.

He watched Lisa scream out in agony and tremble…he felt helpless and overwhelmed with regret in not having been there to soothe her…or at least attempt to.

Greg House has seen many births, witnessing them during his rotations in med school…even after, yet watching this video now was ethereally different.

No one was personally linked to him and he didn't think twice about it if either the mother or baby had died…watching Lisa, he was so incredibly tense: jumbled nerves with emotion bordering on fright, mixed with adoration and a dash of pride.

He silently criticized the doctors and nurses he saw enter the room and thanked Arlene for giving them hell, wishing she had done more- keeping them on their toes.

He watched on…

_**Lisa:**__ C-c-call…HHHHOUSE!_

His back straightened at the mention of his name and he felt something he's rarely expressed in his life…he sympathized for her as she violently trembled through her words- distorting her speech. He flinched at her agony laden wails.

_**Lisa:**__ C-call HIM! T-t-tell him he's-s-s an ASSHOLE!_

"That a' girl" he murmured.

**Lisa:** T-tell…h-him, he owes-s-s-s me…his LIFE…a-a-a-and- MMMMMMMMM!

T-to, to make it even…I'm going-g-g to f-f-fly there…once a year-r-r and …. (*GASP*) MMMMMMMMMMMMM!... KICKKKK him in his l-l-l-leg….AHHHHH GOD!

He smiled and a single tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it.

"That's my Cuddy…that's my baby." He whispered aloud.

The cut scene led into the last half hour of the movie where Lisa's eyes were filled with tears and the immense pain caused her to lose her ability to speak.

She communicated her pain with her eyes and House understood. He spoke pain- a familiarity he's been forced to grow accustomed to.

Lisa had started to push now in the movie and House held his breath just as long as she had- making him light headed.

_**Lisa:**__ (Crying) MMMmmmmm…H-HELP ME…I NEED HOUSE!_

House frustratingly yelled out and slammed the laptop shut- he rose from the bed and angrily paced over to the barred window. He ran both his hands through his hair and wiped the tears that formed after Lisa's pained cry for help. That was the last straw for him; he was done watching.

After a few minutes, he forcefully rubbed his lids and leaned both extended arms on the window. He pensively stood staring out the window, lost in thought. _She couldn't stop it…with as much pain she was in, she couldn't press pause, why should he be allowed to? It was his baby too… _He silently berated himself, slapping his own face "COME ON" he exclaimed aloud.

House made his way back to his bed, opened the laptop and pressed play…

Lisa was still crying.

_**Lisa:**__ Get HIM! I need him PLEASE…p-please…_

House- lightly touching the screen, "I'm right here, Lisa…" he responded in a whisper.

House watched the rest of the birth in awe and smiled at Lisa's beautiful face- filled with love and joy-filled tears as she looked down at the baby.

He kissed his two fingers with tears in his own eyes and placed his fingers on her image on the screen.

The image faded to black and it was over.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to forewarn you all about the next chapter (After this one) as it contains sensitive material (Probably the most heart-breaking in the ENTIRE story) so I'm going to post the next two chapters after this one at the same time so you can recover or skip it all together, it might take a while because they're longer but definitely worth it (I think). **

**Thanks again!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: There is a warning for this chapter in that it contains extremely sensitive material. I do not find bullying entertaining and am only trying to tell a story and maybe call attention to an issue that often goes unnoticed by adults. So in other words: SAD, SAD, and SAD…but it only goes UP from here so YAY, enough making everyone cry LOL. Also, there's a smidge of domestic violence directed Julia in the end. Again, hard stuff guys, so if you'd like to read it in intervals, that's fine…or if it's too much, just skip right to the end as it leads right into the next chapter. Like I said, it took me a while because I tried to type two longer chapters to post at the same time…typing the next one now and it'll be up ASAP. There's a surprise at the end of the next chapter (If you make it there). Thanks for the support guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own [H]OUSE.**

* * *

Rachel and Emmy had been living with their aunt Julia for about 7 weeks and Julia's marriage was going through a rough turbulence ever since. Her husband Dave was indeed saddened to hear of his sister-in-law's demise and obliged to Julia's commitments in all the arrangements: giving his wife up for nearly weeks. It's been a while now and he is demanding she get back into the swing of things and tend to her own family the way she had before.

Julia is of course being spread extremely thin- caring for her nieces in addition to her own family. Lisa's girls weren't poorly behaved per-se, but it was evident that they were in mourning and Rachel had yet to say more than two words.

Her own children already battled one another for their mother's attention before this entire fiasco, and were definitely acting out with as much focus and time Julia was spending on the girls.

**Dave:** What are you doing? (To Julia)

**Julia:** (Her nose buried in her laptop) Looking for a good child psychologist for Rachel.

**Dave:** You think that's necessary?

**Julia:** Yes, she doesn't talk anymore and she's going to get kicked out of school if something doesn't change.

**Dave:** It's just…won't that be just another thing for you to do during the week?

**Julia: **Yes, but it's kinda important, so I have to make time.

**Dave:** WE…we'll have to make time, not just you. Julia, when are you going to start taking care of your own family?

Emmy had thrown her pacifier on the floor and stopped hopping in her jumper. Julia leaned down, picked it up and washed it in the sink- popping it back in the baby's mouth.

**Julia:** Dave, they are my family…

**Dave:** I mean YOUR kids- ME, for Christ's sake…you're like a fucking roommate.

**Julia:** I AM taking care of my kids… of everyone, all at ONCE, Dave. It'll get better when the girls get better.

**Dave:** It's not going to get better Jules…can't- can't they stay with your mother?

**Julia:** What? No, mom is too…she can't chase them around; she's had hip surgery TWICE…I-WE need to help them…they're ours now, David.

**Dave:** Yeah, and I think it's pretty fucking shitty of your sister to not have asked me how I felt about taking her kids BEFORE any of this happened.

Julia was too upset to continue the conversation; she refused to argue about this. He swiftly grabbed her wrist when she tried to walk away and she maneuvered it out of his hand "Leave me ALONE." She stressed. He backed away from her and stormed out of the house, slamming the door on his exit- startling both her and Emmy, who had begun to cry.

* * *

Rachel hadn't settled in school any more than she did at home. She didn't really have very many friends, as the only children that acknowledged her was the other three girls at her table. They accepted Rachel's absence in partaking in their conversations: always asking her questions and granting her opening to their first-grade girl-talk. They over-interpreted the smallest gestures as participation.

**Laila:** (To the other three girls) Jacob is such a trouble maker…he went into the cubbies and ate Carly's pudding yesterday…I saw him and was like "What are you doing?" Then I told Ms. Greene.

**Cassie:** (Coloring) Yeah, I hate him.

**Abby:** Jacob is a jerk, right Rachel? (All the girls looked over to Rachel)

Rachel didn't speak, just nodded and continued dragging the waxy crayon across the yellow construction paper in front of her.

**Abby:** Right, see? Even Rachel thinks so…

* * *

Rachel's teacher had grown frustrated with the child's unresponsive state and had given the task of dealing with her to the teacher's assistant: Ms. Lori. Ms. Lori was a younger woman with wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wasn't considered skinny nor over-weight; she looked healthy and had pretty round cheeks when she smiled.

Ms. Lori was much more patient with her and always stood back with Rachel when it seemed like she was having a hard time keeping with the rest of the class. She asked Rachel plenty of questions daily, trying to get the girl to speak but ended up mostly sharing things about herself. She was Jewish as well and often spoke about her annoying mother, who kept trying to fix her up with a nice Jewish man. Rachel enjoyed her stories and related them to her own family, though never revealing that she too was Jewish.

Ms. Lori had befriended a mute 6 year old and was okay with it.

Seven weeks had gone by and she hadn't learned many personal details about Rachel; only that her mother had died recently and that her birthday was in December. She deduced that Rachel didn't like milk (or pretended she didn't) and that she liked to color.

On a Tuesday after lunch, the children were allowed a 15 minute recess. Although there was snow on the ground, the school mandated it; the exposure ironically was thought to build the children's immune defenses and they got sick less when regularly taken outside in the cold for short stints.

Rachel's "friends" excitedly always ran to the playground while Rachel sat on a bench, next to the building.

"Hey FREAK!" Rachel looked up to an open window above her where her 9 year old cousin Jackson's class was, when a hot splash of goo collided with her cheek, below her right eye.

It was in fact Jackson; he acted out his resentment more at school than at home because of his just-as-rotten classmates. They also partook in tormenting her, as Jackson practically gave them permission to- inviting them in on his antics and egging them on as well.

Rachel quickly wiped her face and stood as she noticed the other kids cocking the saliva in their own mouths to do the same.

This place had become a nightmare to her now that her uncle hadn't let Julia drive them anymore. She had to take the school bus with her cousins and the chock-full of miscreants. She was constantly being called names and had objects thrown at her, yet she still said nothing- telling no one. Her Cousin Shelby didn't associate with her; she felt bad, but didn't put a stop any of it. Her older cousin Daniel was indifferent and always settled himself at the back of the bus, getting as much PSP time in as he could before school.

* * *

The next morning the kids took their lunches that Julia made for them and walked to their bus stop. Rachel always remained about five paces behind. The bus had arrived and the kids pushed each other to mount the bus first, except Rachel. Jackson then saw the opportunity to purposefully shove her. Rachel tripped and the sharp ridges of the school bus step connected with her shin; it hurt and she ripped a vertical hole in her tights. Rachel suppressed her cry and quickly made her way past the laughing kids and to her empty seat.

Rachel looked down at her leg that was now bleeding a bit- staining her now ruined white tights. She covered her face with her forearm and looked out the window, not letting anyone witness her tears.

When the bus pulled up to the school, all the kids lined up down the middle lane to exit; one of them purposefully knocking Rachel's lunchbox off the seat and onto the floor. The box opened, spilling its contents and as Rachel leapt forward for the food, another boy in Jackson's class stepped on Rachel's bagged sandwich…her face mere inches from his foot.

Rachel waited until everyone exited and walked to her classroom with her lunch box dangling open: empty.

**Ms. Lori:** Where's your lunch Rachel? (Knowing she wouldn't receive an answer, she never gave up)

Did you lose it?

Rachel of course didn't respond and turned her head into the cubby- resting her forehead on the back of it.

Ms. Lori noticed Rachel's shoulders tremble and spoke gently…

**Ms. Lori:** Rachel? Are you okay? Why are you crying?

Rachel still hid her face and waited until she heard the last student walk out of the area to turn around. She then kneeled on the floor with her back-pack on her lap and unzipped the front pocket. Ms. Lori watched her as she pulled out two pictures: one of House holding her on Halloween when she was 4, wearing matching super hero costumes, and the other a picture of only her mother, smiling. She squeezed the slightly creased photos and wiped her face.

**Ms. Lori:** Can I see? (Rachel handing them to her)

Are these your parents?

Rachel nodded "yes", and pulled out a picture book she had in her cubby and flipped through it until she reached the H's…she found what she was searching for and pointed to the picture and word "House".

**Ms. Lori:** House? Home?

Rachel nodded "yes".

**Ms. Lori:** You miss your home?

Rachel again nodded and hugged Ms. Lori's midsection.

Ms. Lori held her while she cried and rubbed her back. "Shhhhh sweetie, shhhh"

* * *

A week later, the teasing hadn't relented, yet no adult knew anything of it. Jackson hid it well, and her aunt Julia was often too distracted to take notice anyway.

After school the bus was late arriving, so the students stood at the stop unsupervised. The group frolicked and stomped in the snow. Jackson and his classmates snuck up behind Rachel and ripped her backpack off of her shoulders and they ran away laughing, pitching it to one another. Rachel followed them only to see what they were going to do with it, with no intention of trying to pry it away from them; her young mind understanding that it would only encourage their behavior. The boys ran down the hill next to the school and ran over to the small man-made lake that hadn't yet completely frozen over. The boy with her pack wound his arm and flung the backpack to nearly the middle of the lake. The bag slid across and rested, half on slush, half on ice. Rachel helplessly watched on and remembered the photos…

She carefully stepped onto the ice…it felt safe enough so she took a second step…and a third until she was more than half way to the bag…she lightly stepped again and heard a crack that echoed through the sky.

Rachel quickly looked up at the sound then nervously looked down. Bracing herself, she proceeded the rest of the way on all fours, when she finally reached the bag.

She reached for the strap that was nearest to her and slid it across the ice carefully…slowly she reversed…

The ice suddenly cracked under her palms and knees...finally it gave way…

*CRACK*

Caving in under her, she fell in the frigid lake.

Rachel knew how to swim, but the shock from the ice water stung every millimeter of her body as she fought to keep herself above water and slush…

Silently, she swallowed water though she still fought to pull her body up to the light above her…

Her tiny 6 year old mind starting to lose hope, knowing no one saw her fall and that no one could hear her as she couldn't reach her lips above the water long enough to scream…

She couldn't anymore anyway; you needed an opportunity to inhale in order to call out…

Then she felt something rough jabbing at her palms…_A STICK_…_ a branch, _she clutched it and pulled herself up…

An older boy she recognized from the bus was lying on the ice and extending the branch to her.

Rachel coughed, expelling the now warm water from her lungs and she crawled to safety. The boy crawled back after her with the strap of her pack in his fingers, he handed it to her as she tried to catch her breath.

**Aden:** My dad said this lake was dangerous…said it pretends to be frozen and that stupid kids would try to get on it…you stupid?

He asked and she shook her head "No".

**Aden:** Okay then, I gotta go… (He walked off)

Rachel quickly opened the pack, pulling out the pictures…having nothing to dry them with, she shook the droplets off.

Completely soaked and freezing, she treaded up the hill to the bus stop.

When she reached it, everyone was gone.

She was alone.

* * *

**Two hours later…**

Julia was a frantic mess when she saw that Rachel hadn't arrived with her children and neither one of them had given her straight answers as to where she was- simply stating that she just didn't get on the bus.

Julia left Emmy with her husband and jumped into her car, driving to the school and looking around the streets and sidewalks for her all the way there.

Julia arrived and the sun had set on an empty bus stop. She sobbed aloud and jumped out of her car yelling "RACHEL!"… "RACHEL!"

"Please…oh God…" After an hour ½ of searching, she drove back home and called the police.

Julia stood, staring out into the evening out of her front door window, waiting for the police to arrive. In pure hysterics, she trembled. Dave had called Arlene and she was already on her way…

Then she saw something slowly emerging from around the bushes…

"RACHEL!" She yelled out, sprinting toward the girl and embracing her tightly.

**Julia:** (Crying) RACHEL, what happened baby? You're FREEZING!

Rachel- trembling, was indeed nearly frozen…her lips were blue and her hand was still clasped around the photos. Julia immediately noticed that Rachel's core temperature was dangerously low and the girl's lungs crackled loudly when she breathed.

Having lost coherent conscious thought about an hour prior, she finally spoke, "I missed the bus…" Rachel wheezed, and collapsed in her aunt's arms.

Julia started screaming and swiftly lifted the girl into the house- yelling for someone to call 911.

* * *

Rachel landed into the pediatric ICU- admitted with hypothermia. For the duration of her hospital stay, she was warmed and was able to keep all of her toes, as her frost bite was minimal. The biggest concern was the remaining water in her lungs; she had pneumonia and spiked a fever the next day.

Julia slept in the chair next to her bed…it was the second morning and although her fever was controlled, she was still on oxygen and gave in to her overwhelming urge to cough. The sounds of it rivaled pertussis.

Her chest hurt…Rachel thought she would wake her aunt with her rasping and hacking, but didn't…_she must be really tired._

Rachel closed her eyes and listened to the machines and nurses' footsteps outside her room…

*THUMP*

*STEP*

*THUMP*

*STEP*

*THUMP*

*STEP*

The sounds getting nearer and nearer until she heard them enter her room and arrive at a stop…

Rachel opened her eyes and slowly turned her head…

_HOUSE! It was HOUSE!_ She yelled in her mind, too nervous to make a sound and start up her incessant cough…her eyes beamed though and although she looked weary, he could tell she was excited to see him. Her heart rate increased as indicated by the monitors.

**House:** (Holding his finger to his lips) SHHHH, calm down.

Rachel quickly frowned through the oxygen mask, arriving at the conclusion that this could be a product of her mind…a delusion…that he probably isn't really there…she was pretty sick.

Then he walked over, picking up her chart and giving it a once-over and placing it back down. Rachel followed him around the room with her eyes, still unsure if he was real or not.

**House:** You're giving your aunt hell, good job. (Placing his hand on her forehead) Fever is…do-able.

He looked around, pulling a stethoscope from his blazer pocket.

**House:** Look what I found in the nurse's station. (Holding it up)

He put it on and listened to her breathing, first warming the face of the tool with his breath then applying it to her chest.

**House:** Lungs sound like SHHH- awful. What the hell were you doing outside that long? (Raising an eyebrow) You must have fallen into water right?

Rachel nodded.

**House:** What were you doing by water? She weakly lifted her small arm pointing to the cabinet, to a plastic bag containing her clothes and things she had on that day.

House opened the bag and shifted the articles of clothing around, "What?" Rachel continued adamantly pointing. He kept rifling through the bag and at the bottom of it, were two crinkled- crispy photos. He pulled them out… "These? You fell in water for these?" She nodded. He continued looking at them… "That's stupid…" he declared. "As cool as it sounds to show up at your aunt's like a Popsicle, promise me you won't do anything that stupid anymore…"

She just stared at him.

**House:** Promise me or I'm leaving. (He took a step toward the door)

She nodded.

**House:** I'll take that as a "Yes House, I won't do anything stupid ever again."

Rachel smirked under her oxygen mask and House sat at the end of her bed that her small body couldn't entirely fill.

**Rachel:** (Voice crackling) You cam ba-

Rachel fell into a fit of hacking. When she calmed, House spoke.

**House:** SHHHHHHHutup, you'll make it worse- and yeah, I told you I would…now go to sleep so I can draw mustaches on you and your aunt's face.

Rachel smiled more in the last five minutes than she did in the last two months.

House stood and crept over to the table next to Julia, all the while making cautionary silly faces back at Rachel, "Does your aunt have candy?" He whispered, taking a peek into Julia's purse. Rachel attempted to giggle but coughed instead and Julia shifted in the seat. House quickly stepped away- whistling and pretending he wasn't up to anything.

**House:** Go to sleep and maybe I'll paint your toenails with the highlighters I borrowed from your nurses…that isn't too frou frou, is it? How about white-out? (He held the bottle up- showing her)

He now sat on the edge of the hospital bed- closer to Rachel this time and faced her. He looked at the circles under her eyes and sighed.

Rachel felt an ease of comfort and while still trying to gaze up at him- slowly she blinked and fell sleep.

"_I love you smurf" _he said in his mind and kissed her bangs.

* * *

Rachel had stayed in the hospital three more days and was discharged when she was deemed healthy enough to go home, though she still didn't speak to anyone.

The day House had paid her a visit; she woke to an empty room. She was saddened as now she wasn't sure if she had dreamed it all up…then she pulled off her blanket, looked to her toes and knew that she hadn't. Each toe had a face drawn on- each bearing a different expression from the next. Her favorite was her left toe because of its scowl…it looked like him. She smiled and had him to thank for it; not everyone woke to funny bi-polar piggies.

She was back at home and Julia had waited on her every whim. Rachel didn't think it was necessary but appreciated it none-the-less…she still felt pretty crumby.

It was the weekend and Shelby and Jackson had asked Julia to play out in the snow with them. Julia agreed and prepared Emmy in a snowsuit, while they looked on- rolling their eyes.

They played in the snow- Shelby, assembling a snow man while Jackson pelted both of them with snow balls.

Arlene watched from the glass sliding doors in the kitchen, sipping on coffee.

**Julia:** Jackson, watch it, you'll hit the baby.

Emmy was sitting in the snow next to her aunt and curiously examined the snow on her mittens.

**Jackson:** Pffft, the BABY (Chucking another snowball at his sister.)

**Shelby:** STOP IT, jerk.

Rachel looked on from the window in Shelby's room, inhaling her breathing treatment through a silly children's breathing mask that Arlene had strapped to her head five minutes earlier.

Rachel could hear Julia's phone ringing in the kitchen. Daniel, her eldest son answered the call and shouted out the glass sliding doors.

**Daniel:** MOM! PHONE! It's dad…

Arlene turned her back and started toward the laundry room.

Julia stood from the ground and shook the remaining snow from her body, quickly removing her boots at the door and ran to catch the call.

Jackson surveyed his opportunity and started pelting Emmy in the face with snowballs. Shelby was too far away to see what he was doing and kept rolling her own snowball.

Emmy immediately screamed and Rachel angrily stood from her position on the window.

Jackson continued, increasing frequency, as if trying to get as many hits in before his mother's return.

Frustrated with the baby's echoing screeches, he stepped to the seated baby and shoved her down, "SHUTUP ALREADY!"

Rachel seeing this, tore the mask from her face and sprinted through the kitchen barefoot and quickly unlatched the doors.

**Arlene:** (Noticing Rachel zooming past the door way) WAIT Rachel, NO, you'll get worse!

Rachel sprinted through the snow in her pajamas with fury in her eyes, and lunged at Jackson…knocking him back, she sat on him and repeatedly pounded his face with her balled up fists. He tried to fight back but gave up and started crying instead.

**Rachel:** STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!

She yelled rhythmically with every hit.

Arlene yelled through the house "Julia! Julia!"… "RACHEL! Oh God!"

Rachel suddenly stopped and shakily rose to her feet- stepping to her sister and picking her up.

Jackson stood up as well- his face red and with tears in his eyes…

**Jackson:** That didn't hurt you BITCH!

**Rachel:** (Breaking her code of silence) You're CRYING…

She spat back at him and turned, carrying Emmy back toward the house.

Jackson, in an angry rage, waited until they were a far enough distance away and charged at Rachel from behind- knocking her into the snow and Emmy slipping from her grasp.

Jackson grabbed a fistful of her hair but Rachel rolled around and socked him again, making him release his grip on her scalp.

Jackson fell and rolled over holding his face.

Rachel, literally feeling like she had no other choice, plopped herself on the boy's back and forced his right arm upward behind him "NO MORE!" She yelled when she heard a *SNAP*.

Jackson was screaming in pain for his mother and Rachel nervously released him.

Julia ran outside, "RACHEL! WHAT DID YOU DO?" helping her son up.

**Jackson:** Ow, ow, ow, IT'S BROKEN MOMMY! (He screeched, holding his arm up)

Rachel shook her head, and bolted into the house with Arlene in pursuit.

**Arlene:** Rachel, wait!

Rachel quickly ran into the bathroom and hurriedly locked the door. She sat on the edge of the tub and covered her ears- blocking out all the knocks and yells from the other side of the door.

**Arlene:** Rachel baby, it's okay…open the door… (Turning to Julia who had joined her after bringing Emmy in and Dave had arrived and left – rushing Jackson to the E.R.)

**Arlene:** (Placing her ear to the door) She's wheezing badly Julia, we need to get this door open now. (Examining the hinges)

**Julia:** Wait, I have a key somewhere. (She bolted for the kitchen)

After half an hour, Julia came back holding a small key…

**Arlene:** Great organizational skills Julia…

**Julia:** Spare me, mom. (Turning the knob and hearing the lock *click* open)

Rachel was asleep on the bathroom rug- her prominent wheeze returning with a vengeance.

Julia lifted the girl and carried her back to the bedroom, attaching the albuterol treatment back on Rachel's face.

* * *

**Later that evening after Dave returned after a six hour E.R. visit…**

**Julia:** How's Jackson?

Dave- saying nothing and lifting a ceramic plate off the counter and chucking it at the wall.

Julia jumped and protectively held her hands on the sides of her head.

**Dave:** HOW IS HE? LIKE YOU EVEN CARE! THAT LITTLE ASSHOLE BROKE YOUR SON'S ARM AND YOU'RE CODDLING HER INSTEAD OF TAKING CARE OF HIM!

**Julia:** DON'T SAY THAT!

Dave forcefully back-handed the right side of her face.

Julia cried out with the impact of the hit and held her face, locking her eyes with him and breathing hard.

Dave stuck his index finger in her face… "THIS IS BULLSHIT JULIA AND IT ENDS NOW." He declared and walked out of the front door- slamming it.

Julia released a sob and kneeled down, picking up the pieces if the plate, when she saw Rachel standing in the kitchen- hiding behind the fridge.

**Julia:** (Sniffling) How long have you been there?

Rachel walked over to her aunt and placed her small hands on the sides of Julia's head and gently kissed her aunt's nose.

Rachel said nothing and hugged Julia as she cried.

When Julia calmed, she held Rachel's shoulders- looking into her eyes…

**Julia:** This isn't what you want, is it?

Rachel shook her head.

**Julia:** Okay…

okay…

Rachel grabbed the dust pan and kneeled down on the floor with her aunt- helping her pick up the pieces…

* * *

It was midnight and House was still awake browsing medical journals- keeping his mind busy, when he heard a knock at the door…

He limped over to it, glancing at his watch, wondering who the hell it was.

House opened the door to find Julia standing there holding two large baby bags and Emmy with Rachel looking up at him and a large suitcase towering over the girl.

**Julia:** Need you…

* * *

**A/N: Uhhhhhh, this chapter actually had me all choked up. If you think I did a drama over-kill, trust me, this stuff really happens…and some 9 year olds really swear lol. Needless to say, I love the next chapter so much I actually sketched a little something for it : ) I'll link you to it when I post chapter 15. Thanks guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I've enjoyed all of your comments and LOL'd at the ones calling Jackson a bastard/asshole; I couldn't agree with you more. Thanks guys for the feedback, they really make my day : )**

***BIG HUGS* IHeartHouseCuddy, Alex, Abby, HuddyGirl,SvuGGfan, huddy-marie, NewGirlJess, Alltheloveintheworld, JLCH, Belle-Cuddy, jbully, Just1990, and S. SharQawi**

**I don't think I forgot anyone but feel free to yell at me if I did. Also, there's the link address to my sketches at deviant art after the scene one sketch depicts. Click on the one titled "I'll Kiss Your Nose Chap. 15".**

**Disclaimer: Don't own [H]OUSE M.D.**

* * *

House was surprisingly met by the Cuddy cluster of three. He stood frozen in place, his hand squeezing the door knob as his eyes shifted back and forth between them and the baggage.

**House:** What?

He slowly blinked while his eyebrows deeply furrowed, giving an inquisitive yet concerned look. He noticed the large contusion on Julia's right cheek.

**Julia:** I need to leave the girls with you…

**House:** Uh…wha-why?

**Julia:** Can we come in? I'll explain.

House sensed her impetuous situation and with his brows still in full scowl, he moved aside, granting them passage.

Julia and Rachel stepped in and Julia sat Emmy on the sofa, handing her the small baby blanket she didn't leave home without.

Julia spun around and rolled the large suitcase through the doorway.

Rachel stepped over to the reclining chair she recognized and plopped herself on it, squeezing the armrests in fascination.

**House:** Woah, woah…too comfortable (Pointing at Rachel)

…Her too.

He then pointed at Emmy as she drowsily leaned on a pillow and petted her knotted blanket between the tips of her fingers.

House turned to Julia.

**House:** Now, WHAT? (He frustratingly emphasized the word)

**Julia:** Come with me to the kitchen…

**House:** No, let's not.

**Julia:** (Annoyed and whispering) I don't want to talk about _them_ in front of _THEM_.

**House:** Why not? That one is preoccupied with MY favorite chair and the other is drifting in and out of consciousness…look there's drool on my pillow…oh come on…

He complained wearing a hopeless look of disgust. "UGH, FINE." He rolled his eyes, grabbed his cane that leaned next to the door and followed Julia to the kitchen.

**Julia:** (She slowly started) It hasn't been working out so well, Greg.

**House:** Don't "GREG" me, of course you're going to say that, it was part of yours and your mother's plan all along, wasn't it?

**Julia:** What? No. (Sincerely admitting)

House perceived the truthfulness from her demeanor.

**House:** Right…what happened to your face? Rachel wasn't finished pelting it from before?

**Julia:** (Nervously) NO…nothing. It wasn't Rachel.

She uncomfortably confessed, looking down at her hands and picking at her fingernails.

House, getting his answer, nodded. "Okay then, was the 'tiff' pertaining to the progeny?"

**Julia:** What?

**House:** The McNuggets in my living room.

**Julia:** Oh…

Julia then nodded "yes" and her lip trembled a bit.

**Julia:** It's a mess and they shouldn't be around that…I don't even want my own kids around it but-

**House:** (Nodding) I get it. What do you expect to happen here?

**Julia:** I don't…know…Hail Mary pass?

**House:** No FU-FREAKING kidding. (Glancing across to Rachel kicking off her shoes)

Julia looked over as well and sadly smiled.

**House:** I don't know what I'm doing Julia. No good could come of this.

**Julia:** You think I know? I can change a diaper but other than that…the girls are having a difficult time coping…Rachel hasn't spoken and-

**House:** Huh?

**Julia:** Rachel, she doesn't talk anymore…

**House:** She spoke to me in the hospital…or tried to, then coughed all over me…

**Julia:** See, she's more comfortable with you…I don't really understand why but… (Sadly chuckling to herself)

**House:** Neither do IIIIIIII (Stressing the word)…

**Julia:** It's just…what she wants.

**House:** And the other one? She tell you that too? Just because she can't talk doesn't mean she should suffer the disadvantage of having to put up with me.

**Julia:** She…you're right. She doesn't have much of a choice but she IS YOURS so…

**House:** She doesn't know who I am…never seen me; she's going to scream holy-hell.

**Julia:** If she doesn't let up, call Wilson, she likes him.

**House:** It's midnight, he's sleeping and if he isn't, he's sure pretending he is and won't answer his phone.

**Julia:** I'll call him and-

**House:** WON'T answer the phone, you listening?

**Julia:** You'll manage…it'll be fine, you're a doctor. So anyway, Rachel needs her albuterol treatment before bed and 3-4 times a day total-

**House:** YES, I AM a doctor… just don't make for a very good nursery school teacher…

**Julia:** (Smiling) Right, Emma is on partial solids, nothing too big though. I packed some of the baby food she likes in the green bag along with the diapers and wipes. The suitcase has their clothes…I'll bring the rest of their things later on this week.

**House:** (Exhaling loudly) Sooo, this is an indefinite thing?

**Julia:** (Serious) I can't bring them back there, Greg.

Julia stepped to the living room and House slowly followed. Julia leaned down to Rachel and they hugged and she kissed the girl's forehead. "I already explained everything to her in the car…she seems fine with it."

Julia stood and leaned to Emmy, doing the same. She reluctantly took a step backwards and headed for the door.

House held the door open for her. Julia patted his shoulder. "Call me if anything" She assured him and swiftly made her way down the hall.

**House:** JULIA!

She stopped and turned.

**House:** What now?

Julia smiled and hollered back "You'll be fine!"

House puffed his cheeks. After he saw her disappear he closed the door. He turned and was immediately met with Rachel's large blue eyes- still comfortably sitting in his chair.

**House:** Come on, time to go to sleep.

He unzipped the suitcase and rifled through it, pulling out Rachel's pajamas. "Here" Tossing them to her. "Go empty your bladder because I'll be damned if you're peeing on my bed."

Rachel rose from the chair, accidently dropping the pajama on the floor. She leaned down to pick it up and side-smirked as she walked past him to the bathroom.

House went through the bag some more, pulling out all of Rachel's medicine and set them on the end table. He glanced over at Emmy still asleep and he was relieved to see she was already wearing pajamas, so he wouldn't have to disturb her.

He still hadn't tried to get a good look at her though, focusing only at the task at hand.

Rachel returned and looked up at him.

**House:** Sit down so I can put this stupid thing on you. (Holding up the fish-head mask)

He flicked the switch on the machine and handed her a magazine… "MAXIM…oh, wait! That's for me" – Handing her a soap opera digest.

Rachel flipped through it in silence and yawned with the mask on.

A few minutes went by.

**House:** That's about done (Pulling it off her head) Come on…

House rose from his seat as did Rachel and they walked to his room. "Did you brush your teeth? I don't really care if you did…just figured I was supposed to ask." Rachel nodded "Yes" "You did? With what? Your toothbrush is still in the bag…you used mine didn't you?" Rachel nodded again. "Figured…wonderful, thank you." He said as he pulled out extra sheets and a pillow.

Rachel hopped on the bed and pulled the sheet up over herself.

**House:** I'm gonna need your help with Smurf Lite out there, in case she goes all Exorcist on me when she wakes up, okay? (Rachel silently agreed)

House awkwardly took a step toward the door and turned off the light "I'll be in the living room" Rachel watched his silhouette disappear and she snuggled the pillow, inhaling his familiar scent- invoking a comfort she remembered as a smaller child.

House returned to the living room and stood about six feet from the baby, watching her slow and even breathing.

He was scowling and didn't know why. He was avoiding going near her; keeping a distant proximity the entire time she was there and yet, still didn't know why.

It's not like she would reject him; she was asleep…even if she did when she woke, who cares? She's just a baby…she doesn't know any better, like every other kid…

But she wasn't any other child. She was _his_…AND _hers_…and maybe in some cosmic way, she does know better- hating him. Could he really handle that?

"I don't like kids, ughhh" He moaned, rubbing his temples…

House saw Emmy shift in her sleep- rolling over with enough momentum to tumble over the cushion's edge- he lurched forward, voiding his leg. Although it looked like she would fall, she didn't. He exhaled in relief, then silently cursed the pain radiating through his thigh from his abrupt shift to the floor.

When the pain subsided, he brought his head up and opened his eyes, finding himself mere inches from her small, pouting face.

The sofa cushion pressed against her chubby cheek, making her lips remain slightly open. Emmy's pacifier had fallen out of her mouth and an ever-expanding drool stain now graced this bachelor's man-cave.

The closeness forced her baby scent on his senses…her baby breath slowly exhaling centimeters from his nose. He softly chuckled because on instinct, he held his breath. But as he accepted her pleasant smell, he took the opportunity to get closer and smelled the top of her head…

Her short, sleek, dark curls tickling his nose. He smiled, examining the lines of her face and one exposed hand that clutched her blanket…the other was hidden in the pillows behind her.

He lightly touched the top of her hand…reveling in its softness…he couldn't think of anything softer…

the inside of a rose petal maybe…

He watched her lashes twitch with sleep…they were long and dark like_ Lisa's_…

The shape of her lips was _hers_ too.

He scowled at this, as he hadn't stopped to think that the child would be a constant reminder of _his Lisa_…_his Cuddy_…

This would make for a whole new can of worms to deal with…

He could do it though… he had to.

**kermiethefrogette (D0T) deviantart (D0T) com**

House sat on the floor next to Emmy and propped pillows all around and next to her, in case she fell. He heard the floor boards crack a bit and looked up to see Rachel standing there in her Rapunzel pajama.

**House:** What's wrong? (He whispered) You thirsty now?

Rachel quickly pounced on him (Minding his leg) and hugged him, just as she had when he and Lisa were sitting on her floor, years earlier.

This hug was tight though and he had been caught off-guard.

He hugged back.

**House:** Okay, okay…go back to bed, it's late.

She nodded, wiping the tears from her face and headed back to the room. Abruptly, she stopped her step and first walked to the suitcase, pulling something he couldn't see and crept to the kitchen.

House composed his own emotions and looked to Emmy still sleeping "Damn" he whispered.

* * *

It was morning and House had fallen asleep on the floor, lying on the pillows that he had set down next to the baby.

Emmy rolled- stretching and waking with the bright sunlight enveloping the room.

She rolled and tipped over the sofa's edge, falling only a few inches and landing face down on House's chest.

Startled, she lifted her head up to glance over the white cotton t-shirt that was now clenched in her tiny fists.

Spotting the scruffy, disheveled House- closed eyed and snoring, Emmy panicked letting out a blood-curdling scream and furiously kicked his torso.

He unpleasantly gasped awake- dazed and confused with the hollering baby in his face.

"Hmmmm? Uh, of course….SHHHHHHHH"

He reached up to the sofa and pulled her pacifier and blanket toward them, giving them to her.

"Here's your baba, bobo, binky, tinky-winky-pooh, whatever…" he grumpily groaned.

She quieted and stared down at his face- scowling back at him while sniffling and swallowing her hysteric baby hiccups.

He picked her up and she let him- placing her in the middle of the pillows on the floor. "You're probably hungry", when he felt a small tap on his arm, he turned around and saw Rachel holding a bottle up to him "Thanks". He took it, "How the hell did you warm it?" Rachel smirked and grabbed the remote- plopping herself on the one seater, once again. House handed the baby the bottle that she held to her lips, on her own. He stepped to the baby bag and searched for pampers and wipes, while still keeping a watchful eye on her.

He leaned back down and started carefully un-snapping the long-sleeved onesie. He started his attempt at changing her diaper- astonished that she let him but figuring that her attention was being pulled to her nourished warm tummy.

**House:** Only pee, thank God! Any chance you know how to change pampers too? (He asked Rachel)

She shook her head "No"- not breaking contact from the cartoons on the screen.

**House:** Yeah, of course not.

He stood with the baby and sat on the sofa- resting his arm on it and propping Emmy in the crook of his arm while she held her bottle.

He watched her softly sigh after every gulp and she watched him.

She didn't recognize him, nor was the baby frightened any longer. Emmy gazed up at him curiously. He was able to see them now…her eyes- greyish blue with naturally defined eyebrows…identical to her mother's.

He silently questioned if Lisa had herself cloned, as he wasn't sure what percentage of the child was his doing.

The baby was beautiful; there was no denying that…

And that's when he realized he was in for trouble.

There was a knock at the door and House answered it with Emmy still in his arm.

**Wilson:** Hello Daddy dearest.

**House:** Shut up. (Slamming the door after Wilson stepped in)

**Wilson:** Julia called me this morning and told me what happened.

**House:** Really? Can you fill me in because she didn't tell me anything? She just dropped off two gremlins at midnight.

Rachel looked over to House and narrowed her eyes at him.

**Wilson:** Something about a fight Rachel had with her son…she broke his arm.

**House:** And her husband thought he'd resolve it by trying to break Julia's face?

**Wilson:** What? Um, she only told me that she got into a fight with her husband and he didn't (Lowering his voice) want them there anymore.

What's wrong with her face?

**House:** Yeah, a fight… a cage fight… and lost. He must have socked her… so…wait what?

**Wilson:** Yeah, what a jerk huh?

**House:** No, Rachel broke some kid's arm?

**Wilson:** Yeah…guess early childhood exposure to your jerkiness had quite an effect on her.

**House:** Alright SMURF! Didn't think you had it in you.

Rachel blushed and frowned.

**Wilson:** And what about the other one? Looks like you guys are getting along fine.

House pulled the bottle out of Emma's hands when he heard her sucking on air.

They walked to the kitchen.

**House:** She's surprisingly comfortable with me so far… she's got everything from Cuddy…Jesus, she IS Cuddy… (Emmy burped in House's face) Delightful, thank you.

**Wilson:** Well, she's got at least one thing from you…she's a regular Maggie Simpson.

House grabbed a bowl and poured Apple Jacks into it. After he poured the milk he threw a spoon in and walked it over to Rachel. She accepted the bowl with a smile and continued watching cartoons.

House walked back over to Wilson "Here, hold this" handing the baby to him "I gotta pee."

When House returned he rejoined both Wilson and Emmy in the Kitchen.

**Wilson:** So what now?

**House:** I was hoping you'd tell me.

**Wilson:** Next, I think is lunch…then dinner…baths, books, hugs n' kisses, then everything all over again.

**House:** Ugh, (Rubbing his temples) there's a reason why I never did this before…

**Wilson:** And that is?

**House:** Domesticity is boring…duh, why else?

**Wilson:** Because you're an ass and you first needed to find someone that would actually consider a co-habitat type of thing…with you.

**House:** Huh, yeah… (Amused and lifting Emmy from the counter)

* * *

After a long day of medicine and baby food, Wilson had left and House grabbed his phone, texting his team, then later excluding Chase and Taub for fear of his turn being ridiculed.

"Have a task 4 u: fnd nice gurly bedset 4 a kid & gurly crib + baby crap…pmprs size 2, clothes gurls size 6 and babi gurls size 12 mo… do it & gt a $ week off…do it & shut ^ abt it" He hit send and returned to tucking Rachel in after he looked for progress, checking her lungs again with his home stethoscope.

**House:** You're getting better…you just can't go anywhere.

He pulled the blanket up this time and affectionately ruffled her hair.

When he was in the doorway, he shut off the light.

**Rachel:** HOUSE! (Abruptly calling out)

He turned the light back on.

**Rachel:** Thank you.

House nodded and slightly smiled "Goodnight" he whispered, choking back his emotions.

House loudly sighed and limped to join Emmy in the living room with the pillows and 3 comforters he laid down so they could both sleep on the floor, somewhat comfortably.

The thought of the baby rolling off the bed or sofa made him nervous.

Sure kids fell and busted their stuff all the time, he knew this but didn't want it to happen because of anything he did…not this early.

In addition to that, he felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness for her…for both girls. It annoyed him that children could reveal so much about someone.

It wasn't that he felt like he was changing, he's simply adapting to a new situation that he's never been in…_yeah, that's it._

Emmy knew how to crawl and House figured this out when he returned and found her under the piano, about to taste the shiny pedal in front of her.

He hurried over to the baby, kneeling down and wincing- snatching her up. She frustratingly scowled at him again. He found it hilariously adorable and chocked it up to paternal instincts: nature preserving its young…there was a definite biological connection, even if it wasn't immediately apparent.

In a single day, he's figured out that despite what he's seen and heard about the baby, she isn't really a crier when she's kept busy…more curious than anything; he liked that.

What he didn't like was the thought of having to keep up with her…yeah, his leg hurt and yeah, it was going to be a challenge…but he was already smitten by them.

_Damn_ he thought, once again.

Emmy's face was a greenish-brown sticky mess from the squash and peas she had earlier. Her onesie looked even worse…House's shirt- worse than that. Rachel and Wilson thought it was quite amusing though. He was sure Cuddy would've enjoyed the sight as well, him struggling with a baby…_their baby_…a hot mess like when Rachel threw-up on him as an infant.

"Ugh, Cuddy…this is payback isn't it?" He mumbled, holding the baby away from his body and watching her as she sucked her fist.

He limped to the bathroom with her and sat her down as he figured out how he was going to take her a bath. "No baby tub and I can't put you in by yourself, you'll slide all over the place…sink it is."

He slipped the baby out of her onesie and pamper, made sure the water in the sink was warm, made sure the baby soap and towels were near and he sat her in the sink- securing her with his left forearm under her arms- holding her little torso in place, fearing that she would still slip.

He quickly wiped her down while she watched the faucet- fascinated by the running water and kicking her feet at the water forming in the basin.

When she was all clean, he dried her off and re-dressed her in a fresh pajama. Already with a warm bottle in hand, he laid her down next to him on the floor and set pillows all around her; they wouldn't stop her if she was awake, but they were sure to slow her down…considerably a baby speed bump, if you will.

Her eyes watched him as she sucked her bottle- sighing after every gulp again; he loved that, he really did. "When am I supposed to be able to take a shower?" He amusingly asked her. She patted his stubble with her palm, in response, confused by the scratchy sensation on her hand. "Guess that's why moms are always complaining."

Emmy's eyes slowly shut and the nearly-empty bottle fell from her grasp.

House watched her as her breathing evened out and he softly smiled. He had never felt so overwhelmed and full in his life…in a drastically different way than the stresses of med school or dealing with rapidly declining patients…overwhelmed in a good way. He didn't understand, he just planned to accept it…

And for the first time, "I love you Emma" he acknowledged her name and gently kissed her small nose.

"It's Emmy" He looked over and saw Rachel standing in front of them, much like she had the previous night. He chuckled at Rachel's repeated seemingly ominous entrances. "And don't do that, mommy used to do that" "I know." He answered. "Can I sleep over here with you guys?" House lifted the blanket and she settled herself next to Emmy's right side while House was on the baby's left. He watched both girls delve into a deep slumber.

He didn't realize it, but his own heavy lids sunk down until they shut…

Didn't realize it, but they did…

* * *

His eyes opened and he was in his bed, alone. The wind blew the sheer white curtains wildly around the room. It was raining and he quickly sat up, suddenly perceiving a silhouette behind the see through fabric… he visually made a double-take…

_Lisa_…

The wind blew and pushed her soft curls to the front of her face. She shook her head and tossed them aside to reveal her beautiful smile…

"OH, LISA!"

House jumped up and went to her…

"LISA, I had this damn nightmare that you died…I LOVE YOU, I'M SORRY!"

He reached the curtains and a huge gust of wind burst through the window, bringing the curtains up between them.

He grabbed at them, trying to move the offending fabric but they had receded on their own…

..._she_ was gone…he clutched both curtains and franticly searched out the window.

A sudden flash of lightening lit up the sky…the roaring thunder following soon after…

*BOOOOOOM!*

House woke with a gasp. He was still on the floor with the girls…they hadn't woken up.

It was raining and he left the window open…the droplets noisily slapping the pane.

He wearily stood to his feet and shuffled to the window.

Angrily, he cursed the lightening and sound of thunder tormenting him…with tears in his eyes he started to gently laugh…

Taking a final glance out at the night sky he shut the window.

House turned around and limped to the bathroom, deciding that this would be a perfect opportunity to shower.

Upon entering, he closed the door then opened it, staring back down the hall, making sure they didn't wake. He left the door slightly ajar and turned on the shower…

* * *

**A/N: YaY! HAPPY FATHER'S DAY! This story is pretty far from being finished and if you didn't catch the link for the sketch it's at kermiethefrogette (D0T) deviantart (D0T) com **

**Thanks guys!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Split this chapter into two. It was 12 notebook pages (Front and back).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOUSE.**

* * *

A little more than a week later and House was getting better acquainted with the encumbrance of managing both girls… He was tired though, really tired, and he hadn't taken a step into his job at PPTH. Foreman, allowing him a three week paternity leave, though he already decided he was going to take four if he wanted to. He wasn't so sure anymore though, as he's come to realize that functioning entirely on instinct instead of intellect was making him, in his words "bat shit"…

**House:** I'm going bat shit… (To Wilson on the phone)

I haven't left his damned apartment since they got here and I'm on "My Little Pony" over-load. I NEED to go out.

**Wilson:** Fine, I'll ask my neighbor if she can babysit tonight and I'll pick some stuff up on the way after work. Is there anything the girl's need?

**House:** BAT SHIT!

Wilson laughed and rolled his eyes as he pressed the button- ending the call.

* * *

The team had complied with his text messages he sent earlier that week and borrowed House's debit card- raiding Babies R' Us. He really didn't care how much it cost, just as long as he didn't have to do it.

Taub and Chase found out about House's predicament and while Chase volunteered to help, Taub skipped out on the opportunity to payback and ridicule his now baby burdened boss- actually taking advantage on some time off away from him.

While Chase and Adams sat on the guestroom floor assembling the crib and bed set, Park put forth her supreme organizational skills and neatly labeled and categorized everything in the closet and bureaus.

**Adams:** So, Dr. Cuddy? Former Dean? Wasn't it her house that he crashed-?

**Chase:** YES, his ex…he loved her.

**Adams:** He loved her and tried-to-kill-her?

**Chase:** He didn't try to kill- forget it. It's complicated.

**Adams:** I can see…whoever she was, her kids are cute.

**Chase:** (Spinning an Alan wrench) Yeah…

* * *

Mean while in the morning, House was in the kitchen with Emmy and Rachel. He was skimming the freezer for frozen pancakes when he spotted something strange-looking at the back of the ice box…

"What the?" Pulling out a small labeled jar filled with an opaque whitish-yellowish frozen liquid. He held it up, "Is this what I think it is?" he quizzically asked Rachel.

Rachel frowned, "No…"

**House:** So you don't mind if I throw it away then? (Stepping on the peddle on the trash and dangling the small jar over it)

**Rachel:** No! Don't!

She jumped from her seat and snatched the jar from his hand.

House sighed.

**House:** She's not in there you know…she's not a genie…not gonna pop out when you unscrew that lid…

**Rachel:** I know, just…leave it alone.

Chase, Adams, and Park entered the kitchen and Rachel went to put the jar back in the freezer.

**Chase:** What's that?

**House:** It's… (Puffing his cheeks) breast-milk…I like to start my mornings off right…a little o' that in the Wheaties and you're good to go…

Adams sneered in disgust while Park played with Emmy.

**Chase:** Right well, we're done in the room.

House nodded and traipsed over to the newly converted girl's bedroom, "Let's take a peek shall we?" They followed while Emmy and Rachel continued eating cheerios in the kitchen.

House looked around the room impressed. "Nice…" when he spotted something in the corner…mock-staggering backwards and pointing at the eye-sore with his cane, "What the hell is that?" – A night-light with a figurine of a hideous grinning troll grasping a bulb designed to look like a flower.

**Adams:** Ugh! I know, Chase picked the creepy thing out.

**Chase:** Yeah, I found it online and immediately thought of you.

**House:** It's…it's… (Leaning closer to the uniquely interesting outlet insert)

**Park:** Horrible?

**Adams:** Nauseating…

**Park:** Fugly!

**Adams:** Not to mention nightmare-inducing…

**House:** It's…friggin' AWESOME!

**Adams:** No it's not; it's going to freak them out. I'll look for a better one tomorrow and we'll swap it.

House gave her a disappointed look.

**Adams:** You can put it in your room and freak the prostitutes out all you want…if they aren't already traumatized by the end of the night.

**House:** Hardy har… (Somewhat ignoring her insult and tapping on the troll's bulbous nose) Where did you say you got his from?

**Chase:** (Smiling) Ebay.

* * *

Wilson's 17 year old neighbor agreed to watch the girls that night if she was allowed to do homework after they went to bed (Yeah, right).

House and Wilson were on their way out when House stopped at the door and turned around "Don't do anything stupid… I know saying that to a teenager is like telling a crack head in my living room not to smoke rocks…in my living room. But if everything hasn't gone to shit when I get back, there will be a substantial monetary bonus." She nodded. "And don't look through my room. I personally don't care what you run into, I just don't want your little baby eyes to get freaked out in case you do a good enough job to babysit for me next time, capiche?" "Got it." She agreed…though he knowingly piqued the nosey teenager's interest.

* * *

Wilson drove them to a bar/lounge as requested by House.

**Wilson:** I invited Foreman.

**House:** What? Why? I didn't know you were so insecure about your sexuality that you were too scared to share a night out with me.

**Wilson:** He wanted to come. He seemed a bit over-worked today.

**House:** You noticed that he was 'over-worked'? Oh God, you ARE gay aren't you?

Wilson rolled his eyes.

**Wilson:** I wouldn't be pointing fingers; you know, testosterone levels dramatically drop in stay-at-home fathers?

**House:** You would notice something like that wouldn't you? Finding my estrogen laden bod appealing, do you?

**Wilson:** You wish.

Foreman joined hem, greeting them with nods.

**House:** Just remember, 'No' means NO, Wilson.

**Foreman:** House, heard you had your hands full.

**House:** Yeah, just not with the double D cups I'd like them to be.

**Foreman:** I hear you.

* * *

After each doctor tossed back a least six shots, they began sharing stories of the women they've had in their past. Wilson about Julie and Sam, Foreman about 13, and a few flavor-of-the-week experiences- each man still sober enough to refrain from indulging in the saucier details, this wasn't high school after all.

**Wilson:** What about Cuddy?

**House:** What about her?

**Wilson:** How'd Lisa's mini-me come to being? Or do you not remember?

**House:** Yeah, I remember…at least I think I do.

**Foreman:** (Slightly inebriated and doing his best Maury impression) YOU are the FATHER.

Wilson and Foreman drunkenly chuckled.

Leaning his forearms on the bar and nursing a scotch between his hands, House scratched his eyebrow, "It was the annual Pediatric Cancer Benefit Ball and Cuddy was sick…"

***FLASHBACK* **

Dr. Lisa Cuddy- Dean of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, had planned and meticulously organized the Ball and now…she was sick. Lisa had a temperature of 102 degrees, had difficulty lifting her head, and her voice was shot- having contracted the strep-throat that Rachel had gotten over the week before.

Yet, she still continued to fuss about, soldiering on in preparation for the event.

Cuddy had made reservations for two adjoined hotel rooms to get ready for the ball that was happening on the 22nd floor.

House was nearly finished dressing- he followed her around the room, attempting to attach his own cuff-links. He had yet to put on his tuxedo jacket.

Multi-tasking in her under wear- a white strapless bra with matching lace thong panties- Cuddy dashed around the room, unwrapping her dress and searching for all the right make-up, when she finally sat at the vanity and began un-pinning her hair from the large rollers.

**House:** Can you do these for me? (Handing her the links)

**Cuddy:** Gimme. (She attached them)

**House:** Why'd you get two rooms anyway?

**Cuddy:** So I don't have to deal with gossip about the hospital comp-ing our honeymoon. (Her withered voiced croaked out)

**House:** By the way, how are you feeling? (Holding his hand to her forehead) You on antibiotics yet?

**Cuddy:** (Screeching) I feel like crap…I have the chills and yes.

**House:** Well, you're kinda naked so…which reminds me… (Leaning down and kissing her neck as she continued staring a herself in the mirror) Sick sex is good too.

**Cuddy:** House, stop. I don't want you to catch it.

House continued, making his way to her earlobe, "Mmm, don't care…virus still needs an incubation period…I'll just stay home anyway."

**Cuddy:** No, you won't…and I'm not taking care of you if you risk exposure and get yourself sick. (She held a finger up to him)

Cuddy was enjoying his sweet kisses far too much when she swatted him away, "Stop it. Leave…just go so I can finish. I'll be done in 40."

* * *

When House returned to the hotel room he knocked on the door… "Come in" she screeched through her damaged throat.

When she emerged from the bathroom his jaw immediately dropped in awe.

She was wearing an elegant shimmery gold strapless gown that hugged her curves just right…the slit came up to the top of her thigh, though she could manage to be discreet if she made sure it didn't open too far. Lisa wore matching gold open-toed heels and her ears-adorned with gold earrings that dangled behind her gorgeous dark curls.

**Cuddy:** You like?

**House:** Uhhhh…

**Cuddy:** I'll take that as a yes?

House nodded and took a gulp- following her out of the room.

* * *

When they reached the 22nd floor they joined all the other doctors dressed to the nines as well.

First, it was the norm, Cuddy mingling with doctors and potential benefactors, while House actively avoided everyone…

He then became flustered as he saw the other male guests enjoying her company far more than they should be and taking advantage of her congenial demeanor with playful gentle taps on her arm, quick massaging gestures on her shoulders when she wasn't aware they were behind her…and hands constantly making their way to the small of her back as they closed in, feigning inability to hear her.

All these things happened repeatedly by different _morons_ and he was getting _pissed_.

Cuddy, although still sick, was trying to keep her spirits high and energetic…mingling and securing donations from wealthy guests. She couldn't get agitated or put anyone in their place… not today…all in the benefit of the hospital, so she just swayed away from the uncomfortable, unwanted touches and excused herself with a smile from the creepy over-enthusiastic donors.

House watched from the bar…noticing that she was losing her fire…becoming run-down…her fever was getting to her…

Her eyes went from excitedly vibrant to weary and glassy…

She was walking over to House when another donor stopped her in her tracks, purposely tripping her while seated, so that she would land sitting in his lap. When she apologized he whispered something in her ear…she nodded and turned her head- quickly jumping to her feet but he had still taken it upon himself to catch a whiff of her hair.

House stood up, ready to _pummel the jerk_… and stopped, wincing from his abrupt reaction. Frustratingly, he made an about-face…if he didn't leave right then, he was going to punch someone. So, instead of embarrassing her and potentially losing the cancer ward money, he decided to leave…

***FLASHBACK TBC***

* * *

**Thanks! Review please…sorry about the mistakes, I'm using a craptacular lap-top today whose T's don't work.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: My shoddy attempt at smut…you're welcome. I know FF is trippin' balls (Figuratively…or maybe quite literally) over the sex stuff but I'm an adult damn it, and appreciate adult entertainment every now and then… This is the way I want my story to go, if worse comes to worse I'll post it other places like AO3 and livejournal. It's pretty graphic and detailed so you have been warned. Putting an (*) where the dirty stuff starts and stops, in case you'd like to skip it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own [H]OUSE.**

* * *

Cuddy had been scooped up once again, before she was able to make her way to House. She wasn't feeling well at all, and could've really used his support…or at least some of his ibuprofen.

Only half-heartedly listening to his current donor, she spotted House in her peripheral vision, standing and finally leaving his self-proclaimed niche at the bar.

He exited the ballroom, and she watched him fade into the distance.

While nodding and politely smiling at the man in front of her, Lisa finally excused herself from the overly-chatty guest and followed him down the path she believed he was headed.

Cuddy made her way down the long halls, making far too many turns, she came to a halt where four corridors interceded and cursed herself for not better familiarizing herself with the layout of the venue she had chosen.

Then she heard it…

A piano…

Cuddy lifted the sides of her gown so she could track the sound more fluidly- making haste in her elegant heels. She treaded swiftly searching and hoping she reached the area before the music stopped.

She had found him… a second but smaller empty ballroom on the same floor with a piano settled in the middle. It had a giant crystal chandelier that nearly engulfed the entire room that gleamed over him.

Faced directly away from her, he played…a somber yet exquisitely complex piece that he had executed in such a way that made her heart swell.

Lisa closed her eyes and listened to House's fingers gracefully and expertly touching the keys, when the music suddenly stopped…

Her eyes shot open and he was half-way turned, facing her from the piano bench.

His bow-tie was undone and dangled from his neck and his shirt was partially unbuttoned from the top, like he normally wears them.

**House:** It's not polite to spy…

Lisa took a few steady steps, past the empty circular dinner tables and chairs, toward him.

**Lisa:** I wasn't trying to.

She stopped when she was directly standing over him as he looked up at her…the dim lighting making the shines of their eyes twinkle.

**Lisa:** What's the matter?

House broke eye contact and turned back to the piano.

**House:** What do you mean?

**Lisa:** Something is bothering you…I can tell.

**House:** You're imagining things…all that alcohol mixed with antibiotics…doesn't make for a particularly coherent mix.

**Lisa:** I only had water and ginger ale…I can tell something is up because you've been reasonably polite and you tend to cower away when something is upsetting you.

**House:** Oh, your powers of deduction, Cuddy.

**Lisa:** Learned from the best.

He smirked and she sat down on the piano bench with her legs faced outward-opposite his.

House met Lisa's gaze deeply and almost shyly glanced back down at his fingers as he started to play again… the harmony slow, soothing and a bit romantic.

Lisa's adorned gaze traveled from his face down to his fingers and up again. She closed her eyes once again and swayed with the music.

House looked back up to her and lightly smiled, recognizing the effect his playing had on her.

The song finished and Lisa had yet to open her eyes, still reveling in the euphoria of the tune the man she loved with all of her heart had just played.

House gently cupped the side of her face in his hand and he watched her.

With eyes sill closed, a slow-moving tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it with his thumb.

"That was beautiful…" She whispered.

Lisa began to slowly open her eyes when he gently laid his lips on hers…first kissing her top lip, tracing the shape in between his own…then ever-so-gently doing the same to the bottom one.

Lisa's breath became caught in the back of her throat and as her lips parted, he slipped his tongue past them and sensually traced the sides of her tongue, gliding up and across her buds, passionately placing just the right amount of pressure.

With fervor, she lovingly accepted his gentle probing inside of her and moaned into his mouth.

He pulled away slowly and a salivary strand connecting their mouths broke from their parting distance.

Lisa slightly pouted and her eyes shot from his moistened lips to his prismatic baby-blues.

Forcing herself to her feet, she stood declaring, "I should get back to-" He rose to his feet, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to him-pinning the backs of her thighs against the piano keys, he feverishly kissed her again.

**(*)**

Lisa yelped in surprise and brought her feminine fingers to his face…experiencing the movement of his tongue in her mouth from the outside with her fingertips, as well as inside with her tongue.

All the while, eventually removing his tongue from her mouth and sensually making his way from her jaw to her neck…tasting her perfume, slowly massaging, sucking and nipping with all the glory his mouth was able to provide.

Lisa felt her knees buckle due to the flood of sensations and she crashed down on the lid to the piano keys- the loud slam echoing throughout the room, she gasped and looked around.

House smiled at her failure to be discreet and began sliding down the right side of the strapless dress, exposing her breast…his kisses made their way from her neck down to the peak of her exposed nipple…

"Mmmmm, we can't…" She moaned…He watched her throw her head back as he licked the hardened sensitive bud- lightly blowing it, watching it tighten.

"Uhhhh" She moaned again, "I think that means we can…" He whispered and smiled as he continued…

She leaned back on the piano- her arms holding her up from behind. Still sitting on the lid and instinctively spreading her legs…the high slit of her dress opening far enough so she didn't have to bunch it over her thighs.

House brought his lips back to hers and shook his head "Mmm-mm" and suddenly lifted her by the cheeks of her bottom onto the top of the piano.

She yelped again and lovingly smiled, "Better" he said.

She continued kissing him as he stood in front of her, between her thighs…her lips becoming a deep red and swelling from their continued work in expressing their passion.

Lisa started expertly unclasping then unzipping his dress pants.

House responded by slipping both his hands past the slit in her dress and sliding down the lacey-thong panties…he slid the underwear down as she brought her knees together to successfully remove them… he bunched the panties in his right hand…feeling that they were in fact damp but also noticing something else… a clear slippery fluid, consistent with egg-whites…indicative of only one thing: ovulation.

The antibiotics she was on had indeed voided her birth control and here she was- not realizing just how ready and raring to go she actually was…as fertile as ever…and there he was, condom-less.

He tossed the panties to the floor and looked back up to her somewhat forlornly. "What-what's the matter?" He shook his head and kissed her again, "Nothing…I just need to see you…" He pulled the slit up completely-exposing her labia entirely, he removed her other breast from its confines and separated her knees once again…

He took a couple steps back…

Her high heels rested on the lid to the piano keys as she leaned back on her arms and palms behind her. She watched him watching her… his eyes went from the tips of her toes, up her legs and to her core.

Her lower lips sleek and moist, spread around her small bud, swollen with arousal…his mouth watered…_so lovely and beautiful like a flower blooming just for him…so aesthetically pleasing_…

Male genitalia definitely wasn't as pretty to look at, but luckily for him, women still craved it…Lisa still craved him…_Thank GOD for that_…and in her state, he was sure it wasn't only his hardened cock she wanted, but undoubtedly the spill of his seed in her eagerly fertile love pocket…_Oh yes, that's what she really craved._

His eyes moved up from her lower half to her breasts that he was ever-so-familiar with…they weren't perfect, but he's never seen a pair that were…her left breast was and always had been slightly larger than her right, but that didn't make them any less beautiful, more so if anything- proud because he was able to notice such a minor flaw and proud because they were all _his_…

His now love filled gaze moved to her face, his favorite part of her…_GOD he loved her face…every expression, every crinkled nose, roll of the eyes or even scowl…she was HIS_…

She blushed, "What?" She asked nervously, "You're making me shy…"

He smiled and stepped back between her thighs, kissing her again and whispering, "You are so beautiful…"

He tangled his fingers in her hair and deeply kissed her…

Lifting her right leg to his lips, he slowly and methodically kissed all the way up…

He stopped before he reached her core, in the crook between her thigh and outer labia, she moaned in frustration…

He teasingly pulled back and made his way up her other leg…pausing at the same spot, her thighs trembled in anticipation…

He sat on the bench and pulled her knees over his shoulders- smiling he looked up at her as his tongue slowly made contact with her swollen clitoris. She moaned aloud, but continued watching his tongue flutter. ..He licked the bud and blew softly on it, like he did her nipple- A sharp tingle soared through her body…

He tasted her…not being able to help it, being completely drawn into her ovulating scent and pheromones…he lapped up her excess of juices and alternated between probing his tongue in and out of her to quickly flicking his tongue on her clitoris…her body shook when he did that.

Not wanting to go over the edge quite yet, she gently tugged him away from her by his hair, "Need you" she exclaimed breathlessly looking into his eyes.

As he stood, she yanked his underwear and pants down together and they rested at his knees as he took a wider stance- keeping them there.

She brought his left hand to her mouth, kissing it and caressing her own face with his fingers…

"These hands… know how to play me too…touch me…love me…" She moaned to him and she slowly began sucking his index finger…making diverse movements with her tongue.

He groaned watching her as his already throbbing member stiffened more so- twitching until a tiny drop seeped from its tip- anticipating pleasure…

He feverishly stuck his tongue back in her mouth and laid her down on the piano…

She expertly inserted his long, hard, and girth-gifted member into her tight, but ultra-lubricated core.

He began to thrust…slowly but forcefully as the head of his penis repeatedly brushed against her g-spot as he continued pumping in and out of her-hitting her cervix.

He thrust and her hips moved with his rhythmically…perfectly, accepting him more and more- further and further, locking her legs around him.

He protectively inserted his hand behind her to soften the impact of his humping on her body, determined not to make this a painful experience for her.

With both his tongue and fully endowed member plunging into her slowly…passionately…her cheeks flushed and she began to cry…

With her eyebrows drawn together, she kept her eyes open and moaned aloud- forcefully coming…

Witnessing her orgasmic bliss- her tightening walls enclosing around him, he sped up his thrusts and gazed into her eyes…

On the peak of his own finale, he called out her name "Lisa…"

His scrotum tightening… his spurts of semen shooting off inside- her insides milking him of every ounce…she drank him in.

With tears in her eyes and toes still clenched, they watched each other experience what felt like the longest and most powerful orgasms of their lives…

He continued thrusting, prolonging it for as long as he could.

Following his last spurt, he couldn't help collapsing on top of her…

**(*)**

"I love you" He confessed and wiped the sweat from his brow…noticing that she was still choked up, he asked "Are you okay?" She nodded, "Yes…I love you" She breathlessly sobbed. Embarrassed of her tears, she covered her face with her hand.

He smiled, removed her palm and wiped her tears with his thumb once again- kissing her jaw and resting his head on her.

After the most incredible session of lovemaking, there they stood for a little while longer- recovering.

Him- nestled between her thighs and resting his head on her right breast…completely oblivious to the ballroom guests mingling across the building on the same floor.

Him- knowing full well what had just potentially occurred, also knowing that there was no one else in the world he would rather do this with…

He had knowingly ejaculated into a fully- fertile woman and was okay with it…_she was HIS_…_whatever happened…happened_- he internally accepted while still breathing heavily on top of her.

With tears still in her eyes, she watched the crystalline chandelier spin…twinkling above them…

***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

**Wilson:** Jesus! On the piano!

Wilson asked far too loudly, in a state of inebriation while Foreman smirked.

House sadly confessed, "Yeah, on the piano." Although, as drunk as he was, he was careful not to divulge into too many sensual details… they were HIS memories and he wanted to keep it that way.

**Wilson:** (Loudly) Wow, so that's when you knocked her up?

**House:** That's the only time that makes sense…and the time frame fits…

**Wilson:** Geeze…I never would've figured Cuddy would be up for something so…out there; she was always so uptight…

She was always so beautiful though…I wonder what that must have been like…would have made for an awesome video, I bet. (Instantly flinching at his own drunken words that he didn't intend on speaking aloud and immediately regretting them)

Foreman laughed aloud.

House- amused by Wilson's alcohol induced confession, he quirked an eyebrow.

**Wilson:** Sorry…

**House:** Relax, everyone fantasized about her…she was a beautiful woman getting laid…if you didn't, I'd assume you were gay.

And sorry to burst your bubble, but it wouldn't have made for a very good porno…kinda boring actually…not exactly a cinematic fuck session.

* * *

It was 1 A.M. and the three doctors had taken separate cabs home.

House thanked, paid, and relieved the babysitter of her duties, compensating her extra for her own cab.

Limping into the kitchen, he opened the fridge, in search of something to ease his swirling stomach…

Sporting figurative beer goggles, he squinted into the frigid box, frustratingly only finding large amounts of baby food…and baby carrots…the only thing that didn't have the word "baby" in it was a family size box of Gogurt.

"Yarg…" He groaned then sneered-shutting the door.

He remembered something…instantaneously swapping his appetite for curiosity, he opened the freezer and grabbed the small- labeled jar of Lisa's frozen breast-milk.

He read it and examined the writing…

"Lisa Cuddy- Expressed Oct. 18th at 7:30 P.M."

It was the last bottle she managed to pump at home before the accident and Rachel had saved it the entire time.

"Why did she write her name on it in her own house?" He questioned and shook his head.

Curiosity getting the best of him once again, he twisted the lid…slowly opening it.

He examined the nearly-full frozen liquid and brought the jar to his nose…it smelled like…frozen breast-milk, nothing remarkable about it to distinguish the owner's identity. He sighed, tightening its lid and placing it back in the freezer.

"Not a genie" He mumbled and shut the light off in the kitchen as he limped toward the girl's bedroom…

The ridiculously hideous night-light that Chase picked out was on- dimly illuminating the room. He saw that both girls were peacefully asleep and he stepped to Emmy's crib…

He watched the baby in her deep REM slumber…in complete astound amazement at the product of that beautiful night…although just a memory now, this little person would forever be a reminder of their passionate rendezvous on a piano…he smiled and made sure he cracked the door on his way out.

* * *

**A/N: Review please : )**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while; I'm being tormented by small people…I'm not crazy, I assure you they're real LOL. They unintentionally put a damper on creativity and severely mess with my ability to formulate any kind of coherent thought, so I apologize if it's choppy or contains an uncomfortable amount of run-on sentences. This chap. is fluffy-ish? Anyways, the beginning was like pulling teeth. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own House, don't sue : )**

* * *

It had been in fact four weeks later as House spent the last of his time off searching for quality childcare options for Emmy and a respectable school for Rachel.

As smug as he still was, House was convinced that no private or ritzy institution could offer them more than he could-should he choose to educate them himself, but given all the sanity and patience in the planet, he knew that that wouldn't be the best idea…for ALL parties involved. "Let's settle on the next best thing." He internally admonished, reminding himself that they would end up driving each other crazy; He accepted defeat and decided on faith in the school system.

Without getting far down his list of schools, he received a call from the infamous Brye Park director that he didn't even consider since his painful rendezvous with them a couple years prior. She inquired about Dr. Cuddy's daughters and their return to Princeton. Confirming her suspicions, she spoke, "Although it's against protocol to extend an invitation to attend Brye Park so late in the year, we've made an exception on the grounds that Dr. Lisa Cuddy was a well-respected, wonderful doctor and altogether person and we'd be honored and delighted to extend an offer of admission to her daughters. As siblings, Emma would be guaranteed a future seat as well."

House thanked her and breathed a sigh of relief in securing an education for the girls that he knew Lisa deemed worthy. He knew she would do anything when it came to her daughters so he was determined to do the same…for _their girls_.

* * *

It was Saturday and Wilson was over again for the monster truck rally playing on pay-per-view.

Rachel wasn't really into monster trucks so she opted to quietly draw in her room while Emmy parked her diaper-clad bottom on the rug next to both House's and Wilson's feet.

Starved for attention, she pulled herself up House's denim pant-leg and scowled at them when they refused to part their fixed gazes from the screen. Balancing on her chubby untrained feet, she let go and bounced back down to the carpet in attempt to redirect their eyes. When that failed: earning her a half-hearted pat on the head, she lifted herself up in front of them again; Using both House's knee and the sofa as support.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She yelled up at them.

**House:** SHHHHHH!

**Emmy:** AHHHHHHHHHH!

**House:** SHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Come on, be quiet.

A few moments passed as Emmy continued pressing their patience and ability to hear what was happening on the screen over her wails.

**Emmy:** AHHHH! BAA!

Wilson scooped her up from the floor and placed her between them, on the couch.

That action gained them a moment's peace as she found the remote between the cushions and started furiously clicking away.

**House**: Oh no, you don't!

He swiftly took the device from her hands before she screwed with the annoyingly complex settings and he removed the batteries- handing it back to her.

**Wilson:** You know, you're gonna have to reprogram-

**House:** Shutup, Wilson.

Emmy happily pressed the colorful rubbery dials protruding from the object but quickly lost interest when she realized the television wasn't reacting the way it normally did, when both Wilson and House abruptly shouted and hopped up from their seats, "OHHHHHHHHHH! Beautiful! 18 cars and 3 school buses, doesn't get any better than that!"

Emmy looked to the screen to capture what all the sudden commotion was about, but didn't recognize anything different from what they were continually watching a few second before, so she stood up again and planted herself on House.

Facing him, she stood on his upper thighs while he protected his leg with his hand.

She stood for a while, studying her father's fascinated expression.

Fixing her focus on his prickly stubble, she latched her toothy grin over his chin and remained there… He left her, _as long as she was quiet_, he figured, although a long stream of drool made its way down the underside of his face.

Wilson crinkled his nose in disgust but turned his attention back to the TV.

Thinking this to be as good a time as any, Emmy irritatingly yelled into his face in a slightly muffled assault on his chin, "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

**House:** Alright! That's enough of that.

He removed her and turned her in his lap causing her to chuckle immensely from his agitated reaction.

Wilson laughed and patted Emmy's head. "Good girl, she knows what she's doing." "No kidding." House exclaimed.

A few quiet minutes passed and Emmy finally lay on House's chest, lightly playing with his stubble, without any mischievous intention.

…

All of a sudden, a disturbingly powerful noise emanated from Emmy's lower half…

**Wilson:** Whoa…

A harshly audible liquid sound violently expelled itself from her pamper which caused both House and Wilson to spring to their feet.

**Wilson:** What the he-heck was that?

House lifted Emmy away from his body as they both looked at the baby's face…

**House:** I think it's…shit.

Emmy's contented face mutated to a color that of an extremely ripe tomato under an unreasonable amount of pressure. As she continued pushing, releasing_ more_ into an already maxed-out diaper…

**House:** (Confirming) Yup, its shit.

**Wilson:** Jesus, House! Sounds like she's blasting a super-soaker-What did you feed her?

**House:** Nothing! Same stuff…breakfast…pancakes…eggs…

**Wilson:** EGGS, were they bad?

**House:** No…probably not.

Emmy forcefully pushed again and a substance only describable as brownish-green sludge seeped up the baby's back and through the sides of her thighs, dripping onto the floor…

**House:** OH, GOD!

**Wilson:** Has this happened before?

He nervously questioned while steadfastly backing away from them.

**House:** Where are you going? HERE!

Rachel, hearing all the commotion, came out to the living room and watched the two men scramble about, passing a severely soiled Emmy between them.

**Wilson:** HOUSE! You've got to clean her!

**House:** She isn't DONE! HERE!

He yelled, following Wilson around the room. Emmy's poor legs were dripping down to her feet as she continued watching House and Wilson fuss over her.

**Wilson:** TUB! TUB! She needs a bath! (Pointing House into the direction of the bathroom)

Emmy, now extremely amused, kicked her feet up and smiled at her father as one of her toes left a green streak on his extended forearm.

**House:** (Whispering in disgust) WILSON…WILSON! THERE-IS-SHIT…ONMYARM!

**Wilson:** WHAT?

**House:** THERE-IS-SHHHHHHHIT…ONMYARM! …clean it…

**Wilson:** (Laughing now) What? No, uh-uh!

Rachel fell into a fit of laughter.

**House:** (Looking to Rachel) RACHEL! Hhhelp me….PLEASE! (Exaggerating a bit now for the child's benefit)

Rachel shook her head while still laughing and cleaned the streak off of him with a wipe.

House nervously scrambled to the bathroom like he was holding a bomb with a faulty detonator, and a delightfully clear-colon Emmy in hand.

* * *

After House finished with Emmy, he settled her down for a nap. Wilson walked in from the back hallway.

**Wilson:** All done with Princess Colonic?

House grunted and scrunched his entire expression into a disgusted frown.

There was a knock at the door and House glanced over to Wilson in puzzlement…

**House:** Who's knocking at the back door?

**Wilson:** Your mom.

**House:** No, seriously…

**Wilson:** Seriously, I saw Blythe pulling up when I was tossing that diaper out.

**House:** Really? Shit.

**Wilson:** (Sarcastically) Took the WORD right outta' my mouth.

**House:** COME ON; help me pick this place up!

Wilson quirked an eyebrow and smirked in amusement at his sudden onset of self-consciousness over the condition of his apartment, but continued to help him anyway.

**Wilson:** Really, House? She's your mom. I'm sure she's seen you at your worst.

House raised his own disbelieving eyebrow at him, as if to say _who are we talking about here?_

**Wilson:** Okay, maybe not.

Wilson threw a wad of toys into House's bedroom and quickly shut the door.

**Wilson:** Done, now are we hiding Rachel and Emmy from her too?

Rachel waltzed into their conversation from the kitchen.

**Rachel:** From who?

**House:** Huh? Uh, no? I didn't tell her about them…yet.

**Wilson:** House, open the door.

He limped to the door and hesitantly turned the knob…

**Rachel:** Tell who?

**Wilson:** Tell her.

**Rachel:** Tell her about who?

**Wilson:** Whom.

**House:** You. (He said to Rachel in an annoyed tone)

**Blythe:** Uh? Hello, Greg. (Taking a step toward her son and capturing him in a hug)

**House:** Hi, mom. (Hugging back)

**Blythe:** Hello, James…Rachel (Hugging her as well)

House looked on, slightly confused but said nothing.

**House:** Mom, I wasn't expecting you so… sorry about anything that will probably worry or offend you.

Wilson, whispering toward House, "Way to cover the sky with your hand" "Shutup, Wilson." He murmured under his breath, as he continued smiling at his mother.

**Blythe:** I'm sorry for not calling ahead first; I didn't want you to feel like you had to accommodate me.

**House:** Mom, please.

**Wilson:** You're giving him too much credit.

**House:** So what uh, brings you by…all unannounced and stuff? Kinda leads me to think you've got something on your mind…

**Wilson:** Blythe, can I get you something to drink, or anything?

**Rachel:** Pralines!

**Blythe:** (Smiling at Rachel) No, it's alright Dears. Thank you.

They all moved to the living room and comfortably sat themselves around the coffee table.

**House:** You sure you're okay there, Mom?

**Blythe:** Yes, Honey.

Wilson nudged House and he jammed his heel into Wilson's foot.

Wilson took his signal and reached for his car keys on the end-table.

**Wilson:** Come on, Rachel. I know some gummy bears that've been dying for a ski trip on Mt. Vanilla.

**Rachel:** How about Mt. Strawberry?

**Wilson:** I don't know. You'll have to ask them?

Rachel excitedly leapt to her feet and pulled Wilson to the door.

After he shut the door behind them, House looked back to his mother then quickly shot his gaze to the floor. With his elbows resting on his knees, he leaned forward in his seat.

**House:** Mom, I'm not sure how much you actually know about what's happened with me these past couple of years but…

Um…where do I start?

(He paused)

L-Lisa Cuddy…

Dr. Cuddy; my boss, you remember who she is?

**Blythe:** Of course, Dear; I remember her.

**House:** We, sort of had a thing going on about two years ago.

**Blythe:** A 'thing'? What do you mean? A fling of some sort?

**House:** Not exactly…a relationship…for almost a year and it…ended.

**Blythe:** I'm…sorry to hear that, Greg.

**House:** Yeah, me too… but there's more…a whole lot more that'd be coming out a lot quicker if I wasn't afraid It'd give you a coronary.

**Blythe:** I'm sure I can handle anything you dish out, Greg. You're my son and I love you…it's been a few years, just…try me.

House puffed his cheeks and slowly exhaled, finally making eye contact.

**House:** Fine…we broke up; I handled everything badly; crashed my car into her dining room; scared the shit out of her so she moved away…I went to jail for it all (He vented, speaking far too quickly). I came out, went back to work, and Wilson punched me in the face.

**Blythe:** Oh my…

**House:** You're telling me…he seems nice but if you cross him-

**Blythe:** No, not James…everything else.

**House:** Didn't think I'd catch you with that one…there's more…

**Blythe:** More?

**House:** Fraid' so, I a…started working for one of my old fellows and was on

(Using his fingers as quotations)

"house" arrest… I went back on Vicodin and I found out-

(He paused)

**Blythe:** What, Honey?

**House:** Cuddy passed in a car accident…about four months ago.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked back down at the carpet. Blythe cupped her mouth in disbelief and shook her head.

**Blythe:** (In a whisper) Greg, no…I'm so, so sorry…

House paused again in contemplation.

**House:** Me too…there's one last thing…

For most of the duration of my incarceration, she was…pregnant and I had no idea…

She had a baby she named Emma…MY baby…

She'll be 1 in January.

**Blythe:** (Apprehensively) I…I know.

**House:** (Eyebrows drawn together) What…do-you-mean?

**Blythe:** About the baby, and the move. I didn't know she died.

**House:** How do you-

**Blythe:** She-she came to me when she was pregnant…my home. She showed up in hysterics, well into her third trimester, having just left the penitentiary before you caught sight of her.

House's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

**House:** You didn't tell me either?

**Blythe:** She came seeking some resolve…advice on how to handle the situation. She didn't think she could go to Wilson, so she came to me.

House rested his forehead on his palms and clenched his eyes shut.

**House:** What did you tell her?

**Blythe:** I told her that despite all of the regrettable actions you've taken, with the Greg I know, my son, it meant that you were very much still and forever be in love with her…And _that_ being the only way you were capable of such things…that you will most likely spend the rest of your life punishing yourself for forcing her out of your life….told her that it was very much her decision on whether or not to include you. Although I would've liked her to, I didn't feel it was my place to demand or insist upon anything.

House exhaled the breath he was holding loudly and shook his head trying to brush off his sudden flood of emotions from emerging in front of his mother, though his eyes remained slightly reddened and misty.

**Blythe:** Lisa begged me not to say anything to you until she decided what she was going to do. She promised to include me and send photos. She called me when Emma was born. I took a flight to Chicago and stayed at a hotel.

**House:** You've met her?

**Blythe:** Yes. I made two other trips. No one knew of our contact except her and Rachel, of course.

**House:** Which is why she recognized you…?

Blythe nodded.

**Blythe:** I'm so sorry, Greg…it wasn't my secret to tell.

**House:** I know, Mom. It wasn't your mess to clean up either.

House stood with his cane and limped to his piano, extending his arms, leaning on it with slumped shoulders.

**Blythe:** Are you…alright?

**House:** Yeah, it's just…new information…

A moment went by.

**House:** You said you didn't know she passed?

**Blythe:** (Shaking her head) No, since the contact was only between she and I, there was no way of knowing. Months had gone by… (She started to cry)

Her phone was disconnected and I worried…I suppose I had every right to…those poor babies…

She spoke softly, sobbing slightly and dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

In that moment, Emmy started to babble. She was awake.

Blythe rose to her feet and wiped her eyes once again, quickly pulling herself together.

**House:** Duty calls, Grandma.

He said in a sorrowful smile.

**House:** And by duty, I mean D-O-O-T-Y; that kid is a crap machine.

Blythe laughed and House walked her over to the girl's bedroom.

Blythe replaced her mournful expression with a smile meant for her grandchild as she entered the room and reached for Emmy.

House held the door open, slightly smiling at the scene.

* * *

After Wilson and Rachel came back, House excused himself that evening. Wilson and Blythe agreed to look after the girls and catch up with one another.

House needed some time alone to process.

He showed up at his office a half hour later and sat at his desk in the dark with only the faint gleam of the hallway lights illuminating the outlines of everything in the room.

He reached for his tennis ball and squeezed it between both hands…the fibers lightly scraping his palms, he was happy his mother had been there when he hadn't …he was happy she was finally a grandmother and through it all, he was able to give that to her…

He wasn't happy that, even adding his own mother to the mix of people who had known, still no one told him…

No one.

He had none other to blame than himself. No one trusted him or believed he would make a positive impact in their lives…

House angrily chucked the ball at his old television, knocking it over.

"FUCK YOU, CUDDY! YOU'RE WRONG!" He shouted, intertwining his fingers behind his neck and leaning over his desk as his shoulders wracked in nearly silent sobs… "Lisa…you're wrong…you're wrong" he cried into the desk, her voice somehow ringing in his ears…

***FLASHBACK***

**Cuddy:** I'm right.

**House:** NO, you're not and you know it. You're covering the hospital's ass…YOUR rotund, administrative ASS! (He angrily yelled at her)

**Cuddy:** House, I'm right…the nerve of you, proposing such a ridiculously ludicrous procedure…it had me questioning your sanity…Trust me, I'm covering your ass too. Whether or not you're too stubborn to see it, I am. You should thank me.

**House:** HA! FAT-CUDDY-ASS CHANCE!

He spat back at her, storming out of her office and slamming the door, making her flinch.

**Cuddy:** You should, but you never will.

She frowned and looked down at the pen in her hand, shakily placing it back to the form in front of her…

***END OF FLASHBACK***

House's sobs faded with yet another memory of her and he frustratingly yanked open his desk drawer, pulling out his calendar. "Damn it" He cursed himself for his moment's lapse and uncharacteristic dip into vulnerability.

House shook his head, further composing himself and brought his attention to the computer.

He looked back down….THERE, Rachel's birthday.

He turned it on and reserved a birthday table at Chuck E' Cheese for an entire day.

House leaned back in his seat and swiveled to a side drawer, pulling out a picture frame he hid in the back.

It was of course, Lisa and him standing in front of Mount St. Michael in France, when they first got together. She was looking up at him smiling with her arms around his neck and he was stupidly pointing at the photographer, trying to redirect her attention but smiling back at her all the same.

He was so damned awkward when he was happy.

House smiled at the photo and turned again in his seat, facing the computer with a ridiculous grinning mouse mocking him from the monitor.

"Fuck you, Chuck E'" He turned the computer off and opened the frame stand on his desk.

"I can do this, Lisa."

* * *

**Again, sorry for the long wait. Review please, and don't forget to leave your name if you're a "guest" : )**

**Thanks, guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Don't own House.**

44444444444444

House, Wilson and Rachel stayed up late labeling every invitation with the names of all the kids in Rachel's new class. As Rachel drew smileys and rainbows on each and every one of them, she routinely handed them to House after giving him a 1st grade tutorial on how to properly seal them with a heart sticker.

**House:** Is it imperative that I participate in this? I'm already dishing out the dough.

He sorely complained, crookedly placing a sticker.

Wilson scoffed.

**House:** LITERALLY, all that pizza plus cardio guarantees at least a few monkeys will toss-their-cookies.

**Rachel:** We're having cookies TOO?

**House:** No! Cake…just cake. It's a figure of speech…a hilarious one at that.

Wilson smiled reading Rachel's class list while horridly mispronouncing a name.

**Wilson:** Who is _A-ber…A-bar…A-bear?_

**Rachel:** _Abeer_! A girl in my class-She's really smart and loves Justin Bieber.

**House:** (Chuckling) A-BEER?

**Wilson:** House…

**House:** Trust me, that's too easy. How do you keep track of everyone anyway? You've been to like 3 schools in a year.

Rachel frowned, "You remember the nice ones…and the mean ones. Not so much everyone else."

**House:** Speaking of which, aren't you a _mean _one? You never said why you went all _Kung Fu Hustle_ on your cousin?

**Rachel:** (Continuing to look down and draw) He was mean. Not me.

Wilson quirked a concerned eyebrow and looked to House.

**House:** How was he mean?

**Rachel:** He called me names every day and stuff…you know…pushed me and everyone laughed. On the bus, he said it was my fault mommy died because _she wanted to get away from me._

House and Wilson both scowled as Rachel spoke; completely un-phased by the severity of her own words, as if the sting had long since numbed.

**Wilson:** You didn't tell Julia about him?

**Rachel:** No.

She simply stated.

**Rachel:** He spit on me and the kids in his class did the same things he did…that's why I fell in the water.

**Wilson:** Why-HOW did that happen?

**Rachel:** They stole my backpack and threw it on the lake. I went to go get it.

She motioned with her two fingers as if they were walking on the floor she was laying on.

**House:** What happened when you broke his arm?

**Rachel:** When he was hitting Emmy in the face with snowballs…when Aunt Julia ran in the house for something. I didn't mean to but he knocked me and Emmy down.

Wilson stood from Rachel's side "Excuse us Rachel, we'll be right back." She nodded and continued coloring.

House and Wilson walked to the kitchen.

**Wilson:** Did you have any idea she was being tormented by Julia's son?

**House:** No, but no wonder no one could get the kid to say anything.

**Wilson:** Geez, this kid sounds like a real asshole. How is that even possible, isn't he like 9?

**House:** Like father, like son. They're a bunch of slap-happy dicks. Do we have to invite them?

**Wilson:** I think so.

**House:** Fine, but I'm spitting in the kid's cake…an eye-for-an-eye…a loogy-for-a-loogy.

4444444444

It was 4 P.M. and House made his way through several children, dragging Rachel to the front of the birthday line.

Arlene dropped her gift off a day before and took the girls out for ice-cream. She apologized over not being able to attend the party because of _"too many rugrats"._ Julia sent her love as well but didn't stop by because Jackson was sick.

Foreman, Adams, Park, Chase, and Taub were all sitting at the adult tables with a dozen or so other doctors from PPTH.

**Wilson:** Wow, its only 4 and there are a lot of people here.

**Chase:** Yeah, House didn't really bribe us as much as threaten our jobs, but we pretty much all wanted to come anyway.

**Park:** We talked to the manager and booked the rest of the place since he invited nearly everyone that's ever stepped foot in the hospital.

Rachel looked on in amazement. She watched all the happy people talk and pile on gifts against the wall.

Emmy excitedly pounced in Wilson's arms and tried wriggling herself from his grasp.

**Park:** Looks like she wants to have some fun too.

House sat at a booth after placing a massive and expensive order of food and tokens when he caught slight of Rachel's astonished gaze…he smiled.

Park and Adams had decorated a pink and purple feathery crown and pinned it on Rachel's head. She happily thanked them and continued eating her pizza- having a bit of trouble after having lost both her front teeth to the tooth fairy…whom Rachel caught sneaking out of her room when_ "she"_ stifled a curse after stepping on a squeaky toy. Rachel especially noticed that the tooth fairy shared an uncanny resemblance to House and mysteriously walked with a cane as well. It was okay though, it made for a rather amusing spectacle and she still had her dollar.

As the party continued, more doctors, nurses, neighbors and friends showed up with gifts and children. The racket was that of a normal Chuck 'E child-bombarded day.

Blythe made an appearance; kissed the girls and sat beside Wilson after attempting to smooth House's collar.

More and more, kid after kid, gift after gift piled onto the mountain in the corner of the room.

Dr. Cameron showed up with a baby and after all the "Hellos" and smiles she walked over to Rachel, wished her a happy birthday and whispered something in her ear that made her laugh.

Thirteen showed, as well as Masters.

House, putting two fingers to his lips, whistled loudly for the crowds' attention.

"HEY! After you stuff your faces with pizza and cake, you can go tear this place down. ..

PARENTS, consider this the first and last time I pay for food. Those of you that know me can appreciate the rarity, so eat up as well."

Everyone laughed.

Pointing to Park and Thirteen, "These two-CAN YOU SEE? Park, stand on a chair. These two are the token ladies."

Thirteen and Park pointed to themselves.

"If you run out, hit them up; DON'T ask me.

If you gotta pee, tell your parents…

If you feel like throwing up, tell your parents.

If you ACTUALLY THROW UP- you lose, go home.

All the guests laughed and booed.

"Now, we GLEEFULLY SING!"

**Thirteen:** 1,2,3!

**Everyone:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…

The voices of the happy crowd singing in unison boomed massively through the building as Rachel excitedly looked on…

**Everyone:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR RACHEL, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

"And many more!" House crooned after and kissed Rachel's cheek.

**Everyone:** Make a wish! Make a wish!

**House:** Make it a good one, vampiress.

He said, tapping her pointy teeth with the tip of his finger.

Rachel's eyes turned in thought as she tapped her chin and finally blew out the candles.

**House:** So shall it be done!

His team moved in and began cutting and dispersing pieces of cake.

House whispered to Rachel, "What did you wish for?"

"Can't tell you." She smiled and placed a small kiss on his nose.

"Oh, come on!"

…

After everyone ate, Rachel stood on a chair, raised both hands in the air and yelled, "NOW, WE PLAY!"

4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444

At 9 P.M. most guests had departed after thanking House and wishing Rachel a happy birthday. All that pretty much remained were his current and former team members.

It had been a tremendous turnout, something House certainly hadn't expected but very much appreciated even though it could only be expressed in his own Housian sort of way.

**Wilson:** A lot of people showed up.

**House:** Yeah…

**Wilson:** Kinda surprising since it had anything to do with you.

**House:** Not really. It was all for Rachel…for Cuddy.

**Wilson:** I suppose you're right.

At that moment Rachel ran up to them both, out of breath and with disheveled feathers stuck in her hair.

**Wilson: **Ready to wrap it up, kiddo?

**Rachel:** NO! –YES! But first, Evan is stuck in the tubes, you have to help him!

**House:** Who?

**Rachel:** EVAN!

Evan was a swarthy 4 year old that belonged to a nurse.

**House:** Tell his mom to get him.

**Rachel:** She can't, she's outside warming up her car! He won't come down and he's crying.

House rolled his eyes.

**House:** Oh geez, come on.

Both Rachel and Wilson walked over with him to the play area where they honed in on the wails of a terrified child.

Wilson called up the tubes, "Evan, come on down."

"NO! It's TOO SCARY!" He wailed.

"It's not scary, just come back through the way you came."

"NOOO!"

**House:** You getting him? Cuz I'm not.

**Wilson:** I'm not going up there…

**House:** Well, someone has to; I'm perfectly fine leaving him there till' closing.

Wilson mumbled under his breath.

**Wilson:** Ugh…shit.

Wilson toed off his shoes and made his way up the obstacle course made for much smaller people. Bumping his head on a platform, Rachel and House laughed at him from below.

**House:** Hey Wilson, fifty bucks says you can't take the slide.

**Wilson:** Seriously?

He yelled back down to them.

"Easiest fifty I've ever made."

At the same time, Thirteen made her way over to them and watched Wilson trying to console the frightened child.

**Thirteen:** You know he can fit through the slide, right?

**House:** I know. I just wanna see him struggle.

He said with an evil smirk while she shook her head in amusement.

Wilson slid down with Evan between his ankles and his own knees uncomfortably close to the sides of his face.

**House:** Good job, Jimmy.

**Rachel:** Yay, Uncle Wilson!

Wilson smiled at Rachel's pleased reaction.

**House:** Yay, Jimmy-Wonder-Boy-Oncologist. Talents include: fighting cancer and saving seriously pissed off gremlins before they pee their pants…Here's your fifty…A hundred says you can't do it again in 30 seconds…

House held up the hundred dollar bill in front of him, he snatched it, "Yoink!" and scrambled up again, faster this time and hitting his head significantly more.

Foreman, Chase, Taub, Park, Adams and Thirteen gathered around…

444444444444444

30 minutes later and they composed a game to where two people mounted the course from opposing sides and raced to exit the fastest, having to cross one another somewhere in between. Chase was winning having beaten Taub and Wilson.

Now it was Chase against Thirteen.

They all exchanged their bets and Rachel stood at the bottom of the slide, cheering them on.

Adams sat with Emmy on the floor and waved the baby's hands in the air, as she giggled and laughed, cheering them on as well.

Thirteen stretched and placed her hands atop the slide, ready to ascend while Chase braced himself to dive down, entering the netted area.

**House:** Ready…GO!

The young doctors seamlessly made their way through, only slowing in the middle tube where they had to slide passed one another…

**House:** Don't start making out up there! I can't wait all night for my money.

Thirteen tumbled her way out in an impressive amount of time, beating Chase by mere seconds.

**Adams:** My turn!

Thirteen turned to Chase and hugged him, "That was hard, how did you slide by the guys?"

**Chase:** Mmmm yeah, we took turns…it can get kinda awkward up there with dudes.

Everyone laughed and the two female doctors waited for House's signal.

**House:** GO!

The women sped off and again, slowed where they met up…

**House:** Hey Thirteen, remember what I said about making out? Forget it!

444444444444444

About 20 minutes later Emmy had fallen asleep on Wilson and every fellow and former fellow were out of breath and out of money as House won nearly every bet.

**House: **Alright kiddies, who's gonna transport Mt. Ararat of Barbie dolls to my apartment?

Everyone grunted and slowly started walking away.

**House:** Surely you're not going to leave it to the cripple!

Thirteen was leaning over catching her breath, "You take our money, swindle our bets, and you want us to help you?"

**House:** Not me, for the severely under-privileged-tickle-me-pinky-princesses of the world…look at that face.

He squeezed Rachel's cheeks together to give her a pouty expression.

**Thirteen:** Fine, but I can't lift all that. Con Chase or Foreman into helping.

**House:** I'm sure you'll manage; you CAN do ANYTHING a man can do, right?

He winked.

**Thirteen:** Yep…better from what I'm told.

She responded without missing a beat, sarcastically winking back.

**House:** Wilson! Are you hearing this?!

Thirteen laughed and leaned down to grab a stack of gifts while Rachel met her gaze- leaning against a booth.

**Rachel: **13?

**Thirteen:** What's up?

**Rachel:** Why is your name a number?

**Thirteen:** It's a long story.

**Rachel:** Are you like, really unlucky or did your parents have a lot of kids or something?

She, House, and Wilson chuckled.

**House: **Oh, snap! 'Treated' by a 7 year old!

**Thirteen: **You're clearly a bad influence.

Chase joined them with his cargo pants bulging and overflowing with a plethora of tickets streaming down to the floor in stride.

**House:** Holy SH-nittles man, how did you score so many?

**Chase:** The light game. Once you figure it out it's pretty easy…

**House:** So, how long were you the creepy guy hanging out at Chuck 'E Cheese with no kids?

Chase laughed.

**Chase:** Only a few times…and what the hell is Sh-nittles?

**Wilson:** It's his sorry attempt at covertly cursing; I think it's a cross between shit and skittles? House openly donned the expression after tripping over a pack Rachel spilled on the floor.

**Chase:** Clever…

**Thirteen**: Yes, let's all fabricate inventive, new curse words later, now can we leave?

She said handing Chase 3 large boxes mounted on one another.

4444444444444444444444444

Thirteen, Chase, Wilson and House unloaded the gifts and sleepy girls. House thanked them and invited them all in for a drink after the long, hectic day.

House tucked Rachel and Emmy in and joined them in the living room where they were playing the Boggle game that Chase redeemed from the prize counter.

House scowled.

Thirteen noticed his expression change, "What's the matter?"

**House:** Put that away.

Chase's smile faded, "Why?"

**House:** JUST …put it away…boggle sucks, that's why…pick your poison or get out.

He exclaimed, softening his tone.

**Chase:** Cranberry and Vodka.

**Thirteen:** Jack.

House amusingly quirked an eyebrow, "She's been showing you up all night, gonna stick with that, _Roberta_?"

Chase cleared his throat-grunting a bit, "A beer is fine."

**House:** Wilson? Beer?

Wilson gave an exhausted thumbs up without looking his way.

The doctors sat and loosely reminisced about the funny moments of the day and memorable times at PPTH.

House excused himself and limped to the washroom to pee when he heard small whimpers coming from the girls' room.

House stopped in front of the door and peeked in to see Rachel softly crying. He quietly went to her side and whispered…

**House:** Wha-what's the matter? Didn't you have a good day?

Rachel nodded but said nothing.

**House:** Then…why are you crying?

**Rachel:** It…it doesn't smell like her anymore…

**House:** What doesn't smell like her?

Rachel pulled out a white article of clothing from between her pillowcase and handed it to him.

**Rachel:** It smelled like her and today it just stopped.

She sniffled.

House unwrapped the fabric to reveal a white pajama teddy that belonged to Cuddy.

House sighed, "Did you expect it to smell like her forever?"

**Rachel: **No but…every night I lay down, I close my eyes and it feels like she's laying with me…no matter how bad the day was, it made me feel better, now it's gone…

**House:** And you said her scent faded just today?

She nodded.

House turned his eyes pensively.

**House:** Think about it, Rach…you had a good day today, right?

She nodded again.

**House:** And so far, you like your school, your friends…putting lipstick on Wilson whenever he falls asleep babysitting…

Rachel laughed with mournful tears still in her eyes.

"Yes." She replied.

**House:** Maybe your mom made sure you were finally okay before she made the pajama stop reminding you of her.

Rachel looked at him with a puzzled expression. House sighed and tried to back-track, "I know Cuddy-"

"Mommy."

"Yes, Lisa…"

"Mommy."

"Yes, your mom. I know your mom and there isn't ANYTHING in this universe that would stop her from making sure you two are okay. As stubborn as she is, she'll never stop looking out for you and Emmy. She'll never stop loving you…so maybe since things weren't going so well for you before, Lisa made sure you were comforted somehow or another by this pajama that should've faded a LONG time ago…maybe your mom made sure it didn't because you needed it…maybe it left today because you don't need it anymore…

Rachel's confused look changed to one of understanding.

"Does that mean she left too? I mean, like, her spirit?"

House internally cringed.

**House:** No, just her scent. She wouldn't want you to come home every day and be sad. I think she would want you to remember her and smile.

**Rachel:** I do smile…sometimes, but I cry too…

**House: **That's okay, as long as you're not hung up about her being gone….Cud-er-your mom wants you to be happy and go to school and play with Emmy…your friends…she'd want you to perform dance dares behind your teachers' backs when they're writing on the chalk board.

Rachel giggled.

**House:** Okay, that last one was for me, but still, you get it?

Rachel wiped her eyes and smiled at House.

"Yeah, she wants me to smile and be happy." She held her arms outward and House embraced her in a hug.

**House:** Now, go to sleep! Your Uncle Wilson and I are going to make sure the Wii he bought you _"works"._

Rachel laid down on the pillow.

"House, here." She said, handing him Cuddy's pajama, "Mommy thinks I don't need it anymore." House smiled and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, Rachel."

House closed the door and quietly crept to his room. He limped over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. House unfolded the nightie and brought it to his face…

_Her_ scent still faintly lingered but was masked by Rachel's scent because of the months she slept with it. Looking at the pajama he sighed…if only he could follow his own advice…placing it in his top drawer, he limped back into the living room.

**Chase:** That was a helluva piss…

4444444444444444444

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, Kiddies. Thanks for your reviews. Thanks for the brainstorming, Jess. Boy, am I really flipping it on its ass. The next section is extremely short but is its own part. Review, please ; )**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Don't own House.**

4444444444444444444

That Sunday after the party, Uncle Wilson came over as usual, this time to show Rachel how to use the Wii gaming system he got her.

After getting the hang of it, Wilson stood from the carpet, leaving Rachel to create a multitude of Mii characters on her console.

It started to rain.

House was out back tossing out 4 garbage bags filled with pink cardboard boxes and enough twist-ties to construct a small boat on a marooned island.

He came back in partially drenched. While removing his soggy Nikes, he pointed to the 50 or so new dolls scattered all over the living room.

"Welcome to Barbie hell, with your host: My-Size Barbie…who really isn't anyone's size but if she falls on you, can inflict plenty of psychological trauma."

Wilson laughed.

"Meet her minions:

'I'm Getting Married' Barbie,

'Pregnant & Single' Barbie A.K.A.: 'I don't need a man' Barbie,

'I Have a Better Career than You' Barbie-who by the way, doesn't shut the FLUV up about her fat bank account and how much she enjoys overtime…and finally, 'I'm Going Camping' Barbie."

"Wow, not-so-subliminal messaging, much? It's feminism at its best." Wilson commented.

"No kidding, all of them basically pounding the same values: I'm bigger, better, hotter and you should want to be too…except for the camping Barbie, I think she just advocates how to safely roast marsh mellows while sporting a fanny-pack."

"That's harsh, House."

Emmy stood in front of the television; far too close than she should be, making her eyes cross as she tried to catch the cursor on the screen.

Rachel called them from her spot on the carpet.

"Hey! House come on, let's play."

House took a seat in the nearest cushion on the sofa while Wilson reclaimed his seat next to Rachel on the floor.

"Let's do the sports one. You can choose whatever player you want." She excitedly said while handing them each a control.

House flipped through his character choices, "Rach, what the hell?"

"What?" She asked.

"All we have to choose from are a bunch of tranny Miis."

Rachel raised a confused brow.

"What's a tranny?"

Wilson choked on what seemed to be his own saliva.

"The characters you made, they're all um…dudes that look like chicks…" House complained.

"NO! They're girls. I named them; that's Cindy, and Sabrina, and that's Kelsey…see?"

"No, no, no…" House shook his head and laughed.

"I think you did it wrong, but that's okay, we can fix it." Wilson chimed in.

"Or right, depending on her open-mindedness."

"Shut up, House."

"Dudes…dudes with blue eye-shadow and pigtails… It's the freaking red-light district of character-based gaming."

Both House and Wilson chuckled while Rachel scowled.

House continued to poke fun, "Wilson, who do you want to be? Candy or Sweetie-Belle? I'm gonna be April over here because she's got the biggest Adam's apple."

"House, stop; you're pissing her off."

Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled out another game, "Fine, we can just play this: Mario Party. We can all play and Emmy can be Princess Peach." She said.

"Fine, but princesses don't crap their pants…make her Yoshi…" House agreed.

44444444444

After an hour of playing and teasing one another over who was doing better, the lights flickered.

"What was that?" Rachel squealed.

They flickered again and all the power in the apartment suddenly went out.

"The rain… grab Emmy." House told Wilson.

He stood and limped to the window, "It's really coming down now; looks like the streets are flooded."

"Should we call the super?"

"Pffft…what's that gonna do?" He criticized.

He walked over to the closet and felt around the shelf until he pulled out two flash lights, flicking one on and rolling the other to Rachel.

"I'll be right back." He assured.

Turning back toward them, he shined the light under his face and cackled a loud, hysteric, evil laugh that made both girls scream, then giggle.

House smiled, shutting the door behind him and headed down the stairway to the lower level where the circuit breaker was located.

Descending the final landing, he saw that the basement had flooded, "GREAT…ass water." He grumbled, placing his cane on the dry steps and carefully treading through the thigh-high sewage. He made his way to the power supply, opening the box and while holding the flashlight between his teeth, he flipped all the offending switches, "That should do it."

Taking a faulty step, his thigh buckled and he suddenly stumbled backward in what seemed to be slow motion…reaching for anything that would prevent his plunge into the filthy water, his left hand clasped and unintentionally yanked an unsecured cord whose stripped, active end sparked into the damp air…

House only had enough time for the incomplete syllable: "SHI-"to play on his lips as he continued to fall back with the live wire hitting the water before he did…

4444444444444444444444

**A/N: Don't kill me and don't worry; I won't leave you hanging. Reviews are much appreciated : )**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Again, really short, as this is its own part. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D. **

44444444444444444

The only sense he could remember experiencing was the sound of his own gasp and like the lights in his apartment, his world met darkness…

And in nothingness he remained… existence thriving in an eerie stillness…or maybe it was non-existence, he wasn't sure…His logical mind still retaining the cognitive ability to infer that his brain must've been shutting down. In all the times he had toyed with the boundaries of death; like a crayon whose strokes refuse to stay in the lines, only bouncing back to safety for fear of an undetermined outcome, he had never experienced this before. It was unfamiliar; uncertain; he had gone too far.

That was the end.

Caput.

…

…

…

It was then, though an indistinguishable point in time as time itself didn't even seem to exist, that he saw something different. It was only after a series of thought processes that he was able to correctly sequence just what he was experiencing.

A speck, far off in wherever it was he now claimed space in…he reached for it with a non-existent hand he couldn't see but assumed was still there.

The speck was now larger; closer…until suddenly the prismatic speck furiously zoomed to him, seemingly swallowing him whole until he felt completely submerged in its radiant white light.

In this light flashed a series of smiles and laughs of hundreds of faces, overwhelming him in speed and sheer volume; most he recognized, some he didn't, though they all carried a certain familiarity.

The flashes came to an abrupt halt on a moving image of his mother; a memory…She was much, much, younger with her longer hair clipped in a neat ponytail…she was laughing…he distinctly remembered this because he was the reason. She had laughed that hard because of something HE did. He remembered she was upset after having a heated argument with his dad and he would've done anything just to have even made her smile.

The flashes continued and came to a rest on his father. On a day they argued and he ripped the ticket to his son's Medical School graduation…he must have pieced it back together because House instantly spotted the large man trying to hide in the back of the ceremony and when his name was called he looked back and recognized the faintest of smiles…unmistakable as it was something rarely ever seen.

The flashes stopped on active memories of Wilson, on Rachel, on Emmy…

The blindingly powerful light, a constant backdrop to every scene…

Bum-rushed with such great force and genuine adoration for all of them, he felt like his head would explode…at least, what he believed his head to be.

The final flash jilted at a full unapologetic stop on none other than Lisa…the most beautiful smile he's ever seen and heart-felt laugh that warmed is soul and was sure to resonate through humanity…this flicker was different though, as it didn't seem to be a memory and she was looking directly at him…there she stood embodied before him once again, not budging or trying to make a break for it, in complete solidarity; transcending an unconditional love he felt unworthy of receiving.

Suddenly he perceived his own body once again and as soon as he felt feet he rushed to her and collapsed on his knees, hugging her abdomen tightly, "I'm so sorry…so sorry…Emmy, Rachel…so sorry…" He said, burying his face into her.

"House," he heard her say…

He looked up, "House," but her lips weren't moving.

"Greg," She stressed.

She unclasped his arms so she could kneel to him, looking him in the eye…there was no resentment, hatred, or disappointment…she emanated only love and adoration…

"I love you, House." She said, and again, her lips hadn't even so much as parted.

Lisa held his face between her hands and ever-so-gently kissed the tip of his nose, playfully smiling…and now he finally did too…

She began to laugh, as did he as they sat together in an undistinguishable place that he couldn't care less about at the moment.

Lisa's laughs calmed, "Get up, House." She said, serious now as she continued looking into his eyes.

"How are you…doing that?" He joked, in deflection.

"Please, House…it's time to get up,"

He, not realizing exactly what she meant but knew that he didn't want to leave her side, "NO!- No-I'm staying!...Staying here with you," He tightly held her wrists…

"I love you." She repeated and held his forearms in her hands and brought them to their feet…

A blindingly massive light engulfed them both, until he could no longer see or feel her anymore…

…

…

…

_Pain._

"**House…"**

_More pain,_

"**House, please…" **

4444444444444444444

**A/N: Short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are love! Thanks for reading! Oh, and more to come : )**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Have faith…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D. No copyright infringement intended. **

444444444444444444444

…

…

…

_Pain._

"**House…"**

_More pain,_

"**House, please…" **

The light dissipated…luminosity pulling back until all he recognized was a significantly less impressive fluorescent rectangular box, cheaply buzzing above him.

"Uhhhhhh," He moaned.

"HOUSE!"

"Is this hell?"

Someone laughed...and cried…a woman…

Her silhouette peering over him but he couldn't make out the fuzzy figure.

"House…not hell," She choked on her words.

The last sentence was the only time he thought to distinguish the voice…

…

…

"_Li- Lisa?"_ He stuttered, emotionally drained and unsure…

"Yes, it's me, I'm right here." She said, squeezing his hand.

He scowled, drastically multiplying the lines on his forehead and widened his eyes hoping to fully regain sight…slowly, her features made their way through the clouds in his eyes.

"LISA?" He sprung forward and a searing pain in his head forced him back down.

"No, don't get up!" She commanded…

_He was back._

_So was she…well, they appeared to be…in a real place, in a real time?_

House frantically squeezed her shoulders, her arms, then her face.

"What- What's the matter?" She inquired, worriedly.

"What's your name?"

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"House, I-"

"PLEASE, just answer me."

"Lisa…Cuddy, please, you're scaring me…"

"What's my name?" He nervously asked.

"House, Greg House."

He shook his head.

"What…are your daughters' names?"

"What? I've only got one…for now, and her name is Rachel."

House tightly clenched his eyes shut, unbelievably ecstatic but also extremely terrified.

"How old is Rachel?"

"She's 4."

And that's when he felt his heart sink.

"Excuse me?" He whispered, "Y- year?"

"2011, July 25th 2011," She nervously confessed as though she were somehow disappointing him.

_That was about the time I went to jail_- He internally mused.

Lisa remained close, leaning over his bed.

"How did I get here, Lisa?" He asked in a defeated tone, "Are you even real? How did I get here?"

She frowned, "The night you cut open your leg…remember?"

He nodded with tears in his eyes.

"The red light…I ran the red light…you were ejected from the car…I shouldn't have ran the red light," She whimpered.

"Rachel?" He breathlessly asked.

"She's okay; she broke her arm, that's it."

"You?" He asked again.

"Hit my head-some stitches…I'm fine-we're fine." She lowered her hand to where he couldn't see.

"You've been in a coma for over two months."

…

The beeping monitors suddenly becoming the loudest sound in the room. Although his head still massively hurt, he forced himself to recall everything that had happened until then, trying to understand exactly where he was now.

_The brush…that was after that day, right? So did his despicable act of irrational rage actually happen? DID IT?!_

He looked back to Lisa as she was smoothing her thumb over the top of his hand wearing a genuine gaze of adoration and concern with sincerity.

_No, it couldn't have.-_He concluded.

Changing expression, he faintly smiled with his eyes shut then looked back at her, "You didn't answer me, ARE you REAL?"

Lisa laughed though a geyser of tears, "YES! I'm real!"

He suddenly grabbed her face and brought it nearer to his, peppering every inch of it with frantic kisses, making her laugh.

"I know I saved your life, but to be fair, I DID nearly kill you," She confessed.

Leaning over, he moved to tightly hug her abdomen similarly as he did in that confusing ethereal place… first shutting his eyes and reveling in her very much LIVELY presence, he bumped his face on her slightly protruding, hardened belly…

"Careful…" She revealed squeamishly.

"You're…You're?"

She nodded.

"Yeah."

"The piano?!" He deduced, awestruck.

"Yeah," She chuckled.

"About four months."

House sat up, ignoring his pain and fully embraced her, planting his nose in the crook of her neck.

"OhmyGOD-you-were-dead-and-it-was-my-fault-I'm-never-gonna-let-you-go," he mumbled incoherently into her hair.

Lisa, confused and unsure as to what exactly he was talking about…

"What are you-I'm fine, we're fine…cutting into your leg was BEYOND stupid but thankfully, no one died that night."

"No, that's not what-forget it." He looked back to her concerned expression and smiled.

Despite the laws on behavior after an ugly break-up, they arbitrarily acted on instinct and expressed their sentiments for one another without hesitation.

"The fact that we're no longer together seems so insignificant now," He acknowledged, "I'm just happy you're not-"

He heavily exhaled.

"I'm so sorry, Cuddy."

A familiar intimacy in the use of their surnames; Sometimes, expressing more than the use of their first.

"Me too." She admitted and hesitantly took a step backward.

Lisa wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself, stepping toward the sliding glass as he followed her with his eyes.

She sniffled, "I've got to go tell Wilson and everyone that you're-"

He nodded.

With a heavy heart, she smiled and passed through the door…

4444444444444444444444444

**A/N: AAAAAAND PAUSE again for effect.**

**Not sure how many were expecting that but sorry for the sentimental over-load. I uploaded back-to-back because these chapters are short and cliffhangers make me nervous.**

**Pardon any mistakes or misused words, I couldn't fact check for the last few chapters. I know I'm throwing a curve ball into the story but let me know what you think, love it? Hate it? And if you haven't noticed, yes, I am a drama whore- *AHEM* I mean, queen.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello wonderful readers. I apologize for not updating sooner. Like most people in the world, I'm pretty pressed for time. I'll shut up now; here's the next chapter. –Raquel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House. **

* * *

House waited until he heard her heels leave the floor before he frantically stood and agonizingly dragged his still-mangled leg and IV stand. He searched the cabinets for his clothes and rolled himself to the bathroom.

Locking the door, House sat on the toilet lid and began rifling through his wallet, emptying its contents onto the floor…snatching up a few receipts, he browsed the dates; none were after that fateful day in May.

He huffed and reached up toward the mirror. Gazing into his own reflection, he saw just how weary and maybe a bit crazed he appeared as his hair had grown significantly longer and he was donning a full beard. It baffled him how Cuddy let him kiss her with such face…

He heard a knock.

"House,"

It was Wilson.

"It's Wilson, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just, go sit somewhere. I'll be right out."

When House emerged from the bathroom, Wilson enthusiastically smiled- ecstatic to see his best friend again. He sucked him into a hug.

"Stop it."

"Sorry, I just-you look good."

"Sorry to disappoint you but this whole Jesus look you and everyone else forced on me, isn't gonna change me."

"Wishful thinking," Wilson chuckled.

House sat and looked to his friend in a wide-eyed gaze.

"What the hell is the matter?"

"I need your help…tell me something I don't know."

"What?"  
"Something I never knew; something I can't know."

"Why? Uh, like what?

"ANYTHING, anything I can't just deduce or make up."

"Cuddy is pregnant."

"Mmmm, I know, or I could've known; subconscious could've picked up on it while I ignored the clues…try again."  
"It's mine." Wilson said, biting back a smirk.

"Nice try. I'm serious."

"My great aunt is named Mabel?"

"Ugh, no. You suck at this…which doesn't help me because on every plain of existence, you'd still suck, and my mind knows it…tells me nothing."

"Uh, K? I'm not following?"

House snapped his fingers, "The crash with Cuddy and Rachel…what happened? Give me details."

"Uhhh, Cuddy was driving. She said she ran the red light so she could get you here faster…uh…Chase was speeding through the green and T-boned her car…"

"Okay, keep going."

"13 hurt her back,"

"She was in the car?"

"Yeah, they were rushing some ex-cop turned drug-addict to the hospital."

"Who else was hurt?"

"Other than you: Cuddy, Rachel and 13, but nothing too serious, though Cuddy was unconscious upon arrival."

House closed his eyes trying to process the information.

_She hit her head. She said she needed stitches,_ "Was it a gash right about here?" House asked, pointing to the same spot on his own head.

"Yeah, she hides it with her hair now."

_Side of her head…a gash just like in the morgue…did I see her hit the window before I was ejected?_

House remained silently pensive while nervously tapping his middle-finger on the table and occasionally smushing his face in his hands, "House, you're thinking too hard. You just woke up. Relax.

"I can't." He groaned.

"Does the name _Emmy _pose any significance to you?"

"Who? Uh, yeah, wasn't that the name of Kim Cattrall in that movie _Mannequin_? I've always had the hots for her."

"Forget it."

House sat in the hospital chair next to the bed. Wilson scowled, "House, you gonna be okay?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Wilson left to stay by one of his terminal patients teetering off the last leg of his life.

Cuddy hadn't been by to see him; hesitant; there was so much to say and she didn't want to bombard him with overwhelming details. _He should rest._

It was eight P.M. but she couldn't bring herself to leave; distraction after distraction as she poured through her inbox…

Her door gradually opened and House was rolling his IV fluid stand into her office, still sporting a half-fastened hospital gown.

She stood and walked over to him, "House, get back to your room. You need to rest."

"I can't and apparently, I've been out for two months and there's a lot of Real Housewives to catch up on…I'm good, Cuddy."

He sat down on her office sofa.

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out earlier. I didn't mean to, "He confessed.

Cuddy shook her head.

"Don't be. All of this…Trust me, I understand. The last thing I wanted to do was overwhelm you…I'm pretty sure I failed." She chuckled, "-couldn't help it though." She added.

Cuddy sighed and awkwardly smiled soon after.

House gave a resigned smile in return.

He noticed that she had removed her suit jacket and was only in a form-fitting cami that accented her new maternity curve with an unzipped pencil skirt that seemed far too tight to be comfortable. Her heels were tossed beside her desk.

"You should probably get some maternity clothes soon," He said, pointing to her overly-stressed zipper.

"Yeah, I know…Just haven't had the time," She shrugged.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine; Leg hurts. Head hurts, but not for the reasons you might think."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No," He said, leaning forward and looking up at her.

Cuddy inhaled and caught the breath in her throat, looking as if she had something more to say…

"What?" He asked.

"It's just, you keep giving me this look…it's hard to describe. You know what? Forget it. It's nothing." She shook her head.

"Like I'm looking at a ghost?" He tellingly asked.

"YES! But different; you're not looking away from me like you usually do…keeping eye contact…it's kind of disconcerting but…refreshing?" She questioned herself; squinting at the conclusion she arrived at aloud- completely unsure what any of it meant.

He nodded and she remained silent.

"Can I?" He reached for her belly but looked to her for permission.

"Sure." She stepped closer.

He lightly caressed her small tummy through her shirt, "May I?" He held the sides of her top between his fingers, asking for just enough skin-to-skin contact that she would allow.

Cuddy inhaled with a tremor.

"Okay." She nervously clamped the carpet between her toes from his tender touch. Resting the fabric of the top just above her navel, he caressed her belly with just the pads of both thumbs and faintly smiled.

She watched him in astounding awe. His touch lasting only seconds before he leaned nearer and kissed the taut skin protecting their precious cargo. A single tear escaped her eye and she wiped it before he noticed.

House carefully brought her shirt back down and smoothed it over, leaning back in his seat.

"What?" He asked, perceiving her state of confusion.

"You, uh, it's just surprising; you haven't once referred to it as _merely a fetus_…Guess I didn't expect you to react this way."

He shook his head, "It's…different." He admitted.

"You're different." She declared.

House stood to leave, "No, just smarter…maybe I should hit my head more often?"

"Not just that, you seem as though you're hiding something…like you know something, I mean, you ALWAYS know something-"

"CUDDY," He interrupted, pressing a finger to her lips to quiet her rambling and hopefully, her mind.

He smiled which in turn, made her smile and he turned and proceeded rolling the poll out the door.

"House!"

He faced her, "The grumpy savior has risen…Lose the Jesus look."

"I'm no one's savior, Cuddy."

He walked out.

_But you are mine._

* * *

The next day Cuddy made it to Wilson's office in hopes of catching him before any scheduled appointments.

Wilson unlocked his door with a startled gasp as Cuddy zoomed over to him from her seat.

"JESUS, CUDDY,"

He caught his breath.

"What's the matter with you? Of all the people- okay- PERSON I'd expect, it's never you."

"HOUSE…" She confessed.

"What…did- does he seem different to you? I mean, than before, like, I mean…I don't know what I mean."

She closed her face into her hands.

"Cuddy, relax. Sit. He did seem out of his element but that's just it; he's the patient, not the doctor. In addition- all that information that was dumped on him all at once…he's still him in that his brain is still running at light speed…not to mention, he's probably freaked out."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm not really sure what I expected."

She shook her head and rose to her feet. Wilson opened his arms and pulled her into a familial hug, when the door swung open…it was Jesus-House, still clad in a hospital gown and bare feet.

"HEY! Two of my THREE favorite people! Well, three of my four if you count-"

"House, I'm surprised you haven't checked yourself out by now," Wilson tossed back at him.

"Nah. Figured I'd let the doctors do the doctorin'. Plus, we should make sure everything's good upstairs…gotta stick around for my poopy princess's grand entrance." He said, waving his hand in the space around Cuddy's belly.

Cuddy and Wilson startlingly glared at each other in mutual concern. Cuddy spun her head back toward House, "Wait. What? Princess? I haven't had the anatomical ultrasound yet; I'm only 17 weeks."

"Father's intuition?" House responded unconvincingly before heading back out the door.

"_**Having my baby!  
What a lovely way of saying how much you love me,  
Having my baby!  
What a lovely way of saying what you're thinking of me," **_He sang through the corridors, loud enough to get everyone on the floor to turn and stare.

Cuddy looked back at Wilson, wide-eyed and in total disbelief.

"_**OH the seed inside YOU,  
Baby, do you feel it GROWING!?"**_ They heard him shout from the elevator-Cuddy flinching.

Wilson with raised brows gave a resigned, "Maybe we should get a PET scan?"

* * *

The rest of the week passed and House's odd behavior only intensified by the day. He followed Cuddy around the hospital and barely spent any time in his assigned room. He discreetly ducked behind walls and into closets, hoping to avoid her line of sight, but alas, who could miss the large man with a pronounced limp and beard; she spotted him EVERY time.

This time he staked out Cuddy's office bathroom during a meeting with a slew of investors. House peaked through the barely cracked door while she did her thing, working her magic with elegance and grace…

She was so beautiful…life in a world where this woman ceased in existence was truly a nightmare… a hell even. He fell victim to his own mind once again, only this time it apparently played on one of his greatest fears. He was determined to keep it from becoming his reality.

"HOUSE!" Cuddy jumped back, holding her chest and hitting him with the door, forcing him from his reverie, "House! You scared the SHIT out of me!" She barked angrily.

House cringed, "Sorry-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I was just-"

"NO! That's it, I've had enough. YOU are going back to your room and staying there until your attending discharges you."

She took double-take, "AND what are you wearing?"

* * *

House sulked his way over to the cafeteria where he was met by Wilson who took notice of his somber demeanor, "You want the other half of my sandwich?"

House didn't say anything.

"Look, she was bound to get pissed. Hell, normal Cuddy would've gotten pissed…pregnant Cuddy? Huh. You never stood a chance as your normal self; you think having Charles Manson following you around in a track suit isn't a bit unnerving?"

"I needed to blend in."

"Well, you don't…why are you acting like this anyway?"

House shook his head and extended his jaw, reluctant to say much more than he already had.

"Well, cut it out. I'm sure everything will go back to normal, um, as normal as it can possibly get, Daddy Dearest."

"Funny, the baby bomb is the least of my worries."

"Really?" Wilson arched a curious brow.

House began to stare off, seemingly entranced in the back of Nurse Jeffrey's head.

"You okay?"

"Peachy."

He stood and limped away quietly, leaving his half empty apple juice carton on Wilson's tray.

* * *

Three days later, Dr. Hourani discharged House with a steady pain medication regimen, instructions to stay home, and he was to avoid all alcohol and recreational drugs, as well as a recommendation to avoid work until his headaches subsided.

House, of course, took it all in stride and scrapped the discharge papers immediately following the pivoting of key to his apartment. Wilson had driven him home.

He stared around the room, recalling the last time he had seen this place was ever-so vividly in his own head, "It's the same but feels different…not how I left it."

Wilson chimed in, "Cuddy kept it clean while-"He trailed off, "She even sanitized that biohazard you left in the tub."

House nodded and stumbled on a yellow duck that squeaked under the pressure of his large foot.

"She brought Rachel."

House smiled.

"You good? We can order something."

"No. It's fine. I'm just gonna head to sleep."

"Sure? Okay, well, call me or Cuddy if anything."

As annoyed as Wilson's overly concerned efforts made him, he could've responded in a number of ways but held his tongue to avoid prolonging their conversation, or another attempt at probing his emotional state.

"Okay." Was all he chose to say.

* * *

A bit later, House carried the rubber duck left on the floor in the apartment and limped to his bathroom.

Placing the duck on the sink, he smiled again when he spotted the Johnson & Johnson baby soap next to it. Cuddy had indeed cleaned; his apartment had rarely attained this level of antiseptic. The only items out of place were the things that were so obviously not his: the duck, the soap, and ultimately, her brush…there it was; the one she had asked him for- still resting on the shelf. He must have known it was there the whole time.

House sighed.

He watched his barely recognizable reflection in the mirror. In witnessing his own sorrowful stare from thoughts of that day that seemingly only took place in his fucked up head; he ran his hands through his scalp.

Reaching in the cabinet and pulling out the necessary grooming utensils, he began hacking away at his long hair and beard.

* * *

Emerging from the bathroom- fresh-faced and showered, he limped to his bedroom, stopping only once to massage the muscle in his thigh that began to cramp up on him.

Flicking the light switch over, the illuminated room revealed and impeccably pressed environment; he dared not touch anything.

Eventually, giving into fatigue, he laid down- gazing at the ceiling, remembering some of the better events and experiences his mind had concocted. Emmy- how beautiful, bright, and funny she was, even as just a baby… a baby…for her to have been a figment of his imagination, he'd have to know enough about babies…she was just so real, so perfect.

And Rachel- So lovely and just as rambunctious and funny as ever…witty enough to keep up with his Housian quips, something few adults could ever manage…she was all too real as well. Her pain was his; no one could come close in that respect, no one would suffer as they would if anything had actually happened to _Lisa_.

Rolling over, House spotted another morsel of evidence that his space had been lived-in by someone other than him: A single strand of Lisa's hair on the pillow next to his own…

He reached for it, burying his nose in the remainder of her scent. She had indeed stayed here, slept in his bed, bathed here; reclaiming her side of the bed- appearing to have shed enough tears to call attention to the almost pristine silk pillowcase…possibly envisioning never sharing a bed with him again- never sharing anything else either if he were to never wake again.

House reached for his phone- distinctly dialing her number from memory.

She answered.

"Cuddy, hey. Can I…stop by? I want to say 'Hi' to Rachel…"

* * *

Hearing an unfamiliar rap at the large wooden front door- not the knock she expected, Cuddy rose from her spot on the couch and trudged over, expecting nearly anyone else.

She opened and softly gasped when she saw him.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you so…shaven?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, come on, come in."

She tugged him gently by the arm.

"I know, I didn't want to scare Rachel…or make it any harder for her to recognize me…wanted to show her I was okay."

"Thanks. She was really excited when I told her about you."

"She was?"

"Yes…she loves you, House." Cuddy rasped, stopping herself from becoming too choked up. Hormones be damned.

Rachel came barreling through the hallway.

"HOWWWWSE!"

"CAREFUL!" Lisa stepped in front of her, raising both hands in attempt to tame the overly-eager child.

"OKAAAAY!" Rachel halted her stride before the both of them and started hopping in place, smiling and twisting her fingers in her own hands in excitement.

There she was- significantly shorter, adorning her beautiful baby cherub cheeks, hands, and legs, so obviously not seven as he had envisioned- not yet.

"Hey Babette."

He kneeled down to her slowly.

"Mommy said you hits your head in the car, remember dat?"

He nodded despondently.

"Mommy hitted her head too and I was CRYING…they puts you two in the ambellinz; it was LOUD, Howse," She lisped as she described the incident with her hands.

House tightened his lips but didn't display the sorrowful tinge he felt in the pit of his stomach.

"Your mom said you got hurt too," He tapped her forearm.

"Yep, my arm burned like it was on FIRRRE, but it wasn't," She chuckled.

"They putted a cast on for 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7-" She held up her small fingers and Cuddy brought up her own, mouthing 'six' back at her.

"6, 7? 6 weeks, Howse. It was SO itchy!"

They all laughed.

"So, you ready to play? I gotsa new Lego castle…"

"Oh, sweetie, not today; you've got school in the morning," Her mother told her.

"But! Noooo." Rachel whined.

"Come on baby. Say goodnight to House. You'll see him later."

He mocked her pouting lip but opened his arms, inviting her into a hug.

"Bye, Howse," She said sadly but abruptly stopped her trudge down the hall, "Oh, I left a place on my cast for you to sign. I didn't even let nobody write anything dare. It's in my room; they let me keep it."

House smiled at her and agreed to sign it next time around. He sincerely wanted to think about what to put.

Lisa set Rachel down for bed and House was on his way out.

"Wait," She said.

"You don't have to leave yet."

"Actually, yeah, I do; doctor's orders. I shouldn't even be here right now but Rachel's cool; she won't tell my boss."

Lisa smiled.

"How are you?" He asked in a sincere tone.

"Good…fine…terrible heartburn," she added with a smile, tapping her chest with her finger.

"Sit up after you eat," He advised.

"Thanks, Doc.," She laughed, noticing his gaze instinctively roaming her body. Coquettely, she leaned on the doorjamb, tucking her hands behind her.

She wasn't flirting per se, but her hormones were obviously running rampant and she enjoyed his attention; she always did.

Moving to speak, Lisa licked her lips, "Do you want to-"

"Goodnight, Lise."

"Night, House."

He stopped and turned back toward her- reaching up, he held her cheek and lightly kissed the opposite side of her face, "Take good care of yourself, Cuddy."

Her breath hitched in her throat, she nodded and he closed the door behind him.

Exhaling loudly in frustration, Lisa slid down the wall.

* * *

**I love scaring the characters, can't you tell? More to come. Thanks for continuing to read. I love hearing your thoughts. XOXO**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hi all, my deepest apologies. I'm not one for excuses so I'll spare you but I will say I did suffer with a bout of non-writers writers' block and cringed with this latest part…you'll see why. SMUT warning: I put sensitive content between (*) in case you'd like to skip.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D.**

* * *

Lisa was in her bedroom having just got out of the shower and was rubbing stretch-mark cream infused with cocoa butter on her daintily protruding belly…

"I really hope this stuff works," She huffed to herself.

Pulling over a loose nightie, she was tempted in reducing herself to her mere undies as the central air in the house seemed to be doing nothing on these hot summer days. Not to mention-of course-her stubborn hormones only seemed to work alongside the sultry-sticky air to make this particular preggo-the most uncomfortable Dean of medicine on the planet.

Climbing beneath a thin sheet and after fluffing her pillows to no end, she frustratingly yanked the cover back off…switched off the light and hoped that her intruding sexually inclined thoughts that her mind so easily concocted, would go with it.

Lisa shut her eyes and after a moment—"UGH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" She bounced on her side, reached for the remote and angrily flipped through the channels-searching for the unsexiest programming possible…

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

_It was the beginning of the phenomenon that was House & Cuddy—the beginning of everything they were romantically, of course, and though they were still working out all the kinks at well, work—they managed to gain much more ground in that which was considered home life…thriving much like any other diagnostician/dean that you know…comfortable, relaxed…playfully insulting and calling one another out on failed retorts…life was good._

_It was a sweltering 98 degree summer day and yet Cuddy had the central air switched off. She managed to get Rachel to spend the weekend with her mother, and had all the windows open; she was repainting the living room and this was the only day she had taken off to do it…no matter how hot it was, no whining, no excuses; this was what's on her agenda and by God, she would get it done._

_She was determined. Hair pulled away from her face in a messy bun, wearing a thin halter and cut-off jean shorts she ripped up that morning—keeping her barely decent from any nosey passing neighbor or curious mail carrier._

_A couple hours into the task with a nice layer of sweat coating her own skin, she had her guard down-taking part in a personal jam-session; the iPod speakers loudly blared Beyoncé's "Put a Ring on it" and Lisa couldn't resist wriggling her hips while pushing the drenched roller up and down the wall…stopping here and there to execute the proper backside-bounce each verse appropriately called for._

_She was having far more fun than she thought she would while she mouthed the lyrics…what she hadn't noticed was House had of course spotted her—arriving a few minutes earlier and had been leaning on the doorjamb since the beginning of Lisa's one-woman stage performance. _

_Grinning far more than his face was ever thought possible; he neglected to interrupt without so much as a peep coming from him._

_Lisa slowly turned to dip the roller again and yelped when she saw him, "HOUSE! WHAT THE HELL!" He chuckled and approached her, "How long have you been standing there?" She huffed._

"_Long enough to reevaluate where your strengths lie…long enough to insist on a career as a backup dancer if, you know, dean doesn't work out…"_

_Lisa coyly smiled, "Yeah, right."_

"_Seriously, I knew my girl had talent but you were droppin' like it's hot."_

_She slapped his arm and he laughed._

"_You're really creepy sometimes, you know that?"_

…

"_You've got a lil' something there," he said, pointing to a smidge of blue paint streaked across her cheek…_

"_Oh, pfft," She tried to wipe it._

"_And here," he pinched a bit of dried paint stuck to a small lock of hair, dangling on the side of her face._

"_Not as neat as I meant to be…what are you doing here so early?"_

"_Patient from yesterday—confirmed TTP…plus the ducklings were all whining to leave early."_

"_Wow, you actually let them go?"_

"_Nope. Remember all that unfiled paperwork you asked for?"  
"Ahhhh, six years ago, yes."_

"_Well, consider it an early birthday present…late depending how long it takes them."_

"_You're terrible," She patted his shoulder._

_House turned and sat on the freshly tarped sofa while Lisa continued, pulling the six-foot ladder in place, climbing, and using a small brush for detail._

_House fidgeted in his seat as his skin uncomfortably stuck to the tarp, "It's so Goddamn hot, Cuddy. Do you have to do this today?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Really, Lise? You're sweating…hell, I'm sweating just watching you."_

"_Yes…is that why you're sweating?" She teased, looking down from the ladder and wiggling her butt above him._

"_HA uh, something like that…the view isn't bad though."_

_Lisa laughed and shook her head…After a few minutes, she looked back down to him, "Can you hold the ladder still for me? I have to reach a little higher."_

_House stood in compliance._

_Watching her leaning over in such skimpy shorts, he had indeed reached an unsettling perspiration so he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the couch. Holding the ladder in place at its sides- his biceps bulged—significantly tightening on his t-shirt sleeves._

_House continued tapping his fingers to the beat resonating on the speakers…he watched as she shifted and stretched…he watched as the dangling denim strings of her cut-off shorts stuck to her moistened skin and in some places—the curve of her ass. He was sure she didn't realize just how exposed she actually was, or she wouldn't have asked for his help…there was no way he'd let her finish, ahem, at least not in the way she meant to._

_Slowly, he went from holding the ladder to holding her ankles,"What are you doing?" Lisa raised a brow._

"_Better secured," House responded._

_Lisa shrugged and continued…rocking the entire contraption with every swift stroke. _

_**(*)**_

_House's hands again, slowly and methodically slipped up her legs to her calves, carefully without catching her attention. The hot humid air making it all the more easy… he shut his eyes, feeling the muscles in her toned, feminine legs keeping her upright and stable._

_She was so sexy even when she wasn't trying to be…the result: He was hard._

_Forgetting his actual purpose, he leaned into her, kissing up the back of her legs up to the very bottom of her exposed ass…_

"_What are you doing?" She asked again, not halting her brush strokes._

"_Mmmm, my part…"_

"_House, come on. I need to finish this before this coat dries."_

"_Mmmmhmm…" Was the only sound he made. Her bottom was level with his head…He began tonguing her skin with kisses…she moaned and finally stopped painting, "House, please…not…"_

_He snickered and lightly nipped at her bottom._

_Cuddy gasped and dropped the brush…she turned around on the ladder and scowled at him—still maintaining her balance._

_House looked up at her flustered expression and smiled mischievously…and mischievously, he tugged at her zipper…"You—you're serious?" She whispered._

_Lisa tried to take a cautionary step down but he held her in place-sliding down her panties with her shorts. She sat back on the second step from the top and held herself up from behind, "What are you—Ohhhhh…" He pulled her legs over his shoulders. Her lovely center at perfect height to his face, he began laving at the sides of her thighs…he seemingly moved in for the kill but only began encircling her clit—never actually making contact, in a slow, agonizing tease, watching her react to his ministrations…she hung her head back._

_The sweltering day was no match for the heat now emanating from her aching core…_

_House tongued her folds, encircling her slit and neglecting to indulge her in the way she so obviously sought, "DO IT." She breathed, biting her lip._

_House smiled into her flesh and ever-so-gently licked the very tip of her swollen clit…her knees trembled, "COME ON," She scolded when he stopped._

"_Cuddy, you're not the only one who's a fucking tease." – With that he assaulted her dripping core with his tongue—plunging in and out and occasionally fluttering over it over the very sensitive nub of nerves…Lisa yelled into the sultry air above her, "OH GOD!"_

_He increased intensity and gripped her thighs tightly, "YES, YES, UHH YES!" She shouted over the music as she came._

…

_House held her up as she took several jittery steps down. Now standing before one another, she gazed up at him and gave a fatigued half-smile…he pointed to the large sweat stain under her breasts…she tugged the top up and off, wiping at the beads of sweat lining his own forehead…they hungrily kissed…_

_Lisa licked, nipped, and whispered sweet nothings in his ear as she pressed into him, fueling his arousal…House stopped her-trapping her between his arms as he squeezed the ladder behind her…his biceps at the sides of her face—she kissed them—he flexed-of course, and she smiled, nuzzling his arm affectionately._

_Lisa led him to the sofa and began shedding his clothes for him, "From behind," She instructed, letting him bend her of the back of the couch…_

_House was more than ready to comply and easily slipped his hardened arousal into her with one strong, quick thrust…so wet, tight, and so thirsty for him even after her first bout of ecstasy…_

_She yelped loudly—he stopped, "(You) Okay?"_

_She nodded and he slowly started up again, giving her more time to adjust to him…Lisa egged him on by enticingly spiraling down his cock in circular hip motions—He be damned if she hadn't ever been a stripper…she took control again…_

_Like their corporate relationship, their intimate moments were often made up of power struggles, but unlike their Dean/Dept. head tendencies, both were more than willing to fold, easily giving into one another's requests._

_Pounding thoroughly…methodically, he watched her hang her head back—mouth agape…he loved this woman…more than anything…more than diagnosing…more than himself. There was no where he'd rather be…nothing else he'd rather be doing._

_House smoothed the droplets of sweat on the back of her neck—wiping his hand down to the small of her back. He sucked in a breath and bit his lip after working, massaging, and lightly slapping the side of her ass…_

_Strands of Lisa's hair stuck to her face…her bun became undone and fell to her side…absolutely entranced in the sight of her, House brought her legs up and held onto her ankles—increasing speed, thrust intensity and greatly-the volume if her cries…_

_Reaching around and rubbing her swollen clitoris in rhythm to his thrusts, she climbed her peak again and came, "OH, OH, OH, G-HOUSE! UHHH!" She trembled, pinching her toes, her contracting walls setting him off as well, his heavy manhood spilling into her in powerful spurts…_

_He groaned, prolonging it as long as he could until finally collapsing and lying on her back._

_**(*)**_

_They both slid off the couch and onto the floor._

_The neighbor's dog barked outside the open windows._

_They laid on the white tarp, catching their breath while House pushed Lisa's damp hair out of her flushed face, "I'm pretty sure every neighbor in a 2 mile radius heard you…and every dog," He huffed._

_Lisa quietly reached for the paintbrush next to them and swiftly slapped paint across his face…she giggled into a soft snort._

"_YOU'RE A DEAD WOMAN!" he yelled, rubbing his blue face into her neck and chest while Lisa screamed in laughter._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

* * *

Lisa rose with a groan. Thanks to that least than restful-rest, or no thanks-she should say—she was now more aroused than she had been before she had lain down in the first place…and significantly sweatier. Lisa clicked her tongue and reached for her phone, hitting the green SEND button and immediately regretting it…she quickly hung up…

"Shit. Shit. Shit," She whispered.

The phone rang.

"SHIT!"

"Ignore…just ignore," She cringed.

It stopped and she finally took a much needed breath.

The phone rang again.

"Answer or he'll come over. Answer or he'll come over."

She answered, feigning grogginess, "Hello? Mmm, who is this?"

"Cuddy?"

"House? Um, yeah, what's the matter?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. What a—you called me? Are you okay?"

He sounded like he wasn't sleeping either.

"What? No. I fell asleep with the phone in my bed…must have rolled over on it…sorry."

He knew she was lying.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you need me to get you anything?"

_**Yeah, you. **_

"No."

"Okay…can I help you with…anything?"

_**Yes. Come here and ravage me.**_

Though he had been instantly alarmed at the late-night call, he knew by now the reason behind it in the first place.

It was so stupid to her that after everything they'd been through and how _well _they knew one another, how they were still sucked back into this game. This awkward tussle of miscommunications…she supposed it was because more was at stake; they were playing with a whole new set of cards so to speak.

"No, House. I'm sorry for calling you so late. Goodnight."

"Goodnigh-"

She hung up.

He looked down at his phone and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: See why I cringed? Read and review please. ;)**


End file.
